Dragon Slayers
by Otterpop96
Summary: Before Fiore's time, there was the kingdom Ebio. Those controlling magic, witches and wizards, are often ridiculed. Warriors known as the Seisenshi protect Ebio from the many species of Demons, and are divided into Minotaur Assassins, Griffin Trappers, Troll Hunters, and Dragon Slayers, each in a male-female pair. During times of chaos, eight will join forces, and four will rise...
1. Epilogue: Dragon Slayers X Fairy Tail

An elderly man lay in his bed, listening to the sounds of the night around him. His body felt frail and weak. His heart, which had kept him alive for hundreds of years, now beat faintly as though the life was being sucked right out of it. He smiled to himself. Of course he had not expected to live _forever_. But he _had_ hoped to stay in the world for a little bit longer. He breathed in heavily before coughing hoarsely.

The ground shook immediately, and a massive form entered the room where the elderly man lay. The large shape approached the elderly man, sniffing in.

"Master," the large creature groaned sadly.

"Do not worry," the elderly man assured, his breathing becoming thin. "I knew the day would come."

"Please, can you not live for just a bit longer?" the large creature begged in a deep voice.

"Oh, I wish that it were so," the man joked. "But you know as well as I do that as soon as we felt the energy slip away from my body, my life would doubtless be over soon."

"But why?" the large creature demanded. "Is it another Hachi Senshi prophecy once more?"

The man shook his head, clearing his throat. "No," he answered. "Those times have long since passed. The Seisenshi are long since gone. Witches and wizards have come a long way, have they not?"

"They have," the large creature agreed hastily. "Human beings really are astonishing creatures."

"What was once ridiculed and beaten down-" The man coughed a few times, quite harshly. "-has risen to the top and become the base of Fiore."

"Ebio was very large once," the large creature said.

"You and I both know, friend, that Ebio exists hundreds of years ago. The records have all but disappeared."

"I understand," the large creature growled fiercely. "And I am close to discovered just who destroyed all our records-"

"No," the man snapped softly. "Forget that. Never mind the records. The energy is all that remains of the once-forgotten Ebio."

"You are it's last survivor," the large creature reminded swiftly.

"And now time has come to claim me," the man laughed. "Remember that the energy is still out there. That demonic energy was not passed down to us from the Grand Masters for no reason."

"Stop talking, Master," the large creature demanded. A shaft of moonlight appeared in a large window, shedding its light onto the creature. It was revealed to be a huge dragon, with scales like fire.

"Master?" the man laughed with a heavy rasp. "Hah! I am no longer a Master to you, Igneel. You must stop calling me such names."

"My mother often spoke very fondly of you," the large creature, the dragon Igneel, responded.

"I understand. You're mother and I _were_ very close..."

"Master!" Igneel snapped.

"Please, leave me be," the man sighed, a smile slowly creeping on his face. "My time is very near. Igneel, please, I must ask a favor."

"Anything," Igneel replied hopefully. "What is it?"

"The demon energies..." the man breathed in a few moments before continuing. "You know where they are. You _know_ how to sense them."

"Are you saying I must find them?" Igneel inquired.

"Yes, you must," the elderly man replied earnestly. "You _must_ find them. They are the key to the survival of this world. Four energies: ice, earth, wind, and fire."

"What do you mean?" Igneel asked.

"It's E.N.D.," the man snarled, as though defying the very name he called out. "The four of us have tried and tried, the past five-hundred years, dealing with all of this. Wizards have become a greater problem than we anticipated."

"What do you ask that I do about it?" the dragon asked.

"These demon energies are Fiore's only chance," the man answered with great certainty. "Their powers are far greater than anyone in this world will ever know. It is time to seek them out and to harness them."

"You mean in sorts of _training_ them?" Igneel asked, disbelieved.

"Yes. Training them."

"How?"

"What else with?"

"You mean magic?" the dragon snorted. "You _just_ said a minute ago that the wizards and magic have become more of a problem than how the witches and wizards were in Ebio-!"

"Igneel, please, let me explain!" The man coughed, and lowered his voice. "Yes, teach them magic. Not just any magic."

Igneel sighed and turned away, pacing impatiently. "You want me to teach all four of them _Dragon Slaying_ magic?"

"It worked well for your mother and I," the man reminded.

"When you were two beings!" Igneel snapped. "You are asking of me to fully incorporate that power into one being!"

"Times have changed," the man sighed in agreement. "But I have a strong feeling it will work."

Igneel snorted and kept on pacing around, before finally laying on the ground next to the old man's bed. "You are very likely one of the _only_ human beings I could never lose my temper with."

"Of course..." the man sighed and closed his eyes.

"Master?"

"Hm?"

"I cannot do this alone."

"No."

"But you ask that I teach the being with your fire demon energy."

"Yes."

"Then who else must I take?" Igneel demanded softly.

"The only other three dragons," the man replied. "You and I both know. Helia. You _must_ take her..." The man coughed, unable to find his voice.

"Metallicana? And Grandeena?"

"Yes...You four must go. Train them. They are Fiore's last hope...before it is destroyed..." the man sighed with relief. He had finally given out his last words to the great dragon, and closest friend. He had finally left his dying wish in Igneel's claws. He no longer had his voice. He could almost feel his heartbeat stopping. With one final breath, he closed his eyes.

Igneel looked down on his elderly friend. The color had left his face. His being no longer existed in the world. He sighed and turned away.

"Igneel?"

The dragon turned his head sharply to one side. A single dragon stood, sleek and nimble, with spikes and a tail of ice on its body.

"Helia," Igneel sighed.

"What did he say?" the dragon, a female, begged.

"The demon energies," Igneel replied simply. "Magic."

"So he wishes us to train them..." Helia sighed. "Shall I go for Metallicana and Grandeena?"

"Immediately." Helia nodded her head and turned away. Igneel looked back down on his old and deceased friend.

_E.N.D., is it?_ he thought to himself. _I refuse to let the humans fight this battle alone. I will destroy it myself, if I have to..._


	2. Intro 1: Partners

The street lay quiet at the stroke of the clock at midnight. A light fog swept over the cobblestone streets and colored brick buildings, making the small town hazy.

A faint whining interrupted the silence of the streets as two figures raced from street to street, clearing corners and taking alleyways.

The two figures, a man and a woman, finally slowed down and stopped at a corner where a streetlamp lit the cobblestone and the sidewalk beside it. The couple heaved for air and looked at each other, their eyes wide with fear and relief at the same time. The man laughed as he stayed in a hunched position, and the woman nodded her head as she gasped for air.

Suddenly the streetlamp blew out, enfolding the corner in darkness. The couple froze and looked around in terror as they heard a strange growling noise.

A shriek erupted and a dark figure emerged from the shadows to one side. The couple, frightened, backed away. Another shriek from behind told the man and the woman that another figure had emerged from behind as well. Multiple shrieks surrounding the couple told them they had become trapped.

"Hey, uglies!"

The dark figures halted in their tracks and all turned their gazes toward the source of the voice, a tall figure standing against the wall on the opposite side of the cobblestone street. The couple stared as the tall figure pushed itself from the wall and approached the dark figures, holding a small torch. The couple gazed as the light fell upon one of the dark figures. Short and covered in black. Tiny but menacing red eyes. Strangely shaped legs and large heads. The man and the woman held one another tightly, absolutely terrified.

The tall figure approaching the strange dark creatures revealed itself, _himself_, in the light of the torch. He wore a dark red shirt that only covered his shoulders and long black pants. He had on over the dark red shirt a long dark violet overcoat that reached past his waist. His shoes were large and black, and his hair, barely covered by a yellow headband, was red, large, and spiky, reaching to his shoulders. His narrowed green eyes stared at the little dark creatures that now began to approach him.

The figure, a teenage boy, threw aside the torch onto the cobblestone, where the now-thick foggy air put it out. "You know, last I checked, you are not cleared to roam around here tonight, and you have just violated law." The teenage boy reached for his waist with his right hand and quickly retracted, pulling out a small sword. He lifted his left hand and quickly swiped down, the sword now becoming two weapons, identified clearly as broadswords.

Though he stood in complete darkness, and these creatures had become used to dark, the boy's night vision was excellent, and he could see them and their demon-red eyes rather well. The boy grinned with a dangerous look on his face.

One of the dark creatures shrieked and lunged, but the boy quickly retaliated by putting up his sword, which met the creature in an instant. The creature, upon getting sliced by the sword, dissolved into the air. The boy stared at this with victory, and took his stance on the cobblestone.

More of the little creatures shrieked and lunged, but the boy was faster. He swiped his swords left and right, slicing all of the dark creatures that raced for him. Pretty soon all the dark creatures had focused their attention on him, and very soon they all leapt for the boy.

But the boy had had his training. He knew how to deal with them. He jumped and flipped, slicing the dark creatures as he went along. With each passing second more and more of them became dissolved into the air as their bodies became sliced by the boy's broadswords. And none of them could match his speed and swiftness as he sliced them off one by one. In a matter of less than twenty seconds, the boy had wiped all the dark creatures out.

The boy, proud of himself, cleared his throat, feeling rather victorious, as he clamped his broadswords together and set them back in the scabbard on the left side of his waist. He then turned and approached the couple, who had not left the corner and merely stood, shaking.

The boy pointed at himself with his thumb and grinned wide. "No need to worry, I am here to protect you!"

Slowly, the couple's gazes became more and more terrified. Then in an instant they both screamed and took off, away from the boy, and disappeared into the darkness in moments.

The boy stared, still pointing at himself, then crossed his arms, frowning.

"Seriously, can _no_ one respect my muscles and my awesomeness?" he complained loudly.

The boy set his hands behind his head, shrugging his shoulders as he turned and walked away, the victorious feeling in him now replaced by disappointment. How could he feel victorious about anything if no one recognized it?

The boy continued walking on the cobblestone through the small town until the sun began to rise behind him. The boy took no notice of anything even as people began to emerge from their homes, welcoming the new day. He merely stared ahead at the street as he walked, occasionally glancing at the shops that began to open around him. He even once turned behind him to see that the sun had completely risen from the horizon.

"Hey, Akio!"

The boy turned his head in front of him to see a figure approaching him from afar. This figure was a teenager also, though it looked younger than him. He had short, black hair and a lean body. He wore dark pants and a dark long-sleeved shirt. He had a bright expression on his face as he stopped and stood feet away from the green-haired boy.

"Akio-san, where you been?" the boy asked cheerily.

The green-haired boy, Akio, with his hands still behind his head, shrugged his shoulders and answered, "Hey there Misono-kun," Akio greeted back flatly.

Misono closed his eyes, still smiling at Akio. "I'm surprised you didn't show up at home last night," he commented.

"Don't you remember?" Akio pointed out. "I had the graveyard shift over the town yesterday."

Misono opened his eyes and looked away, his face becoming red with embarrassment. Akio rolled his eyes; just like Misono to forget.

"Well, how did it go?" Misono asked, changing the subject.

"Boring, until I came across some Shadowstalkers trying to get at a young couple." Akio groaned as he mentioned them. "Ungrateful bastards. They didn't even _thank_ me. Still, those stalkers are stupid and easy to fight. No way could they have even _thought_ to win a fight against me. I'm so bad-ass!"

"Tourists?" Misono asked.

"Probably," Akio replied, sighing. "They seemed terrified even after I saved their lives. Anyways, I need to report the attack."

Misono shrugged his shoulders, then scratched at his black hair. "Speaking of, the Professors are asking for you," he informed quickly, as if just remembering something. "Something about a ceremony."

Akio quickly beamed at this news. The ceremony! Was it already today? He lunged at Misono and grabbed the young teenager's collar, shaking him continuously. "Ceremony?!" he gasped. "Why did you not tell me earlier?!"

Misono stared at Akio, confused at his excitement. "Well, it's not like-"

"This is so exciting!" Akio interrupted, not caring about what Misono had to say. Akio let go of the boy's collar and took off onto the street, waving back at Misono without looking. Akio chuckled to himself as he ran.

Akio kept on running but then hung a right and looked up at a large and colorful building with violet walls and a building cover that read in gold-lined letters 'Dragon Building.' Akio laughed as he crashed through the doors into the buildings.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the king has arrived!" he shouted in a gleeful voice as he entered.

The few people who stood looked at him before continuing with their day. Akio groaned that no one dare pay attention to him, so he ran through the building, looking for the largest door in the room.

As he ran, he passed by a tall man with dark facial hair and dark hair in a ponytail. He looked up and shouted, "Why the rush, Akio-kun?"

Akio looked back at the man, still running, and quickly replied, "It's ceremony day, dude!"

The man waved to Akio, as if wishing good luck, as the teenage boy rushed through the largest door to the left of the entrance at the end of the hall.

"This is so-!"

Akio found himself crashing to the floor as he ran into a figure just shy of his height. Akio rubbed his head and blinked, staring at a figure who also lay on the floor. Akio's jaw dropped as he recognized the girl in the the long-sleeved red shirt, a shorter light red skirt, small white shoes, and a blue bow attached to her long brown hair which sat in a braid that ran over her right shoulder. Akio saw all the books on the floor and he groaned. It was Dragon Building's brainiac.

The girl looked at Akio as she frantically picked up her books. "Really, Akio?" she questioned with frustration. "Shouldn't you watch where you're going?"

"Shouldn't _you_?" Akio countered angrily.

The girl narrowed her eyes at Akio, who snorted in return. The girl's name was Toniwa Kimizuki. She was known as the brainiac of the entire building. She always studied and was focused on reading and being alone. Still, despite keeping herself cooped up everywhere, he had heard she could be a fierce fighter.

But himself and Kimizuki were far from similar. Everyone knew him, too, as Sorama Akio. True, he had a somewhat self-centered personality, but he loved to fight, not read, and he had great amounts of speedy and bravery. He liked talking with people and exploring, not keeping cooped up in a room reading. He mostly despised Kimizuki because of that. The two of them were just natural opposites that disliked each other.

Kimizuki stood and brushed her skirt with her hands. "Well, thanks to you now, I'm late, and I look like a complete mess," she groaned.

Akio raised and eyebrow and looked her over. She barely looked like just a little mess. "What are you late for?" he asked.

Kimizuki stared at Akio, surprised, but opened her mouth to answer. Akio quickly belted out in laughter and shook his head. "Whatever!" Akio chuckled. "Who cares! I have a thing to go to!"

"What kind of thing?" Kimizuki asked.

Akio sputtered out. "None of your business, bookworm!" he laughed, taking off down the hall, leaving a furious-looking Kimizuki standing by the door. Akio reached the end of the hall and pushed open the doors, looking around for where he needed to go.

"Akio-kun!" a deep voice shouted out.

Akio turned his head to see a tall man standing. He had lots of black facial hair and spiky but short black hair. He had a commanding presence in addition to the rich red robe he wore over an orange top and dark red pants. He had dark blue eyes that stared directly at Akio.

Akio gulped but straightened and tried to keep a straight face as the man slowly approached him, his hands never leaving behind his back.

"Akio-kun," the man repeated more softly, but still in a somewhat booming voice.

Akio dipped his head to the man. "Professor Vatsu-sensei," he greeted quietly.

Akio looked up as Professor Vatsu nodded in slight approval. "Come," he ordered. He spun around, his robe spinning with him and floating for a mere second. "It is time for the ceremony to begin. We have waited long enough."

Akio grinned with great pleasure, but straightened his face as Professor Vatsu looked back at him. The Professor looked ahead, and Akio grinned again, as he led the teenage boy through the halls. The Professor led Akio up a few flights of stairs before walking down a few more halls. The two of them finally reached a massive and tall door after some time.

"Remember not to speak at all during the ceremony," Vatsu warned.

Akio nodded. "Of course, Professor," he replied, meaning it. This ceremony meant everything to him; he was not about to mess it up.

Vatsu nodded as he opened the large door. He and Akio entered a massive dome-shaped room, encircled by a raised platform. On the raised platform sat eight chairs, and on those chairs sat seven people. Men and women, old and young, beautiful and handsome and the not-so-beautiful and -handsome. Vatsu and Akio walked forward through the room, laid down with beautiful tile. Vatsu walked faster and stepped up to the raised platform, sitting in the only empty chair. Akio stepped forward into the middle of the tiled floor. He looked down to see himself standing on a tile with a flame on it. The surrounding tiles contained within them the single image of a massive red dragon.

"Sorama Akio-sama," Professor Vatsu announced loudly as he stood. The other seven seated adults also stood. "The time has come for you to earn your place among us."

Akio smiled, barely able to suppress his excitement. Vatsu cleared his throat as he began. "Since the beginning of time, creatures known as Demons have roamed across our lands, the kingdom of Ebio. Some of these creatures have agreed to share their land with the humans. But others have strayed from the path and have made it their goal to wipe the human race from existence. It is therefore the job of us, the Seisenshi, to eliminate the Demons who stray from their paths."

As Vatsu spoke, Akio only half-listened. He did not care about the story of history or whatever. He just wanted to become a part of the group. He wanted to get on and do his dream. He wanted time to go faster and Vatsu to hurry his ass up!

"Many Demons roam across our lands," Vatsu continued. "but four have prominently been our enemy: the flightbound Griffins, the earth-rumbling trolls, the water-dwelling minotaurs, and the firebreathing dragons. The Seisenshi created once four great brigades of fighters to combat these evil forces: the Tororu-Hanta, the Troll Hunters; the Gurifin Torappa, the Griffin Trappers; the Minotaurosuasashin, the Minotaur Assassins; and we, the Doragonsureiya, the Dragon Slayers. From the age of 5 children like yourself begin to assume your positions among the Seisenshi, and discover what it is you're meant to do. From the age of 5, until you are 15, you learn the ways of the warrior and learn to combat many forces, small and large. The Seisenshi teach children to combat one of the primary four forces that threaten our world. And now, Sorama Akio, it is time for you to take your place as a Level 1 Dragon Slayer of Shiroma."

Akio beamed as Vatsu continued. "In addition to becoming a Dragon Slayer, you must become one with a partner that we have long designated for you. Your destinies have now become intertwined."

Something brushed Akio's side. He turned his gaze quickly to see a figure, then looked back at Vatsu. But suddenly his gaze turned sharply to the figure next to him and he stared. He quickly recognized the long, braided brown hair, long-sleeved red shirt and light red skirt.

Kimizuki? he thought to himself. _What in the world is _she_ doing here?!_

"Akio-sama, Kimizuki-sama," Vatsu announced to the other seven now-seated members. "You are now partnered as the newest Dragon Slayers of Shiroma. Your missions will now become much more dangerous and much more risky. But I believe that the two of you will make a wonderful team. Congratulations!"

Vatsu and the other seven members stood up and clapped in applause for them. Akio's jaw dropped as he stared at Kimizuki. What was _she_ doing here? _They_ had now become _partners_? What in the hell was wrong with Vatsu and the other professors?

Kimizuki dipped her head to Vatsu and the other Professors. Akio said absolutely nothing as the two teenagers were led out of the room and into the empty hall, where all fell silent.

Akio almost immediately broke the silence. "That makes absolutely _no_ sense!" Akio blurted out furiously, staring at Kimizuki. "Why in the hell would they make _us_ a team?!" Akio crossed his arms and looked away. "No way in a damn second would I even _think_ to work with the likes of _you_!"

Something punched him hard in the back of the shoulder, and Akio turned and rubbed the place he got punched to see Kimizuki staring at him with narrowed but level brown eyes.

"Look, I am not so happy with this pairing either, but what other choice do we have?" Kimizuki pointed out. "We cannot take missions and quests if we do not agree to work together. Those are the rules!"

"Yeah, well, rules suck!" Akio shouted, storming away angrily. "Screw this. I can take my own missions and quests without your help, Kimizuki-san!"

"Kimi-san."

Akio halted in his footsteps and he turned to look at the girl, confused. "Say what now?" he asked.

"It's just Kimi-san," she told him.

"But I thought your name-"

"Yes, my full name is Kimizuki-san," she acknowledged. "But it's just easier for everyone to call me Kimi-san. Besides, it sounds a lot better than Kimizuki-san."

Akio had to admit to himself, though not aloud, that Kimizuki, er, _Kimi_, was right about that. It sounded a lot better to say Kimi than her full name.

Akio crossed his arms and sighed. Kimi approached him and looked at him curiously.

"Maybe you don't like this, but I will go with whatever the Professors say," she told him truthfully. "They know best."

Akio snorted. "They know best my ass," he retorted.

Kimi sighed and said, "Well, what do you think is the best way to get to start tolerating each other?" she asked him seriously.

Akio stared at Kimi, then looked up. He normally did not do this, but he thought carefully about what she said. If they were to be partnered, they needed to know each other better.

An idea formed in Akio's head. "How about know one another's fighting styles?" he suggested.

Kimi stared at Akio, but she sighed and nodded her head. "Alright; that's a way to start. How do _you_ fight?"

"Head-on," Akio answered, glad that Kimi had asked. "No need to plan. Planning takes up too much energy! Strength and hard will win the battle!"

"Really?" Kimi challenged, smiling crudely. "What about stealth and agility?"

Akio sputtered out. "What about it?"

"You really think that strength and heads-on will win the battle _every_ time?"

"Of course!" Akio answered with shock. "The technique I use is amazing! _I_ am amazing!"

Kimi rolled her head. "Just as I thought. Self-centered and irrational," she commented.

"Like you're any better, bookworm!" Akio laughed.

"Perhaps my approach at things is very different from yours," Kimi stated with a smile. "Have you even bothered to ask about _my_ fighting style."

"It does not matter, 'cause yours will not work," Akio stated.

"Sure, sure," Kimi reproached. "I prefer stealth and agility. True, speedy is important, but there is not a single way of fighting. How about your weapon of choice?"

"Broadswords," Akio replied proudly. "They're the best kick-ass weapons in the world. Any kind of katana or samurai sword."

"And _this_ is who I get partnered with," Kimi mumbled.

"What now?" Akio asked.

"Nevermind," she answered quickly. "While you favor larger swords, I prefer shivs."

"What in the hell is a shiv?" Akio asked.

"I'll show you another time," Kimi replied. "For now, let's get to know each other more, shall we?"

"Oh, no," Akio answered. "I want to go off on a mission!"

Kimi stared at Akio, then slowly smiled. "Are you _challenging_ me?" she asked him dangerously.

"Challenging your fighting style!" Akio corrected, not really caring about what he said. "I want to see how it works and see if mine is better, which I already know it is!"

Kimi smirked and crossed her arms. "Alright, you're on. Just let me get into some better battle gear first." And with that she turned and walked off.

Akio groaned. _Girls,_ he thought to himself. Why not use the same clothes for everything instead of having clothes for shopping and for sleeping and for fighting? It honestly made no sense to him.

Akio wandered the halls a moment and eventually made it to the main hall where he saw Kimi talking with the man he had passed earlier. Akio stared as he saw that Kimi, although keeping on the same shirt, had gotten rid of the skirt and replaced it with long red pants, and now wore a violet overcoat that covered her shoulders and dropped down to above her waistline. She had also replaced the bright blue bow in her hair with a red one. Akio whistled.

Kimi and the man she spoke with turned, who waved at him. "Akio-kun!" the man greeted. "I hear the two of you got partnered! Congrats!"

"Yeah, well," Akio mumbled. "I'll just have to _tolerate_ it." Akio threw a glare at Kimi, who ignored it and looked away.

"Come _on_, bookworm," Akio egged. "Time to show me that you're not such a wimp!"

Something hit Akio on the face, and he realized in a second that Kimi had punched him hard on his bare skin. Akio flew back and landed on his back on the ground. He lifted his head and looked up, a red mark on his face, and stared at Kimi. She had such a fearsome, and irritated, expression on her face, and she held her balled fist up.

The man next to Kimi belted out with laughter. "Man, Akio-kun!" he jeered. "Didn't realize you were that much of a dolt! You seriously don't know your own partner to know that she can be a punchful?"

Akio groaned. He had not known that, but all he could focus on now was getting back at her. He couldn't do that in the main hall, though; he would have to find some other time to do so.

"So, you ready to take on a mission, Akio-san?" Kimi asked.

Akio smiled and balled his fist, jumping onto his two feet and replying, "Hell yeah!"

Kimi smiled, as if excited at the prosper of taking on a mission, and she reached for something in her pocket and pulled out a scroll. She held it up, and it unrolled itself to show some words. Akio blinked and he approached the scroll, reading the words on it.

"Mission S-14-7. Sombre Shadowstalker Slaying?"

"Yupp," Kimi said. "I don't know if you know how it works, but the first letter gives you the level of difficulty, the first number gives you the district, and the last number gives you a more general location where the mission takes place. So this is an S-level quest, and the 14 indicates it's here, in District 14, and the 7 tells us that we need to go to section 7 of the district."

"What's the best mission to take?" Akio asked, thinking of the G. He did not remember exactly, but he felt pretty sure that S was not the first letter in the alphabet. He wondered if it was one of the last.

"Well, the best mission you can get is an A mission," Kimi answered, rolling her eyes. "They're the toughest, but also the most rewarding, of the missions."

Akio beamed up at that. He balled his fist again and cheered, "So let's take an A mission!"

Kimi slapped Akio across the face. "We _can't_, smart ass," she pointed out. "We're Level 1 Slayers, so we can only take Level S missions or lower."

Akio's jaw dropped. "Seriously?" he complained.

"The higher the level, the better the missions you can take," Kimi added, sounding a slight bit disappointed for some strange reason. "So there is really nothing we can do. All we can do to get better missions is complete the missions we _can_ do."

Akio nodded his head, suddenly eager for this S level mission. "Well then, let's get going!" he whooped as he ran out to leave.

"Hold on one moment!"

Akio halted in his footsteps. He slowly turned and looked at Kimi as she shook the scroll up and down.

"We need to first read what our mission is," she told him.

"Screw that!" Akio shouted back. "Time to go off to Section 7!" And with that he took off, leaving the Dragon Building. He completely ignored Kimi's yelling, but he turned his head as he ran to see the girl following him.

"Hold on!" Kimi shouted after him. "Don't you know where you're going?"

Akio smiled as he realized that he did. Although many knew him as not the smartest guy around, Akio learned from a very young age that if you knew how to read a map and you knew how to read the stars, you could get anywhere. He knew about all the sections of the district. Him and Kimi's hometown of Shiroma as well as the surrounding area was home to Sections 6, 7, 8, and 9 of District 14 of the kingdom of Ebio. There were many sections of different districts, and more than fifty districts in Ebio altogether. Some districts spanned across large territories, while others spanned across smaller segments of Ebio. District 14, comprised of Shiroma; the nearby towns of Ikusaba, Gakuto, and Hiyokudo; and the surrounding landscapes, was a somewhat smaller district of Ebio. District 14 was comprised itself of nineteen sections. Four of those sections made up Shiroma and the landscape around it. Akio knew these four sections of District 14 particularly better than any other places. He had grown up here. He had lived and explored here. He always found something new even though he had roamed around these four sections his entire life.

But he hardly minded. He loved exploring Shiroma and the land around it, from the valley to the north to the rivers of the south and east. He could easily navigate Shiroma and everywhere around it.

Loud and quick footsteps next to Akio made him turn his head. Kimi ran next to him, her arm movements in sync with her legs. Akio had to admit that Kimi was rather fast. The Slayer looked over at him, her gaze challenging, and Akio grinned wide. He meant on challenging her to head in the direction of their destination. Akio picked up speed, but so did Kimi. And, to Akio's chagrin, Kimi's speed seemed greater than his own. She slowly began to get further and further ahead of him. Akio breathed hard and pushed himself.

The two ran quickly out of the streets of Shiroma and towards the west, where Akio knew a forest stood. The two ran and ran until Akio finally began to slow down, recognizing the area around him as the beginning of Section 7 boundaries of the district.

Kimi eventually slowed down as well. The both of them had begun to catch their breath. Kimi caught hers quickly.

"How does it feel, getting outrunned by a girl, Akio-san?" Kimi asked him.

Akio breathed as he shook his head. "I...never got...outrunned...by you," he gasped. "You just...ran faster than me...because I had already...taken the grave...yard shift last night..."

"That's still called outrunning you, idiot," Kimi jeered.

Akio ignored her and looked around. The town had disappeared behind the trees of the forest that they now stood under. Akio scanned the area, suddenly uncertain as to what he needed to search for at all.

"Hey, Kimi-san?" he asked as she stood hunched over. "What do we-?"

Akio's words were cut short when dark creatures began to appear all around him and Kimi. Akio immediately took a battle stance and pulled his broadswords from his waist, holding them up in a defensive position. His eyes widened as he recognized the dark and small creatures approaching them.

"Shadowstalkers?" he breathed. "What the hell are these bastards doing here?"

Behind him, with his back to hers, Kimi groaned. He turned his head ever so slightly as he saw that she did the same to gaze at him. "Dumb ass, that's the whole reason we're here!" she told him with irritation. "The mission is called Sombre Shadowstalker Slaying! I actually _read_ the information on the scroll, unlike you!"

Akio sputtered out, but grumbled, "Fine, fine, just tell me what I have to do."

"In case you have not been paying attention lately," Kimi began. "There have been a lot of Shadowstalker sightings lately in Shiroma. And recently, the Shadowstalker's king Sombre has been sighted. We need to kill him and as many of his minions as we can!"

Akio grinned. This already sounded exciting. He crossed his broadswords and said, "Let the fun begin, then."

One of the Shadowstalkers screeched and leaped for Akio. He quickly retaliated by slicing the tiny shadow creature with his left sword. It dissolved into the air in moments. He held up his swords again and smiled.

"I suggest you get your weapons out, Kimi-san," he told the girl. "They'd better be-" Akio's sentence cut short as he saw that Kimi had already done so. But that was not why he stared at her. The reason he stared at her was because of the weapons she held in her hands. _Knives_. Small, but sharp. She had two of them, one in each hand.

Akio stared at her. "You have got to be kidding," Akio breathed in disbelief. "_Those_ are your special weapons?!"

"_These_ are shivs, Akio-san," Kimi informed while looking back at the Shadowstalkers. "Specially made. You will never find any knife or small blade sharper than this."

"You're dumb," Akio mused.

"You're no better," Kimi retorted coolly.

Akio wondered if that were true. He faced forward and stared at the many Shadowstalkers that now began to surround him and Kimi. He lifted his swords, ready to fight.

"So you take half, I'll take the other?" Akio suggested, grinning.

"Thought you would never ask," Kimi replied delightfully.

"Let's go then. Bring it on!" Akio yowled.

About half a dozen Shadowstalkers screeched before they leapt for him. Akio quickly dodged the attack and sliced left and right. More Shadowstalkers kept going for him, but Akio took them out with ease. As he had a pausing moment, he looked back in Kimi's direction. "Need my help no-?"

Akio's sentence cut short as he watched the scene in front of him. Kimi had used pure leg muscle to push herself up into the air and flip backwards, catching Shadowstalkers in her shivs' blades as she did so. Akio watched as Kimi moved with agility and grace. Not once did a Shadowstalkers even come near to touching her. She moved with such fluency it seemed as though she moved like a stream, jumping and flipping and swiping with smooth movements.

Akio turned back to his own fight and sliced away at more Shadowstalkers, but he occasionally glanced back at Kimi to watch her fight. The girl loosened her grip on the shiv in her right hand and hurled it smoothly at a Shadowstalker from afar, releasing the knife. It hit the stalker with speed and accuracy in the head before dissolving into the air. Akio watched as Kimi suddenly reached for her waist and pulled out another shiv, swiping away at the Shadowstalkers. Akio grinned. When Kimi earlier had spoken about battle gear, she did not kid around; it seemed her battle gear was loaded with numbers of shivs as he saw her constantly throw them at stalkers and pull more out.

Akio looked back to see a Shadowstalker leaping for his legs. Akio quickly jumped and adjusted his swords, slicing two shadows at once from different directions and angles. Akio spun around and sliced at more and more stalkers, continuously watching Kimi as she jumped and swung as the shadows. In a matter of seconds, the two of them had defeated all but a few of the Shadowstalkers, who quickly retreated into the darkness of the wood towards the west.

"Come on!" Kimi shouted. "I bet they can lead us to Sombre!" With that Kimi took off in the direction of where the stalkers had disappeared.

Akio smiled as he quickly followed Kimi, keeping up with her as she wove through the trees. Shortly thereafter, the two teenagers had emerged from the forest and stumbled across a massive canyon hole. Akio and Kimi screeched to a halt, looking down into the canyon where shadows covered the ground.

In the canyon stood many small Shadowstalkers. But Akio quickly noticed something more disturbing: a massive figure, the size of more than a dozen Shadowstalkers, stood in the middle of the dark mass below. It had skinny limbs like a skeleton and massive jaws. It's limbs looked deformed like those of the tiny Shadowstalkers surrounding it, and it had large and menacing red eyes.

"That's gotta be him," Kimi whispered aggressively. "Sombre, the king of the Shadows."

Akio smiled big. This 'king' sure looked like a challenge. And he absolutely loved challenges.

"How do we approach them?" Kimi asked him.

"Loud and proud," Akio shouted in reply. Without second thought he jumped and his body descended into the canyon.

"Wait, Akio-san!" Kimi shouted, though her words came too late. Akio landed at the bottom of the canyon moments later, and he held up his broadswords in an attack position as the Shadowstalkers and Sombre looked right at him. Akio had to admit that he had never seen so many at one time, but it did not matter; he would defeat them all.

A sliding noise behind him followed by a small thud told him that someone had joined the fight. Akio turned to see Kimi, wielding two shivs in her hands and staring at Akio in irritation.

"What are you thinking?" she scolded loudly. "We haven't a clue as to how dangerous and strong Sombre is! We need to think of a plan, and fast!"

"Whatever, Kimi-san," Akio countered. "Act first, think later."

"That does it!" Kimi shouted, making Akio look at her in surprise. "I can hardly work with you! You _never_ listen, and you never give anything second thought! You hardly give anything thought at all!"

"And what's your brilliant excuse?" Akio retorted. "You really think that making a plan would help? How can we plan if we have no idea what this Sombre creep could do!? We don't know how it acts and fights, so our only option is to take this thing head on! I only do it all the time, and it always works!"

Kimi stared at Akio, looking unable to say anything. Akio had to admit that he felt stunned by his own words. Had he just said something _smart_?

Kimi turned away. However, Akio noticed that she focused her attention on the Shadowstalkers. "Well, nothing we can do now," she told herself. "We have already been spotted."

Akio felt rather proud of himself for saying something so smart to even confuse a bookworm. "My point exactly," he cheered.

Kimi shook her head, but she did not do so out of disapproval. "Well, let's see if this works out," she added.

"If what works out?" he asked, confused.

Kimi looked at him sideways, with one eye, and replied, "I have a plan that's simple and easy. I'll take out the little shadows and distract them, and you go for the big boss. Sound fair?"

Akio nodded. Kimi was making so much sense right now that he loved it. He loved it that she had decided to let him get all the attention by taking out the Shadowstalkers' king. He focused his attention forward again, though this time he set his sights on Sombre himself.

"I will do what I can to make a path," she told him seriously. "And you take Sombre out."

Akio grinned. "With pleasure."

As soon as he had uttered those words from his mouth, Kimi shot forward and ran right for the front line of Shadowstalkers. Akio followed right behind. He heard dozens of screeches before almost twenty of them leaped right for Kimi. The girl held up her shivs in a defensive position, but before the stalkers could even come close to touching her she threw shivs in multiple directions and swiped at the shadows, making ten of them dissolve in a matter of two seconds. As Kimi swiped and threw her shivs, Akio could clearly see the pathway she had begun to make. Akio with his broadswords took out a few more that tried to attack him as Kimi's pathway became longer and longer. He looked ahead after a moment to see that the two of them had reached more than halfway through the shadow mass.

Akio stared at Sombre, eying him dangerously. As the two neared, Kimi looked back at Akio and asked, "Need a lift?"

Akio stared at her, befuddled, until Kimi bent down. She appeared to be signaling him to jump for it. Akio grinned and jumped up, right onto Kimi's arms. Although a slight bit worried at first, he could feel his feet cushioned by Kimi's arms, and suddenly she had pushed herself and Akio's weight upward with her legs. At the height of the jump, Akio pushed off of Kimi's arms and his feet left her arms. In moments, he had sprung up and back down onto the ground, mere feet away from Sombre.

The hideous shadow beast screeched, its roar louder than anything Akio had ever heard. He had to resist from covering his ears and letting his guard down. He quickly glanced at Kimi to see that the girl, even though surrounding by a massive black mass, still retained grace and agility and speed as she sliced and dodged the attacks of the little Shadowstalkers.

Akio, confident that Kimi could handle herself for a few moments, turned his attention back towards Sombre. The large and deformed Shadowstalker swiped at Akio with one of his massive arms covered by five long and sharp claws. Akio easily dodged the attack and climbed up Sombre's arm, preparing his sword for an attack.

But Sombre ducked and moved to the side, where Akio crashed to the ground on his feet. Akio started and stared at Sombre. This Shadowstalker seemed much smarter than his little minions.

Without turned his gaze, Akio shouted, "How are you holding up?"

"Could you go a _little_ faster, Akio-san?" Kimi shouted back. "I could fight a little longer, but I would rather not use up all my energy!"

Akio narrowed his eyes, his expression becoming more sincere as he stared at Sombre. He lifted his broadswords and raced forward. Sombre screeched and attacked with both his arms. Akio pushed himself up and narrowly dodged the attack. But Sombre then swung his arms up, catching Akio off-balance as he got hit. Akio caught his balance back as he landed hard on Sombre's head. Using his broadswords Akio swiped at the Shadowstalker's massive head, slicing a good chunk of shadow flesh from two angles.

Sombre screeched and attacked Akio blindly by swinging one of his claws above his head. Akio jumped off the stalker's head and landed on the ground nearby. Akio grunted angrily. Why did the shadow not dissolve after he had cut it? Kimi's words echoed in his head. _We haven't a clue as to how dangerous and strong Sombre is!_

Akio now understood what Kimi meant. No one must have faced Sombre before, because he did not know that normal attacks would not work on this powerful stalker. So did the two of them have any other choice?

"Just _kill_ him already!" Kimi raged.

"Normal attcks won't work against him," Akio explained quickly. "I got nothing."

"You give up too easily," Kimi told him, appearing by Akio's side. "There are other ways to destroy every Demon besides brute force."

"Like what, bookworm?" Akio growled.

"The answer is obvious in our situation," Kimi replied without looking at him. "They're Shadowstalkers, right?"

"So what, light?" Akio suggested.

"Exactly." Kimi looked up at the sky. Akio followed her gaze before looking back at the smaller Shadowstalkers.

"But how does light help us?" he asked. "I have seen them fight. They normally do not attack in the day, but they still have the ability to."

"We need to synthesize a more concentrated source of photonic energy somehow," Kimi said, almost to herself.

"What the hell does that mean?" Akito asked in complete bewilderment.

"We need to create a brighter light," Kimi repeated simply.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Akio questioned in frustration.

Kimi looked around, and Akio could see that she was as stuck as he. She looked as though she stood confused on the spot. Akio did not know Kimi too well, but he felt sure of himself that Kimi knew the answers to most anything. Seeing her confused seemed an unusual thing for her.

Akio lifted his swords, staring at Sombre. "Well, I'm counting on you bookworm, so if you have a plan, you better hurry."

Kimi said nothing, but next thing Akio knew Kimi had grunted, as if annoyed. Akio turned to see that a light shone on her face. She looked down and said, "Turn your swords, Akio-san. I'm getting a glare-"

Akio stared as Kimi had her gaze fixed on his broadswords. "Akio-san!" she breathed. "What are your swords made of?"

Akio stared at her, wondering what she wanted to get at. "I don't know the full details," he answered. "but when I got them four years ago the blacksmith told me it had gotten crafted from the strongest sutoronparu-alkove alloy arou-"

"That's it!" Kimi cheered.

Akio stared at Kimi, confused beyond anything. "What does that-?"

"Oh, Akio-san," Kimi laughed. "I do not expect someone of your stupidity to know. Alkove alloys have very conductible photonic energy properties!"

Akio's mouth opened. "Speak stupidity," he pressed.

Kimi nodded her head, her expression turning from confused to appalled. "When exposed to the sun, the alloy has the ability to reflect an intense, bright light."

Kimi's words had to register in Akio's mind before he understood what Kimi was trying to say. "So then-"

"We can use that advantage to take Sombre down," she finished.

Akio looked up at Sombre, his deformed limbs struggling to keep him standing. He screeched, though he did not attack. Akio turned around to see all the smaller Shadowstalkers fussing about in their positions. They were all itching to attack, Akio could tell. Knowing that they did not have much time, Akio threw one of his broadswords to Kimi.

"You distract, I'll attack!" he ordered, racing forward as he left behind an open-mouthed Kimi. Sombre roared and attacked again with his front claws, and Akio once again jumped and climbed up Sombre's arm. But this time, Akio had a different idea of attack. Sombre screeched, preparing to attack Akio, but suddenly his eyes squinted and his lifted his claws, as if blocking something. Akio turned his head to see Kimi adjusting the sword she held so the sword reflected the rising sunlight onto the large stalker's face. Sombre screeched and shook his head constantly, as if trying to avoid pain. Akio suddenly realized that it was not sunlight that was the demon's weakness, but where the sunlight directed itself onto.

"Kimi-san!" Akio shouted. "Focus the light on the eyes!" Akio jumped and spun in the air, moving his sword so that sunlight reflected off it and onto Sombre's face. Sombre covered himself from the sunlight from both directions, and Akio knew he had to take a different approach at this battle. As gravity took effect and pulled him toward the ground, Akio raised his sword and sliced downward, hitting Sombre's left arm. The Shadowstalker screeched and backed away, only to have Akio reflect light onto his eyes again.

Akio noticed that as light entered the demon's eyes, it never closed them; it only made them squint. Theorizing in his mind for a moment, Akio shouted, "Kimi-san, can Shadowstalkers close their eyes?"

Kimi shook her head, and Akio knew they had the advantage. Akio, grinning wide, raised his broadsword again and sliced at the shadowy flesh of the stalker's other deformed arm. Sombre screeched and shook its head, only to roar in pain as Kimi shined light into its eyes.

Sombre turned away, but Akio already had begun to adjust his own sword. By the time the stalker had turned around completely Akio had already begun to reflect the sunlight onto Sombre's eyes. Sombre screeched and found himself unable to turn away in any direction. Akio took his chance and leaped high into the air, raising his broadsword and swinging downward, this time as hard as he could. His sword sliced through the small shadowy flesh of Sombre's arm. The stalker screeched in pain and did it again when Akio sliced his other arm in a heartbeat. Now the shadow demon could not possibly protect himself.

"Hit him with everything we got!" he yowled. Akio adjusted his sword and light immediately hit the stalker's eyes. It screeched and turned away but Kimi had Akio covered. She reflected sunlight onto Sombre's eyes and the demon, having the inability to close its eyes, screeched in pain as harsh light shone into its eyes from one direction or another.

Sombre slowly crumpled to the ground. Akio quickly noticed that the Shadowstalker had begun to fade and dissolve into the air. With quick thinking, while Kimi shone light into his eyes, Akio jumped up and, using his broadsword, sliced through Sombre's head. The large and deformed Shadowstalker screeched, but the noise faded as the dark demon faded and eventually dissolved completely into the air. Akio whooped with victory and looked back at the little Shadowstalkers to see them retreated back into the woods, towards the west. Akio landed on the ground and stared as the Shadowstalkers ran away.

"Yeah, that's right, bastards!" Akio cheered. "Crawl back to the damn holes where you came from!"

"Akio-san."

Akio turned at the sound of Kimi's voice. He looked and saw that the girl stood nearby, holding something in her hand. Akio looked down and saw a small, glowing black orb in her palm. Akio smiled. Every time an demon was killed, they dropped and left behind them small energy orbs. The Seisenshi warriors and students all had to return them and report back to where their masters were. For him and Kimi, the orb was a sign that they had completed their mission.

"I say not a bad fight!" Akio cheered, giving a thumbs up.

Something hard hit Akio's face, and he fell to the ground. He looked once again to see Kimi holding up a balled fist.

"Why do you gotta keep doing that, Kimi-san?" he questioned angrily.

"Because of your arrogance and selfishness we could have lost the battle," she scolded in frustration. "I wonder how a stupid kid like you was even let into the Dragon Building in the first place!"

Akio stared as Kimi spoke. He stood up and opened his mouth to speak, but Kimi held up a hand, ushering him to stay silent.

"And yet, without you I honestly believe I would not have won such a battle," Kimi added. "Your strength and bravery surely is a force to be reckoned with."

Akio blinked. This sounded as though she gave him a _compliment_. Akio quickly grinned and set his hands behind his head. "Well, all in a day's work!" he told her excitedly. "It was really nothing!"

Kimi gazed at Akio before sighing. Though, she did not say anything. Breathing out, she said, "Well, ignoring that, how about we head back to Dragon Building? We should report our first mission success."

Akio nodded his head in agreement. "Man, we're so bad-ass that they will just _have_ to let us take A level missions now!"

"Still, not how it works," Kimi reminded with a sign.

Akio ignored her comment and the two of them left the canyon and began to head back to Shiroma, walking casually. By the time they had reached the Dragon Building and entered the doors to walk through the main hall, Professor Vatsu stood by a scroll dispenser machine, speaking with a few older teenagers.

Akio and Kimi approached Vatsu, and he quickly ended his conversation with the other two teenagers.

"Have you completed the mission already?" he asked them immediately.

Akio and Kimi both nodded their heads. "Yes we have, Vatsu-sensei," Kimi replied.

Vatsu nodded his head and held out his hand with an open palm. "Your proof?" he asked.

Kimi reached for her pocket and handed him the single orb of Sombre. Vatsu nodded his head as he gazed at the two of them.

"Well done," he told them.

Kimi and Akio looked at each other. Akio raised his hand, shaking it expectantly. Kimi rolled her eyes but followed suite and gave him a high-five in return.

"For amateurs."

Kimi and Akio stopped in their tracks and looked at Vatsu. Akio immediately felt the anger boiling inside of him. _What_ had Vatsu just said?

"I'm sorry, Vatsu-senpai," Kimi apologized in misunderstanding. "I don't-"

"Did _either_ of you read the scroll containing the challenge?" he growled.

Akio immediately pointed at Kimi. "_She_ did," he replied. "But only because I'm too cool to need to read anything.

Vatsu slapped his palm to his forehead, looking full of disapproval and disbelief. "You should have read the scroll _much_ more carefully," he said in slight disappointment and irritation. "Better yet, you _both_ should have read it to see if one person missed something of importance."

Kimi stared at Vatsu, her words coming out in a slight stutter. "V-Vatsu-senpai," she asked. "What did we miss?"

"You missed a crucial detail, on the back," Vatsu answered. "It specifically says that Sombre divided himself into _two_ individuals. You only stopped one of them. And where's the other?"

Kimi gulped and looked at him, as if hoping for some good news. But Akio had not known any of this, and he shrugged his shoulders. Kimi's head hung down and she groaned, sounding rather frustrated with herself. Akio really thought nothing of it.

"Loo, maybe there _are_ two Sombre demons out there," Akio pointed out. "Big deal. We still take of _one_ of them, right?"

Vatsu sighed and shook his head. "The mission specifically states that you cannot retrieve any sort of reward without _fully_ completing the task. You still have one more Sombre to find."

Now both Kimi and Akio groaned. They looked down and then at each other. Vatsu breathed out and said, "Well, perhaps at least the two of you have begun to accept one another." Before anything else was said, Vatsu turned and left, leaving the two teenagers in the dust.

Kimi groaned. "I can't believe that!" she complained. "Why did I not read more? Why did I not check the back? Why didn't I do _anything_?"

Akio stood there as Kimi pushed herself further and further into self-guilt. Akio nudged Kimi with his arm and said, "Oh, so what about all that? We forgot one but we took one down already! That's half the battle!"

"Yeah, there's still another half to go," Kimi pointed out crudely.

Akio grunted and yawned, hoping to get some sense into the girl. She was never one to wade in self-guilt and self-pity. Akio needed to pull her out before she irritated him any longer.

"Everyone makes mistakes, bookworm," Akio reminded, his hands still resting on the back of his head. "Just forget about them, and tell yourself not to do it again. Besides, I guess this battle wasn't a _total_ loss."

Kimi looked up at Akio, confused. "What makes you say that?" she asked.

"I think we both kind of learned from each other."

"How?" she challenged again.

"Well, plans are more important than I thought, and sometimes acting before thinking isn't so bad for you either," he replied smoothly. "Besides, I now know how you can be strong in numbers, because you hold onto a lot of knives, er, shivs, and you learned more about my sword and what it's made of."

Kimi merely listened as Akio finally said, "Plus, we've used each other's fighting techniques. I learned more about stealth and speed, and how good it can be, and maybe you learned more about strength, like when you use your muscles to push up from the ground."

Kimi looked away and chuckled to herself. Akio turned his head and stared at her, befuddled.

"Oh, Akio-san," she laughed. "You're so ridiculous. I am not really sure _all_ of that is true, but maybe there's some truth components in it."

"You're not a bad fighter...for a bookworm," Akio teased.

"You are rather calm and dignified for someone so full of himself," Kimi retorted.

Akio grinned. "You're not-"

"Such a bad partner?" Kimi finished. Akio smiled and nodded his head. He crossed his arms as Kimi did the same, and the two of them exchanged friendly smiles.

"Maybe the whole partner thing could work out?" Akio suggested.

Kimi shrugged her shoulders, her expression bright. "We are stuck with each other no matter what, so we might as well make the most of it."

Kimi's words made sense. Akio turned around and, grinning, shouted, "So how about we take down Sombre down for good this time?"

Kimi nodded her head and she skipped ahead of Akio, excited at the prosper of going on 'another' mission. Akio quickly followed her lead, and the two found themselves chatting with one another friendly-like. As they returned to the woods, Akio thought to himself, _I think I could get used to calling bookworm here my _partner_._


	3. Intro 2: The Weapons Master

"Again!"

A thin but sharp object wisped quickly through the air, its tip striking a board with the shape of a large and ugly figure on it. Another object wisped through the air, hitting the same board in almost the exact same place.

The objects, two arrows, came from a large darkwood-and-steel weapon, heavily built and armed. A curve-shaped crossbow. The one who held the crossbow was a well-muscled teenage girl, bending down, with eyes of fire.

The girl's hair was short but thick, and flowing in a light green color. She wore tall black and laced boots dotted with silver on the sides. Her shirt was a dark olive color, and she wore black capris that folded up over tall boots. Her hazel eyes stared at the boards with the filthy creatures on them.

The girl smirked and pulled the trigger on her crossbow, firing another arrow at the board. She quickly spun around and pulled the trigger right after the weapon reloaded itself, and fired another arrow at another board with an equally hideous creature plastered on it.

The girl stood up, the skull on her silver bracelet jangling as she stood. She turned to see a shorter man with spiky dark brown hair and dark clothes nodding in approval.

"Well done, Masui-san!" the man jeered. "Maybe next time you do that a little faster!"

The girl, Masui, stood up on her legs and flicked a strand of hair out her face, smirking at the shorter gentleman.

"Calm yourself, Sensei," Masui jeered. "I _will_ get it right next time."

The gentleman nodded his head, although it looked like he did not really care much. He turned away and Masui turned to the boards she had shot with her crossbow. Plastered on them were pictures of large and hideous trolls.

Masui walked over to the boards and pulled the arrows from the wood in quick swipes. She then motioned to reload her crossbow with four arrows, reloading it as though it were a gun. Masui opened a small compartment of her crossbow and looked inside. She stared at a row of fine, thin, and straight sticks. Masui, using her fingers, counted each and every one of the thin sticks. Eighteen of them. Masui smiled.

Someone nearby clapped their hands. Masui turned her head and looked to see two boys standing at the edge of the room. One clapped his hands, the other had his arms crossed. They both looked to be about fifteen or so. But both boys had wide grins on their faces.

Masui rolled her eyes and looked back at her crossbow, looking it over to make sure nothing had gotten scratched.

"Come on, Masui-san!" one of the boys, with fuzzy dark green hair, shouted. "You're such a downer!"

"At this rate, _no one_ will want to be your partner!" the other boy, with short black hair, joked in addition.

Masui groaned. She jerked her head in the direction of the two boys and shouted, "Just remember, idiots, that the Senseis get to decide partners for us!"

The boys fell silent and looked at each other. Masui smirked with delight until both boys began to speak up once again.

"Yeah, but how do you think partners get chosen?" the boy with black hair asked. "You think it's based off personality?"

"Why not?" the boy with fuzzy green hair questioned, smiling at his friend. "Maybe they have to be similar. Or maybe different."

"Maybe it's skill level!" the black-haired boy added.

"Maybe," the green-haired boy agreed.

Masui's eyes narrowed. "Well, at least I don't have to get partnered with _either_ of you," she commented rudely.

"Oh, really?" the black-haired boy challenged. "And what makes you so sure?"

"The both of you are neither similar nor opposite to me," Masui pointed out. "And neither of you is on my skill level. So I have no reason to worry. I would rather get paired with someone like Shisu-san. At least _he_ knows how to properly behave and fight!"

"You're no fun," the green-haired boy mumbled.

Masui ignored the comment. Still, she meant it; Shisu was another teenager, about six months older than her, who loved to fight and who knew, as she had said, how to properly behave around others. She had always admired him for his courage and strength. Shisu had no partner, and she desperately hoped to become partnered with him. Today she was supposed to get her partner.

"I've heard, Masui-san, that's Shisu-san's going to get partnered with Anna-san," the black-haired boy said.

Masui snorted. "That's just what you've _heard_, Daijirotama-san," she sneered. "You don't know that for sure. Besides, the two don't even make a match for one another!"

"Like you're the expert," the black-haired boy retorted. "And call me Daiji-, or Dai-san, not Daijirotama-san. It's a mouthful."

"You can call me Takato-san!" the green-haired boy shouted jokingly.

"You're name isn't twenty syllables long, though!" Daijirotoma pointed out.

Takato grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "You know I always call you Daiji-san, Daiji-san!" he laughed.

"Kiss-up," Daijirotama grumbled.

Masui rolled her eyes. She could hardly stand those two right now. Of course, everyone knew that Daijirotama and Takato had been best friends since childhood. The two were, unbelievably, inseparable. They did everything together. Of course, it was these two that Masui hated the most, particularly Daijirotama. The boy just had too much of an optimistic and delightful personality. He could be very annoying at times. Of course, that did not mean that Takato went off easy, either.

"Well, I am going to go find the Professors," Masui finally said, putting her crossbow away. "They will be expecting me soon."

"Good luck with your partner!" Takato said. Masui stared at him, though she realized that the boy looked genuinely thoughtful of what he had just said. Masui shook her head and passed by them with ease, leaving the room and entering the main hall of the building.

Masui lifted her arms and stretched. She had to admit that early morning training had given her quite a workout. Still, she never minded. She would train as hard as she could to become the best Troll Hunter of District 14.

Masui had trained since the age of 5 to become a Troll Hunter. She had scores to settle and battles to fight. She loved living a life of fighting and hunting. She loved the feel and the sounds of battle. She just had that kind of war-loving and battle-friendly personality. And she hardly expected anyone, expect possibly Shisu, to understand her at all.

"Masui-san?" a voice from behind asked. Masui turned to see a tall and very muscular male figure standing. He had on dark clothing and a sincere-looking face with the trademark green jacket. The trademark green of the Troll Hunters was a darker shade of emerald. The Dragon Slayers color was a firestorm red, the Minotaur Assassins trademark color was an ocean blue, and golden yellow was the trademark color for the Griffin Trappers.

Masui focused on the trademark green jacket as she replied, slightly twirling her hair in her fingers, "Yes, Shisu-san?"

"The Professors are asking for you," the tall boy answered in a deep voice.

"Sure, sure," Masui replied, feeling the urge to giggle. Everyone thought Shisu looked so gorgeous. Even Masui, who rarely cared for the good looks of men, found Shisu rather attractive. She could completely imagine being Shsiu's partner.

Masui let go of her hair and cleared her throat, dipping her head to Shisu before she walked away, in the direction of a large door. She could not believe that she was finally getting a partner today!

"Hey, Masui-san!"

Masui halted in her footsteps and turned around. Shisu stod there, yes, but two others had joined his side. Takato and Daijirotama waved at Masui from Shisu's side. And they all appeared to be approaching her.

Masui groaned, but did not let it show as she turned her body fully to the three boys. "And just why do you think you can follow me?" she questioned in annoyance.

"Hey, you're not the only one getting a partner today," Takato laughed, putting his hands on the back of his head. "We all are!"

Masui rolled her eyes, although she felt nervousness inside. Would she get Daijirotama or Takato as her partner? No, that could never become the case. Masui knew that the Professors knew just how much she hated those two, Daijirotama in particular. Yet she felt confident in the ability of the Professors choosing Shisu to become her partner.

"Time's a wasting, Masui-san!" Daijirotama laughed. "Let's go!"

Masui groaned but followed Daijirotama, Takato, and Shisu through a large doorway lined with shining emerald, and through a hallway, until they reached another massive door that led into a giant and open room.

Masui looked around at nine chairs, where nine people, primarily younger ones, sat. Masui also saw, standing in the middle of the room, two girls that looked to be about fifteen, same age as her. One girl had short, bright amber hair and a very feminine figure and outfit. The other had on some battle armor, tall boots, trademark green clothing, and waist-down light brown hair, with a serious expression on her face. Masui easily recognized the amber-headed girl, Anna, whom Daijirotama and Takato had mentioned earlier. Very sweet and gentle and agile.

As for the other girl...Masui smiled. She recognized the battle-geared girl as one of her closer friends, Gaki, who, although could be a real pain in the ass sometimes, could become somewhat friendly once you got to know her. Masui did not mind Gaki at all.

Masui blinked as she suddenly realized that Gaki had just become her competition. She thought she could steal Shisu from her? Unacceptable. Shisu was _hers_.

Masui looked up as she noticed that four of the nine seated elders had stood up. "Welcome to all you students," an older and shorter gentlemen with a tiny gray beard greeted in a frail but friendly voice. "Takato-san, Gaki-san, Shisu-san, Anna-san, Daijiritama-san, and Masui-san. It is time for you to discover your partners."

Masui smiled, her expression determined. Now she could discover who she would become partnered with!

Masui clenched her fist. She waited a moment. Then another, and another. Masui kept on waiting and waiting. She waited for so long that she eventually turned her head and looked around. She blinked and stared at the short old man.

"So, um...who exactly are our partners?" she asked aloud.

The short old man slapped his hand to his forehead. "You kids...you're as gullible as trolls!" he commented loudly.

Masui and the others all looked at one another. Then they all turned their gazes to the older man, confused. "Say...what?" Takato asked.

Something fast moved towards Takato, and next thing Masui saw Takato's face was forcibly turned to one side. Masui stared as she realized that the old man had slapped Takato across the face.

"What's wrong with you?" the old man yelled, though Masui got the feeling he really did not feel any anger. "Have you no sense, you kids! I have already spoken of your partners, numskulls!"

Masui looked at Gaki, baffled beyond reason. "I'm sorry, Tomachi-sensei," Masui said. "But...you have not told us _anything_."

"Where's the sense you kids were born with?" Professor Tomachi asked, putting his hands behind his back. He groaned and brought his hand to his forehead, slowly this time, but then he looked up at the six teenagers with an exasperated look on his face. "I introduced you to the rest of the Professors, correct?"

Masui did not know how introducing them had anything to do with their partners getting announced. So what did Tomachi want to try and get at?

"The order, young ones," the old Professor added with an exasperated groan. "The order will give you the answer."

Masui looked at Gaki, and then looked at Shisu, whom did not return her look. Of course, Masui looked very thoughtful now. In just what order exactly had the Professor greeted them?

"Could you repeat the order, Professor Tomachi?" Takato asked.

The Professor once again slapped Takato's face.

"Honestly, what is wrong with you?" the short old man asked. Once again, Masui could hear no anger coming from the Professor's tone.

"Let's see."

Masui, along with everyone else, turned their heads at the sound of a soft and sweet voice. Masui found herself looking at the short amber hair of Anna. The girl looked so innocent, yet thoughtful.

"I remember you saying the first pair was...Takato-san...and Gaki-san," she said, not looking anyone in the eye.

Masui grinned. Of course! If Gaki and Shisu were not partnered together, then that meant she had a chance! She felt so excited she could barely suppress herself.

"And the second pair. It was Shisu-san..."

Masui grinned even wider as she waited in anticipation.

"...and Anna-san."

Masui's heart fell apart. What? Had she heard right? No, no, she must have been mistaken. But she looked over at Professor Tomachi to see the old man with his eyes closed, nodding his head. Masui's entire body cracked. If that were all true, then there were merely two left. Her and...Masui turned her head slowly.

"The last pair was Masui-san and Daijirotama-san."

Masui felt as though she wanted to scream. _Daijirotama_? Who the hell's idea was that to partner them together?

Masui quickly approached Professor Tomachi and spoke, her questions and tone very demanding. "Sensei, why should I be partnered with Daijirotama-san?" she questioned harshly. "He is most certainly _not_ the perfect fit for me! Shisu-san is! Daijirotama-san is cocky, energetic, a lousy fighter..."

"Hey!" Daijirotama defended, his eyes blazing. "You have no right to judge people like that!"

"Sure I do!" Masui argued, looking at the teenage boy now. "I know how you act, you sleezy-!"

"Seriously, Masui-san, you're being rude!" Daijirotama interrupted.

Masui snorted. "Whatever," she said crossly. "The point is that he is not meant to become partnered to _me_!"

Professor Tomachi suddenly lunged forward in a speedy second and slapped Masui across the face. Masui touched her face with her hand and stared at the Professor. He looked up at her with narrowed and sincere eyes.

"Once again, where's the sense you were born with?" Tomachi asked. "There is no doubt in our minds; you and Daijirotama-san are _destined_ to become partners!"

Masui stared at Professor, her eyes widened. She chuckled with disbelief and said to the Professor, "I think you are mistaken, Tomachi-Sensei. There is no way in hell I could work with him!"

"It is either him or no partner!" the Professor challenged.

Masui gazed at Tomachi open-mouthed. Did he truly intend on partnering her and Daijirotama?

Masui found herself getting slapped on the shoulder with a hand. She turned her head and looked to see Daijirotama standing there, gazing at her rather eagerly. Masui turned away, not wanting to look at the eager and sympathetic look in the boy's eyes.

"Look, I am not too fond of this either," Daijirotama explained. "But what other choice do we have? We might as well work together."

Masui sighed and looked over at Shisu. The older boy gazed back at her and shrugged his shoulders. Masui noticed, also, that Shisu had a disgruntled look on his face, even more upset and angry than her own. He must not feel happy with the Professors' choice of partnering, either. Masui then proceeded to look at her friend Gaki, who stood with her eyes closed and her arms crossed. Masui did not understand. Why had the Professors given them all partners that they did not at all like?

"Now, on with the ceremony," Professor Tomachi announced. Masui looked at the short old man as he began to shout words to the ceiling. "Demons, good and bad, roam across our lands. Four of these evil Oni have prominently become our enemy: the Griffins, the trolls, the minotaurs, and the dragons. The Seisenshi created once four great brigades of fighters to combat these evil forces: the Tororu-Hanta, the Troll Hunters; the Gurifin Torappa, the Griffin Trappers; the Minotaurosuasashin, the Minotaur Assassins; and the Doragonsureiya, the Dragon Slayers.

"From the age of 5, young children like you once were begin to assume your positions among the Seisenshi, and discover what it is you are meant to do with the Seisenshi. For an entire decade you have learned the ways of the warrior and learned to combat many forces, small and large. The Seisenshi teach children to combat one of the primary four forces that threaten our world. And now it is time for you to take your place among us. Yukimasa Masui and Bakunada Daijirotama, Sakairi Gaki and Yoshioka Takato, Shibuya Anna and Murata Shisu!

"Congratulations, you have all become partnered as the newest Seisenshi of Shiroma. Hail to the six new Level 1 Troll Hunters!" Tomachi cheered.

"Hail!" the other Professors in the room shouted.

Masui, as soon as the other Professors had finished their cheering, spun around and left the room, completely ignoring the surprised remarks of the other Level 1 Hunters.

"Masui-san, wait!" a voice called.

Masui did not turn around or stop, but she did not need to in order to tell her that Daijirotama had called on her to slow down.

"Masui-san, hold on!" he called to her. "Wait up, partner!"

Masui had had enough. She halted in her footsteps and turned around swiftly, glaring at Daijirotama with a repentant stare. She narrowed her eyes as he stopped and stared back at her, feet away from her, his expression shocked.

"Do _not_ call me your partner," she snarled to him. "Not partner. Not friend, Not acquaintance. Not _anything_ other than my name. You hear? You will never prove yourself to me."

Daijirotama stared at her, somehow looking undeterred by the ferocity and sincerity in Masui's voice. "Fine, I can respect that," he replied, surprising Masui. "You need time to get used to it. I can respect that. But at least wait up for me next time." Daijirotama smiled.

Masui groaned and spun around, continuing her angry march. "Fine," she agreed unhappily. "We can work together. But don't think for a second that we're partners!"

Daijirotama shrugged his shoulders, apparently not minding Masui's words, and the two of them left the Troll Building of Shiroma.

"Hey, Masui-san?" Daijirotama asked, approaching the girl's side. Masui turned her gaze dangerously to see the boy holding his hands behind his back.

"I can tell you really don't like me," he commented.

"Really, you think so?" Masui asked in a rude and sarcastic way.

"Well, maybe you don't like me, but if it's all the same, I admire you in some ways."

Masui stared at Daijirotama with narrowed eyes. He held up his hands, looking innocent. "I swear, I do not mean to sound like a kiss ass," he told her. "But I really do mean it."

Masui felt only curious now. "Really? How so?" she asked him.

"Well, I really admire your strength and weapons skills," he said.

"Weapons _skills_?" Masui questioned.

"Well, yeah, why not?" Daijirotama replied with surprise. "I have never seen someone use a crossbow or wooden weapons like you do. You're so accurate and precise and swift. It's cool, really."

Masui glared at Daijirotama. "Cool?"

"Uh-huh."

"Cool."

"What?"

"Is that the best word you can come up with?" she demanded. "_Cool_?"

Daijirotama stared at her, confused. "Well, sure," he replied. "Is it so bad to use that word?"

Masui snorted, her mouth open with disbelief. "Honestly, that does not give me enough credit," she said bluntly.

Daijirotama looked forward, and suddenly Masui saw him bursting with laughter.

"You're probably right!" Daijirotama agreed. "You're _way_ better than that!"

Masui stared at him. She had not expected the boy to agree with her so readily. Still, Masui wondered if there was any possibility of manipulating him. After all, Daijirotama it seemed, had a very accepting and willing-to-agree kind of personality. She wondered if she would use this to her advantage.

"Hey, I saw no more new missions or quests on the board," Daijirotama said, speaking up as they walked through the town of Shiroma. "So how about we do something?"

"_Do_ something?" Masui challenged angrily.

Daijirotama froze, looking uneasy at the site of Masui's glare, and he added, "Well, how about we just get something to eat, Masui-san?" he suggested lightly.

Masui sighed but nodded her head. "Fine," she agreed. "But you're buying."

Daijirotama laughed nervously. "I guess so. So you pick, Masui-san. What would you like to eat?"

Masui looked around, suddenly uncertain and surprised. No one had every asked her what to eat. She had always merely chosen for herself whenever she was alone, or others chose themselves without asking her opinion. Daijirotama was the first to ask what _she_ wanted to do and where _she_ wanted to go.

Masui turned her head and her gaze rested upon a little colorful shop at the corner of a cobblestone street. She lifted her hand and pointed at it with a finger. She remembered this shop. She enjoyed it.

"That one," she said bluntly.

Daijirotama followed her gaze, looked back at Masui, and back at the shop. "_That_ shop?" he questioned with surprise.

Masui nodded her head and walked toward the shop, with Daijirotama quickly following behind her. Masui entered the shop, looking around. Surprisingly, the shop did not look busy at the moment. Two people, a young couple, sat together, laughing at chattering, but other than that the shop seemed dead.

"Is that Masui-chan?" a voice asked.

Masui turned her head to see a gruff and chubby man standing behind a bright green counter. Though gruff, he had a bright expression on his thick, ginger-bearded face. He wore a large white apron and had short ginger hair.

"Welcome back!" the man greeted cheerily. "Been three months since you last came! I was beginning to get worried!"

Masui smiled ever so slightly, but it faded as she approached the counter. The counter had a large hole in it, and Masui looked down. She saw tubs and tubs of color and cold, creamy food that smelled just wonderful.

"What'll you have?" he asked, wiping his hands with a cloth.

"The springtime usual, Shinjo-san," Masui told him.

"One mint chocolate-chip coming up!" the chubby man, Shinjo, said.

"Extra chocolate," Masui added.

"Can do," he replied.

Masui turned her head as Daijirotama's arm brushed her shoulder.

"And what about you, young man?" Shinjo asked the boy.

Daijirotama looked at the flavors below, gazing carefully at each and every one. "Cherry," he finally decided. "And could you put a chocolate drizzle over it?"

"Can do," Shinjo repeated.

As Shinjo worked on getting the two teenagers their ice cream, Daijirotama looked at Masui and asked, "I get the feeling you know one another," he inquired. "Do you?"

"Yes," Masui answered without looking at him. "Shinjo was a traveler before he worked here. And he just happened to meet my family."

"Speaking of, what's your family like Masui-san?" Daijirotama asked curiously. "I don't think you have ever mentioned them. How are your parents?"

Metal clanged on the counter, and a dead silence came upon the shop. Masui frowned and slowly turned her gaze towards Daijirotama in a very dangerous manner. He gazed back at her, eyes wide, looking very innocent. He then looked at Shinjo, who merely glared right back at him.

"D-did I say something wrong?" Daijirotama asked, confused and exasperated.

"Best not to mention any of that. Alright!" Shinjo said. "Mint chocolate chip with extra chips for Masui-chan, and cherry with chocolate drizzle for you, young man."

Shinjo handed Masui and Daijirotama each a cone with a scoop of ice cream. Masui gratefully took the ice cream from Shinjo, as did Daijirotama.

"So what's with hanging out with this boy, now, Masui-chan?" Shinjo asked curiously, his voice cheery once again.

"Why chan?" Daijirotama asked. "Chan is supposed to be referring to young kids. Why use it on us?"

"Shinjo-sama calls every kid chan," Masui replied. "Infant, kid, teenager...Shinjo just calls every kid chan. You get used to it."

"You two do not know each other well, I can tell," Shinjo observed.

"Not really," Masui explained. "We became partners today."

"New Hunters, eh?" Shinjo said simply, sounding excited. "Congratulations! In that case this treat's on me!"

Masui smiled ever so slightly. "Thank you, Shinjo-san," she thanked.

"No worries," Shinjo assured delightfully, turning away to help another incoming customer.

Masui walked away and sat down in a chair next to a window, looking outside at the bustling life of Shiroma.

"Sure is nice out there, huh?" Daijirotama asked as he sat down. Masui nodded but did not look over at him.

"Hey, sorry about earlier," Daijirotama apologized, prompting Masui to look at him with surprise.

"What about?" she asked.

"Saying stuff about your family."

"Oh." Masui looked out the window again. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Clearly it is," Daijirotama urged. "We do not know each other well enough. I knew nothing about whatever happened with your family. If you don't want to talk about it, I can fully respect that. But if you do want to talk to me, I'm here."

Masui turned her head, staring at Daijirotama. No one had ever shown this much sympathy and concern for her before. She almost felt flattered. Well, almost.

Daijirotama licked his ice cream a few times before speaking. "And while we're on the subject, I want to ask a favor."

Masui groaned. "What kind of favor, Daijirotama-san?" she asked.

"That's exactly it," Daijirotama replied, pointing at her. "Masui-san, I'm not asking a lot. I'm hardly asking anything. I'll be there for you and listen to you and fight at your side no matter what. All I ask is that you _stop using my full name_."

Masui stared at Daijirotama. That's all he had to request.

"I'd like it if you call me Dai-san or Daiji-san. Can you do that?"

Masui kept staring at the boy. True, he did not ask for much. And he had guts to demand anything from her at all. So, she supposed, she could comply.

"Alright, I can do that," she told him. "_Daiji_-san."

Daiji smiled, looking very happy that Masui tried to act nice. And, for the first time, the two Hunters enjoyed an afternoon together of the passing day.


	4. Intro 3: Stark Differences

A shape flew ahead in the dark of the trees. A pair of bright and golden wings clipped some sharp branches of pine trees. The dark shape quickly fell to the ground, screeching loudly. The creature frantically looked around, its eyes searching.

Something shot out from the bushes, piercing the creature on its thick-muscled leg. The creature shrieked and stared at it's leg, its eyes wide with pain. The blade of a heavyweight sword protruded from its flesh. Using its beak, the creature grabbed the sword and began to pull it from its leg, resisting greatly from screaming.

A dark and tall figure suddenly appeared from the bushes, its form covered by shadows. The shape raised an arm and hurled it forward, catching the creature on its head. The creature, a golden oni, screeched at the tall and once-darkened figure.

The male human being, nearly two meters tall, had a very muscular form, and wore a dark yellow-orange shirt with bagged white pants and a large golden yellow overcoat and reached past his knees. His shoes fit tight around his feet, and his locks were blonde and flowing. His blonde eyes could not contrast his defined chin and perfect-looking face. On his chest and arms he wore shining silver armor that looked to be made of some of the finest materials around.

The golden demon, with golden wings, eagle claws, and a lion's head, snarled at the muscular human male. Forgetting the sword, the demon, a griffin, pushed itself off the ground and prepared to strike the human. But something hit it from underneath, catching it off-balance. The griffin crashed to the ground and blinked, looking around.

Another two-legged figure, another human, had appeared out of nowhere. As the griffin fixed its eyes on the newcomer, a sudden and agonizing pain stabbed it in its front leg. The griffin turned as the muscular male had pulled the sword from its leg and sliced at its wing. Its wing, now nearly severed from its body, lay on the ground, unable to move. The griffin screeched and looked back at the newcomer suddenly hit it in the head with its weapon.

The griffin fell to the ground, knocked unconscious. The two humans exchanged a glance and looked at each other. The muscular male, an older teenage boy, had on his face a look of delight and pride. The other human, a much thinner older teenage girl, just smiled softly.

"Nice piece of meat here, huh?" the boy told the girl, his voice deep and booming.

"Rokuma-san, don't forget," the girl reminded, her voice unusually thin and quiet for her age. "We're _Trappers_, not Assassins or Slayers or Hunters. We don't kill."

"Give me a break!" the teenage boy, Rokuma, breathed. "I could care less about killing! All I want is to succeed, that's all there is to it."

The girl smiled. "And that's what I admire about you."

Rokuma looked at the girl. "I have an admirer?" he joked, bringing his fingers to his chin. "I like. I like very much." Rokuma looked down at the griffin. "How much of a price will _this_ one be worth?" he questioned.

The girl shrugged her shoulders. "Hard to say," she replied, her voice slowly becoming stronger but still sounding very small. "Is it wanted?"

"Dunno," Rokuma replied. "All griffins look the same." Suddenly Rokuma stared at the girl, baffled, as her body stood covered in shadows. "By the way, can't you come closer?" he suggested. "You'll freak me out."

The girl emerged from the shadows, her form coming into contact with the daylight. Despite the fact that Rokuma thought her creepy when in the shadows, she knew that he just wanted to see her face clearly. No one ever thought her creepy at all. The girl had very long and very silver hair that reached past her waist laying on her back, with two smaller strands laying in front barely touching her chest. She wore a thin headband the same color as Rokuma's shirt, a long, light yellow dress that went past her knees, and shin-high silver heel boots. On each of her wrists she wore two charm bracelets, each with different colored jewels. Her figure looked very beautiful, and her soft expression and bright blue eyes seemed only to add on to her beauty.

Rokuma looked down at the girl's hand to see her holding a well-crafted wooden kendo with a few steel rings near both ends. "You have the most predictable weapon, Uchiki-san," he laughed.

The girl Uchiki stared at Rokuma before her face began to flush with embarrassment. "That's not nice, Rokuma-san!" she objected, her voice suddenly strong. But she quickly retracted herself by bringing her hands to her face, holding her kendo with every finger. "I just could never hold a weapon like what you have. Swords, and crossbows, and knives. I'm just….not a killer."

Rokuma laughed some more. "And that's why you became a _Trapper_," he reminded her. "I do not blame you."

Uchiki smiled. Despite the fact that Rokuma loved to fight, and she did not, he never really seemed to mind their differences. In the three years that they had been partners since the age fifteen, Rokuma seemed to less and less be bothered by Uchiki's personality. True, her name meant shyness all on its own, and she easily reflected that trait, and Rokuma certainly did not reflect that traits or any similar traits whatsoever, but the muscular teenage boy never seemed bothered by it. In fact, Uchiki believed that he could easily tolerate it, whereas she herself could still find it difficult to accept her partner as a fighting and spirited guy.

"Uchiki-san," Rokuma told her. "What's say we take this piece of meat back to the Building?"

Uchiki smiled, forgetting her thoughts, and replied, "Yeah, sure."

Rokuma took out a small dart from his coat and stuck it in the griffin's leg. The griffin screeched, only to fall silent moments later. Uchiki flinched. The dart only knocked out the griffin, not killed it, but Uchiki still hated doing that to animals.

"Come on, Uchiki-san!" Rokuma blurted out. "Let's hurry before the solution wears off!"

Uchiki nodded as she and Rokuma walked forward and grabbed the griffin, holding it as they walked back towards Shiroma. Although Rokuma primarily held the griffin's weight, Uchiki still tried to help as best she could. That's just the kind of personality she had: helpful but in a quiet way.

The two teenagers, after some walking and after the sun had already begun to set, Uchiki and Rokuma arrived on the cobblestone streets of Shiroma, a large golden griffin in hand.

"Do you think the Professors will be pleased?" Uchiki asked softly with concern.

"Hell yeah!" Rokuma yowled back in his booming voice, causing Uchiki to squeak with surprise. "This a big, bad griffin we got! They'll be totally pleased!"

Uchiki nodded, supposing that Rokuma was right. The two of them eventually came upon a large white building with golden yellow lining and bright pearl statues.

Rokuma breathed in loudly. "Ahh!" he breathed out. "Good to be home."

Uchiki nodded her head in agreement. It really was home for them. Most Trappers, Slayers, Assassins, and Hunters had the privilege of having a room in the buildings where they reported to. And Rokum and Uchiki had two of the nicest rooms in any of the buildings for students, merely because Rokuma's grandfather was one of the six Professors of the Griffin Building. Both Uchiki and Rokuma had rooms near the top of the building, in of the four spires that rose above many of the other buildings of Shiroma. And, of course, Rokuma was one of the few students actually related to a Griffin Building Professor, so naturally he and Uchiki got very nice treatment. Uchiki had always gotten nice treatment. She knew it from living through her childhood very happily.

As the two approached the door, Uchiki, suddenly becoming flustered and nervous, warned, "Rokuma-san, don't kick the door again, remember?"

Rokuma looked back at Uchiki with a straight face, then he smiled. "Can do!" Rokuma looked forward and lifted his leg, bunching his muscles. Uchiki screamed with nervous fear as Rokuma kicked the front door and set his foot down hard on the nice tiled floor inside.

"What's up, ladies?!" Rokuma shouted. "I'm back!"

Uchiki breathed out, feeling exhausted. He did it again, right after she had warned him. _Again_. Uchiki and Rokuma entered the building and Uchiki heard many gasps before she spotted all kinds of girls rushing towards them. Well, rushing towards _him_.

"Rokuma-senpai!"

"How are you?"

"You look dashing as ever!"

"Did your mission go good!"

Uchiki slowly set down the tail of the griffin, which she had held in her hands in the entire way, and slowly moved to the side, moving away from Rokuma and the six girls, young and older teenagers, that swarmed him.

"Can't escape me."

Uchiki squealed and spun around, the hair on her back standing on end as she saw a teenage girl standing with black curly hair in pigtails, staring at her dangerously.

"You know, it's a wonder how you got partnered at all with Rokuma-senpai," the girl told Uchiki dangerously. "Perhaps we should correct that." The girl smiled evilly.

Though Uchiki was nearly two years older than this girl, she could not fight back. She could only look down and, heart pounding, try her best to back away.

"I-I'm sorry," Uchiki apologized in a quiet and nervously afraid voice. "I-I can go now and head to my-"

"Really? Head to your _room_?" the girl challenged, quickly approaching Uchiki, making her feel even more afraid. "The room that should belong to me? Or Yara-san? Or Mia-san? Or perhaps Kunaki-san is a better partner!"

Uchiki trembled so hard she could not move without trembling even more. She found herself whining, wishing that Rokuma would come and help her, but no help came from him as he asked the other girls to help him with the griffin, to which all the girls looked mesmerized by him as he asked.

"Yada-san!"

The girl in front of Uchiki turned and suddenly a look of fear crept over her face. Uchiki turned to head to see a very tall and beautiful woman standing. The woman had short and curly golden brown hair and green eyes. She wore a dark yellow cloak and a golden-colored outfit underneath. But the beauty of her body quickly dissipated as soon as Uchiki spotted the angry look on the woman's face.

"Get lost," she told the girl dangerously.

The pigtail girl, Yada, screamed and ran off, joining Rokuma and the other six girls that assisted him with the griffin.

Uchiki looked back at the woman, who pushed a tuft of golden brown hair out of her face. As soon as she gazed at Uchiki, her expression softened and she even smiled a little. Uchiki smiled in return. This was Uchiki's only friend in the Griffin Building: one of the Professors' assistants, Kusahana, a very intelligent and sweet young woman. Kusahana had become a Griffin Trapper Master around the time Uchiki had become a Level 1 Trapper herself. Kusahana, a 27-year-old woman, had high hopes of becoming a Professor of the Shiroma Griffin Building herself.

"Uchiki-san, dear," Kusahana said quietly, her gaze sympathetic. "Why do you let those girls push you around so much?"

"I'm sorry, Hana-senpai," Uchiki apologized, still trembling, though not as much as she had earlier. "I just….I don't…."

"You don't know how to stand up for yourself?" Kusahana finished.

Uchiki nodded her head. "I'm sorry, Hana-senpai," Uchiki apologized again, bowing to head to Kusahana. "But I think I will go to my room now."

Kusahana nodded her head, looking rather upset. "If you need me, Uchiki-san, you know where to find me." And with that Kusahana turned away and left.

Uchiki breathed out and walked in a different direction, going through a small door with golden lining. She closed the door and saw a small flight of stairs. Uchiki climbed the stairs. And she climbed more stairs. And more and more.

Uchiki finally reached the top of the stairs, breathing out, though she did not feel a need to catch her breath.

Uchiki walked through a curving hallway before reaching a dead-end, met by two doorways on either side of the hall. Uchiki walked forward and opened the door on the right, closing the door behind her.

A large window-door greeted Uchiki, letting in the warm sunlight of the setting sun, turning the pearl-like walls of the room almost a hazy golden color. A bed of soft yellow sheets sat at the edge of the room not far from the open window, with its silky and clear white curtains blowing with the wind.

Uchiki walked toward the window-door, which led onto a small white balcony, and closed it, the draft in the room easing. Uchiki found herself merely standing there, watching as the sun sank behind the horizon, until it stopped shining in her room. Uchiki breathed in and breathed out, turning away.

A soft knock at her door made Uchiki look up. The door slowly opened and Rokuma's large chin appeared, following by his face and flowing blonde hair.

"Hey, Uchiki-san," Rokuma greeted cheerily, as if not really paying attention to the down look on Uchiki's face. "Thought I might say good night."

"Yes, of course. Good night, Rokuma-san," Uchiki replied sweetly. Moments later Rokuma closed his eyes and nodded his head, closing the door in an instant. Uchiki breathed out, unsure what to think. She had to stay sweet around everyone, even him, even though Rokuma more often than not did not seem to care about her. They were just partners who trapped griffins together, and that was all he ever seemed to think of her as.

Uchiki went over to a glistening white dresser and opened the top second drawer. She quickly took off her dress and removed the headband from her hair, leaving only her shoes, her undergarments. Uchiki slipped her bright shoes off her feet and took off her bra, putting on a pair of warm pajamas that were white with golden lining on the sleeves and collar of her shirt. She pulled out her hair and looked at her wrists. There sat her charm bracelets, on both of her wrists. But Uchiki left the bracelets. These were the only things that she did not take off. They were very special to her.

Uchiki stretched her legs as she pulled the covers of the bed up and lay her body down on the soft white sheets, pulling the covers back over her and closing her eyes. Uchiki felt herself getting lulled to sleep by the silence in moments.

Uchiki woke up and yawned, stretching her arms as she lifted them high above her head. She'd had a wonderful night's sleep.

Uchiki smiled as she looked outside, gazing at the warm light that shone on the buildings from the hidden sun. Uchiki slowly pulled herself out of bed and quickly changed her clothes. She removed her pajamas from her body and changed her undergarments, pulling a new and clean dress from her closet. She brushed through her hair, sitting at the chair. As she sat and brushed, a tune rang in her voice, the humming turning into singing:

"_Hoshi ga yozora ni kagayaku_

_Taiyō no yō ni kasuka ni hikaru._

_Seiza ga ginga,_

_Yoru no mugen._

_Azayakana hikari_

_Shiro no ki no yō ni_

_Shikashi, kodokuna hoshi_

_Hanatte oka rete iru_

_Kodokuna yama no yō ni_

_Kazeninotte hoshi_

_Orochi mayonaka ni….."_

"Falling Star?"

Uchiki stopped brushing her hair and turned her head. By the sound of the voice, someone stood at her door on the other side.

"Come in."

The door opened and a young gentleman entered. Not Rokuma; someone much younger and with a stockier figure. The boy looked at Uchiki and repeated, "Falling Star? That's what you were singing?"

Uchiki nodded. "You know that song?"

The boy looked up at the ceiling and set his hands in his pockets. Without paying attention to tune, the boy said, "Stars shine bright in the night sky glimmering like the sun. Constellations and galaxies, and an endless night."

Uchiki smiled. "Glowing bright like trees of white," she continued with slight pitch. "And a lonely star shines like a lonely mountain. A star in the wind falls down to the ground-"

"Utsukushi nagareboshi," the boy finished.

"A lovely falling star," Uchiki translated. She smiled and finished brushing her hair before she grabbed her headband and put it in her hair. She stood up, walked away from her vanity, and approached the boy.

"Most people don't know that song," Uchiki noted.

"My mom sang it to me all the time when I was a kid," the boy told her.

"Did you need me for something, Kako-san?" Uchiki asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Not completely," the boy Kako replied. "But Kusahana-senpai wanted to talk to you."

Uchiki nodded her head in understanding. "Tell Hana-san, I will be right down."

Kako, surprisingly, did not leave and merely stared at Uchiki. "Why do you call her that?"

"What?" Uchiki asked with confusion.

"Why do you call Kusahana-senpai _Hana-san_?" he questioned further, suddenly sounding annoyed. "It's improper."

"It's not if she's your friend," Uchiki replied, still confused.

"How is anyone your friend here?" Kako asked her.

Uchiki felt hurt by this. She looked away, her expression becoming upset. Kako ignored her and turned away, saying, "Don't forget to find Kusahana-senpai."

Uchiki did not reply. She did not even nod her head as Kako left the room. Whining softly to herself, and brushing her dress a few times with her hands, Uchiki left her room and closed the door, not even bothering to look at Rokuma's room door as she walked down the hall.

Uchiki quickly walked down the stairs until she reached the bottom, walking through a small hallway before reaching the main hall. On the other side of the hall she spotted Kusahana, standing by a window. Uchiki waved shyly to Kusahana, who waved back after a few moments.

Uchiki trotted over to Kusahana to join her, keeping her hands behind her back as a smile suddenly erupted on her face. "Hi there, Hana-san," Uchiki greeted. "How are you this morning? Did you get enough sleep?"

"Quite enough, Uchiki-san," Kusahana replied. "I was hoping to have some breakfast with you and chat. Is that alright?"

"Sure," Uchiki replied softly, smiling brightly. Kusahana smiled back before turning away and leading the older Trapper into the mess hall of Griffin Building. Uchiki spotted many Trappers and Professors, of different ages, genders, and physiques, sitting and eating and chatting and arguing. Uchiki usually did not like it in here because it was always so loud and everyone always battered her, but with Kusahana around she did not mind it as much.

Uchiki and Kusahana approached the counter, where a thin lady, one of the chefs, stood ready to get them some food.

"I'll take a ricebowl, breakfast miso, and how about some steamed vegetables to go with that?" Kusahana said.

The kitchen lady nodded her head and looked at Uchiki eagerly. Uchiki simply smiled and said, "I'll have my usual, Imiko-sama. Ricebowl with a tamagoyaki on the side. Milk, too."

The kitchen lady nodded her head before turning around and pulling out two trays, while cooking food and setting them occasionally on the trays.

Uchiki and Kusahana faced one another, engaging in conversation.

"So I heard that Rokuma-kun went off on a mission with another girl about a week ago," Kusahana began. "Care to tell me if the rumor is true?"

Uchiki sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I cannot really say, Hana-san," she confessed. "I was visiting my brother that day, so I really had no time to see what Rokuma-san had done all day."

"Honestly, Uchi-san!" Kusahana breathed in exasperation, using her nickname for Uchiki. "How do you put _up_ with that guy?"

Uchiki shrugged her shoulders as she and Kusahana picked up their trays and sat down at the end of one of the long tables of the mess hall.

"You need to console the Professors," Kusahana told her sincerely. "Trust me, I feel positive they would be more than happy to assign you with another partner-"

"No!" Uchiki shouted. She cupped her hands to her mouth as soon as she had that. "Well, no, I would rather not," she added indifferently.

"For goodness sake, Uchi-san," Kusahana breathed. "Why are you so intent on keeping Rokuma-kun as your partner? I mean, have you even taken any _thought_ as to how he treats you?"

Uchiki looked away. "I do not want to give the Professors any trouble," she answered quietly.

"Uchi-san," Kusahana said with sympathy. "The Professors want to help you, and every Trapper here. They want you to become the best you can be. But I think that both of you are holding yourselves back by what you're doing! You both have not decided to stand up for yourselves! I know Rokuma-san would not, so you will have to!"

"Hana-san, please," Uchiki pleaded. "I do not want this to become harder than it already has become. I will keep Rokuma-san as my partner."

Kusahana sighed in disbelief, but she did not protest. "I just want to look out for you. Uchiki-san, you have to understand-"

"I do not think you understand the kind of bond we share," Uchiki interrupted.

"_Bond_?" Kusahana snapped. "Uchiki-san, no wonder you cannot communicate with people! What you two share is _not_ a bond, I assure you! He would have treated you better than this if you two shared a bond."

"I feel like I am getting close to understanding how he is," Uchiki pressed.

"Everyone already knows how Rokuma-kun acts," Kusahana objected.

Uchiki shook her head. "Everyone _thinks_ they know," she attempted to convince. "But deep down, everyone has their secrets, their feelings, the things they never share with anyone. Rokuma-san just wants to keep them holed up because he feels they are of no importance. But they mean _everything_."

"Uchi-san, I think you're talking nonsense," Kusahana grumbled.

"Hana-san, my mother always told me that _everyone_ hides something," Uchiki insisted. "Perhaps I do not know Rokuma-san well, but I know him well enough to know that there is a spot in him that, if I just hit right and at the right time, I can understand him better, and he will understand me better."

"Uchiki-san, are you confused?" Kusahana questioned. "Every Trapper knows you, and they know you well enough to know that you cannot _hit_ at all! You're too afraid to! And what makes you think you can hit his pressure point at all? Do you even know if he haves one?"

"Like Mother always says, everyone has a weak point, both physically and mentally," Uchiki assured. "I will not hit him physically; I already know his physical weak point. But I need to find his mental weak point. I will find it."

"Suit yourself," Kusahana breathed out. "Just do not think you can come crying to me when you give up. I'm warning you right now, Uchi-san; _nothing_ good will come out of this."

"Just watch me," Uchiki said, her voice loud with confidence.

"You're determined, I'll give you that. If you need me, I'll be talking with Professor Ranama-sensei." With that, Kusahana stood up to leave, bringing her tray with her.

As Uchiki turned her head, she spotted Rokuma talking with three girls, their expressions full of adoration. Uchiki looked away and focused on her food, though she had somewhat lost her appetite. She had assured Kusahana that she could find Rokuma's mental weak point. Still, a question burned in her mind: How?


	5. Intro 4: Quite as a Mouse

Something loud snorted. An enormous creature, with deep blue skin like the twilight and shadowed-gray hooves, stepped left and right, its body upright like a human beings. It snorted again, sniffing for anything nearby.

A loud commotion made the beast turn with surprise and anger, but could not defend itself as soon as something sharp pierced its shoulder, passing right through it. Another hit the creature, followed by another and another. They kept coming, nearly one hundred of them in the midst of three seconds. Suddenly the storm of sharp objects stopped.

But the creature had already gotten hit plenty of times, in its legs, its arms, its abdomen, and most prominently it horned head. The creature, unable to move, fell face-first onto the soft ground below it, blood streaming out of each hole in its body.

A shadow moved in the trees ahead. The tip of a silver machine gun stuck out of the shadows before its bearer followed suite. It was a tall teenage boy, wearing a dark navy mid-sleeve shirt and long bagged pants. He had thin blue gloves on his hands, and he wore a silver buttoned denim jacket that sat unbuttoned. His long blue-gray hair that covered part of his face contrasted with his red-orange eyes.

"You have just been assassinated, Demon," the boy, with a somewhat deep voice, warned, even though he knew the creature could not hear him. "This is what happens when you cross paths with District 14 Assassins."

"Yeah, show him!"

The boy's eyes widened, but then his eyelids fell again, as they normally did, when he turned his head and saw a figure appearing from the bushes, two pistols in hand. It was a teenage girl, no older than him, wearing an ocean blue dress that fell to her knees. A belt held her dress together at her waistline, and her dress was dotted with blue flowers. The girl had curly light blue hair that somewhat poofed out at her shoulder, and wore flat white shoes. Her eyes looked a bright green and on her neck sat a necklace with a strange key pendant on it.

The boy grumbled. "Ruined. You ruined the moment, Yashi-san."

The girl, in a giggly voice that sounded unusually deep for her physique, laughed, "Oh, you're such a stickler, Himotsu! Why do you have to ruin everything?!"

"I do not ruin everything, you do," the boy, Himotsu, grunted.

"I give a bit of nice emphasis to a lot of things, but I'm no stickler!" Yashi assured in an annoyingly chipper voice, putting her guns in two holsters on her sides that connected to her dress' belt. "_You're_ the one who is always so grumpy!"

Himotsu rolled his eyes in an instant before he lowering his machine gun and poked the creature on the ground with its barrel.

"Oh, yeah!" Yashi interrupted. "That minotaur's _way_ dead!"

"No duh, idiot," Himotsu grumbled.

"You grumble a lot," Yashi commented loudly. "Can you stop?"

"You shout cheerily a lot," Himotsu retorted without looking at her. "Can _you_ stop?"

Yashi shrugged her shoulders and made a noise, clearly undeterred by Himotsu's bad attitude. Still, he cared not; he just hated going on missions and quests with her at times. Actually, most of the time.

_No, _all _the time_, Himotsu convinced himself.

Yashi suddenly pulled one of her pistols, an M1911 Colt, from a holster and pointed it directed at the fallen minotaur. "Better make sure this bastard's dead."

Yashi pulled the trigger three times. Himotsu watched as each of the bullets hit the minotaur, and then, as if attracted to a highly powerful magnet, pulled themselves back to her gun and automatically reloaded themselves.

Yashi grunted with satisfaction as she raised her handgun into the air and examined it. "Colt Handgun with electromagnet reload. My favorite." Yashi returned the gun to its proper holster.

Himotsu rolled his eyes. Although Yashi always seemed like a pain in the ass, always talking in her annoying voice, he had to admit that she knew her guns, even more than he knew his own. He could not help it though: he did not know much about his machine guns and bazookas and rifles, but he just loved big guns. It was one of the few things he actually enjoyed about society.

"Come on, Himotsu!" Yashi called out as she ran off. "Let's go back and tell Professor Damako-sensei about our successful mission!"

Himotsu shrugged his shoulders as he slowly, and half-heartedly, following her. He never understood why the two of them had gotten partnered, but honestly he did not care. He just wanted to keep on increasing his level.

He and Yashi both had made it to Level 2 Minotaur Assassin, but they both still had a long way to go. True, they had only recently become Level 2 Assassins after nearly an entire year of being stupid Level 1 Assassins, but they still had a lot of work to do before they could reach Minotaur Assassin Master Level 15. That was the highest honor, Assassin and Slayer and Hunter and Trapper alike, that any of the Seisenshi could reach.

"Come on!" Yashi called out to Himotsu, interrupting his train of thought. "Stop slowing down!"

Himotsu ignored her as he kept his slow pace, throwing his machine gun onto his shoulder. While he walked, Yashi ran ahead, eventually running back to Himotsu, running to the side, and repeating it all over again. Himotsu did not really care. As long as she hardly talked to him, she could have done whatever the hell she wanted for all he cared.

When Yashi ran up ahead again and did not return, Himotsu thought nothing of it. He soon found himself exiting the wonderful darkness of the forest and into the light of the nearby valley. Himotsu climbed a hill and look to the side, exasperated as his eyelids fell even more.

Yashi giggled as she attempted to make an angel in the grass, moving her arms and legs up and down, in and out. She laughed to herself with her eyes closed, clearly enjoying herself. Himotsu shook his head and kept walking.

Movement in the corner of his eye made Himotsu turn his head in Yashi's direction once again. He grunted in disbelief as he saw that, although Yashi had stopped her attempt at making a 'grass' angel in the field, she now stared adoringly at a pretty violet flower that she had picked from the ground. Her eyelids low, she sniffed the flower over and over again. She looked completely lost in thought.

Himotsu groaned. Yashi acted like such a nature guru. Actually, now that he thought about it, Yashi _was_ a nature guru. She adored nature and animals, and would do anything to protect them. Whenever she sniffed a flower, or helping a baby bird, or explored new areas of nature, she would become lost within herself.

"Yashi-san!"

Yashi looked as though she had not heard her partner.

Himotsu groaned as he lifted his machine gun and, carefully setting his finger on the trigger, pulled it once and fired one shot into the air. Yashi blinked and turned her head. She frantically stood up and ran towards Himotsu with a skip in her step.

Himotsu rolled his eyes. Surprisingly, in addition to having an affection of nature, Yashi also had a love of guns and firearms. She was naturally drawn to them. For whatever reason, she loved them. Sometimes Himotsu wondered if she sometimes loved guns more than she loved animals.

When Yashi caught up to Himotsu, she held her hands behind her back and merely smiled. "Sorry about that," she apologized brightly. "Ready to go?"

Himotsu stared at her, his eyelids low. "I've _been_ ready to go," he told her.

Yashi shrugged her shoulders, not really caring what Himotsu thought of it. The two of them walked side by side until they reached the cobblestone streets of their hometown, Shiroma, passing by shopes and people all around.

"Now, remember that we need to report to the Professors," Himotsu reminded gently. "We-"

"Hey, Ama-san!"

Himotsu groaned as he realized that Yashi paid no attention to him. Instead, the Assassin raced ahead to meet a girl who looked much like her, wearing a dress and sporting poofy blue hair. The two girls introduced themselves to one another in a very friendly manner. Himotsu breathed out. They weren't sisters, but merely friends who loved dressing up as one another.

As the two girls chatted with one another, Himotsu approached them and caught the last bits of their conversation.

"-couldn't have possibly done it alone!"

"You two are like fire and ice!"

"Yeah! Speaking of, don't you get your partner today?"

"I think so."

"Well, good luck with your partner!"

"Thanks!"

The two girls waved to one another, delightful to have had a chance to speak with each other, before they parted ways. The girl went her own way, and Yashi returned to Himotsu's side.

Himotsu cared not for this friendly interaction as he and Yashi continued through the cobblestone streets, turning right, left, and left again and reaching a large building on their right with bulky stone walls topped with a few blue flags.

"Let's report!" Yashi said excitedly. She sprang forward and pushed the doors open to Shiroma's Minotaur Building, shouting, "We have returned from our mission!"

As Himotsu entered the building, hands in pockets, he noticed that most people in the main hall of Minotaur Building had even replied to Yashi's call. Some, like him, simply ignored the girl and kept on doing what they were doing.

Yashi turned to the right, humming to herself a delightful tone. Himotsu cleared his throat, and Yashi turned around.

"Yashi-san, the Professors are that way," he informed her, using his thumb to point in the opposite direction that she had ran off to.

Yashi giggled and nodded her head. "Right! Sorry!" Yashi bolted forward and ran in the direction that Himotsu pointed to. Himotsu grumbled as the two of them entered a hallway that led to a massive doorway. Yashi, bright as ever, slowly pushed the door open, a huge smile on her face. Himotsu followed suite, keeping his hands in his pockets.

Upon Yashi and Himotsu's arrival, five people either talking or sitting in chairs turned their heads to look at them curiously. Five other chairs sat empty. Himotsu noticed one in particular, a man with jet black hair and a thick beard wearing a trademark blue robe, who stared at him with narrowed eyes.

Himotsu ignored this with all his willpower as Yashi waved to the five adults and said, "We're back! Our mission is a success!"

The man with jet black hair nodded his head. A woman with knee-long silver-blue hair smiled and said, "Well done. Do you have your proof?"

Yashi looked back at Himotsu expectantly. Himotsu breathed out and felt around in his right pocket for a little orb, pulling it out and revealing a glowing blue energy. Himotsu had made sure to pick it up after he and Yashi had assassinated the minotaur. He always did that because he knew Yashi would always forget.

Himotsu tossed the energy orb to the woman with long hair, and she caught it gratefully. She nodded in approval at the little orb before it began to float in her palm and shrink, disappearing quickly.

Yashi bid the Professors farewell with a hand gesture. "Well, I certainly hope we can succeed with another mission soon enough! Ciao!" With that, Yashi turned around and left the room cheerily.

Himotsu stared after her, baffled. He could not believe her. Completed a mission and already, she had her mind set on something else. Shrugging his shoulders, he exited the large room, following Yashi as the happy-go-lucky girl skipped about.

As the two entered the main hall, Yashi laughed loudly to herself, attempting to find conversation around other Assassins. "Did you hear? Himotsu-san and I completed another mission!"

"Nice work, Yashi-san," a voice congratulated lightly. Himotsu turned his head to see a short female teenager with a light blue shirt accompanied by a flowing light blue shirt. Her shirt stopped just below her chest, leaving the skin on her belly exposed. She merely stood with her eyelids low.

"Hey there Hiko-san!" Yashi greeted cheerily. "Wonderful to see your face again! Haven't seen you in a while!"

"Really?" Himotsu asked. He thought Hiko and Yashi saw each other all the time. "Why's that?"

"Himotsu-san, you're ridiculous! Do you not pay attention to anything?" Yashi asked in disbelief. "Hiko-san and her partner Otoshimono-san went on a mission to take care of a group of Minotaurs in the far east. They left two-and-a-half days ago and I heard that they returned just this morning."

"Group of minotaurs, huh?" Himotsu inquired. "Out in the far east you said?"

"That's right," Hiko answered. "They were tough to beat, but Otoshimono-san and I took care of them after a while."

"I hear she and Oto-san were badass!"

"I'm sure we could have pulled off a mission just as bad-ass," Himotsu grunted.

"You're just jealous because they have been partners for eight months and made it to Level 3 Assassins!" Yashi accused. "What do you have against them, for real?!"

Himotsu shrugged his shoulders, unphased by Yashi's sudden outburst. "I just think that if we had stepped up our game in the past, we could have easily reached Level 3 by now, too."

"You think I'm to blame?!" Yashi shouted at him.

"I never said that, or implied it," Himotsu answered quietly. _But I definitely meant it._

Yashi turned away from him, grunting in disbelief and anger. "You think that I'm a weakling, is that it?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Himotsu answered as he listened to Yashi's raging. Somehow, it just did not sound real.

"Oh you're so mean!" Yashi yelled.

"Keep your voice down, sheesh," Himotsu complained. "Honestly, Yashi-san, are you _trying_ to attract attention to yourself?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I am not!"

"Well, I do not care," Himotsu grumbled. "Just keep your voice's volume a little lower, alright? I feel I will get a headache if you keep screaming like that."

Yashi kept her mouth closed shut, and suddenly she turned away, apparently frustrated or annoyed or both, and said nothing to Himotsu. Hiko looked at Himotsu and asked, "I don't get it, Himotsu-san. Why do you always insist on being so rude to your own partner?"

"We just work together, nothing more," Himotsu replied calmly. "We aren't boyfriend and girlfriend or brother and sister. Just _partners_. That's all."

"I think that the entire partnership matter is meant to get treated as something more than what you say," Hiko told him. "I think the matter of partnership is meant to be seen as a way to connect with others around you.

The Seisenshi are devoted to creating powerful warriors and powerful connections, and for us to understand the world around us better-"

"Yeah, yeah, quit with the wise wisdom or whatever," Himotsu interrupted.

"What a clever name, blockhead!" Hiko mused. "And thanks for nothing! Interrupting me like that!"

"Honestly, you're always such a downer," Yashi mumbled with disgruntlement.

"Seriously, start treating your partner with more respect from now on, Himotsu-san," Hiko ordered.

"I do not take such demands from anyone," Himotsu warned. "Least of all from those younger than me."

"Ugh!" Hiko turned away from Himotsu, either upset or disgusted, leaving him and Yashi alone.

"Ok! What's say we take on another mission?"

Yashi had said her words so cheerily it seemed as though she had blown off the conversation that had just been spoken. Himotsu groaned but followed Yashi impatiently as she looked at a board with different level missions and quests on it.

"Remember, we're only Level 2 Assassins," Himotsu pointed out once again. "So we-"

"Can only take Level J missions at best," Yashi finished for him impatiently. "I know, I know."

Yashi looked over the board for some time, prompting Himotsu to look with her. He saw all different kinds of mission and quests, different levels, different assignments, different rewards. Himotsu blinked as he realized that one mission in particular had caught his eye.

"Yashi-san, check out that mission," he told her quietly, pointing at a rolled up scroll on the board. Yashi tilted her head to the side as she saw that it read 'Stolen Artifact' on it. Himotsu grabbed the scroll and unrolled it.

"It's a Level K mission," Yashi observed.

"Yeah, and the reward is a silver orb," Himotsu added.

"_Silver_ orb?" Yashi breathed in disbelief. "Let me see that!" Yashi snatched the scroll from Himotsu and scanned it quickly. She blinked, smiling.

"I'll be damned!" she screamed cheerfully. "We need just one more silver orb to move up to Level 3, don't we?"

Himotsu, for the first time that day, smiled. "Uh-huh. This is perfect."

"Okay, so what do we have to do?"

Himotsu carried his large rifle carefully as he and Yashi raced through the forest, keeping quiet and low in the shadows.

"So, mind telling me what the mission we took is?" Yashi asked once again.

"For the love of peace!" Himotsu breathed, baffled. "Honestly, Yashi, pay attention more! There's a group of little minotaurs that stole an artifact belonging to the Shiroma Museum. It's dangerous, and we need to steal it back."

"From little minotaurs?" Yashi asked, laughing. "That'll be easy!"

"Easier said than done," Himotsu warned her. "The scroll said these little minotaurs go by the name Mittsu Kiritori, the Three Burglars. They're tough, so we have to keep quiet."

"That's my specialty," Yashi told her partner, her voice barely louder than a whisper. "I'll keep quiet, don't you worry. Quiet as a mouse."

_Try quieter,_ Himotsu thought to himself. He had heard that little minotaurs had heightened senses, particularly sight and hearing, but he did not know for sure. He could only hope that they could complete their mission without having to fight much.

The two Assassins finally came upon a location, just in front of a large and grassy hill, and they quickly ducked behind some bushes.

"Is that their hideout?" Yashi whispered.

"It's what the scroll says, but we cannot be too certain," Himotsu answered.

"Should I check?" she suggested.

"Go right ahead."

In moments did Yashi shoot from the bushes and, with very quiet stealth, approach the little grassy hill and somersault forward, laying up against the hill as she listened for any sounds and scanned the area for any signs of enemies.

Yashi then gave Himotsu the thumbs-up, and Himotsu emerged from the bushes, his footsteps barely making a sound. He soon lay down right next to Yashi and he looked around.

When he looked at Yashi, she smiled at him with a wide grin. Himotsu looked her up and down, wondering why she had such a look on her face. Suddenly his gaze fell upon her breast. He examined them for a mere moment. They had grown larger since the first time they had met each other a year ago. Back then, they had a flat look to them, but not now…

Immediately Himotsu looked away, his face becoming red with embarrassment. How could he led such thoughts into his mind? Did Yashi _want_ him to think such things?

Himotsu shook his head and looked around, hoping to erase those thoughts, and said quietly, "Now we have to look for an entrance first, Yashi-san-"

"Found it!"

Himotsu, startled by Yashi's loud voice, turned his head to see Yashi standing over a small hole in the ground. Himotsu stood up and rushed to her side, looking down at the hole. Neither of them would be able to fit in there.

"And how do you propose we fit?" Himotsu asked Yashi seriously.

"There's another way," Yashi explained, her eyes fixed on the hole and the ground around it.

"How?" Himotsu asked. How could Yashi possibly infer such a thing?

"Think about it," Yashi told her partner, looking at him with an unusually sincere expression. "These minotaurs may be little, but their burglars, right?"

"Right," Himotsu agreed.

"So when they steal, what entrance do you think they bring large hauls through?"

Himotsu smiled, his eyelids drooping. Yashi was brilliant. Himotsu looked back at the ground. They had to find another entrance. A larger one, capable of fitting a teenage human. But where could they hope to find one?

"Somewhere nearby, somewhere they would remember…" Himotsu answered to himself. "What do minotaurs like?"

"Rocky terrain?" Yashi suggested.

"Look for any large or strange rock formations then," Himotsu ordered.

"It's a start," Yashi agreed cheerily.

Himotsu looked around the area, searching for anything rocky that would suggest an entrance to a minotaur den. He scanned the area thoroughly, but found nothing. He only saw more small hills, little pebbles, a nearby stream and patches and patches of grass. But he spotted no rocks.

"Himotsu-san!"

Himotsu turned at the sound of his name. He looked and saw that Yashi stood a great distance from him, pointing at something below. Himotsu rushed to Yashi's side and saw that she pointed at a large cave entrance.

"Brilliant," he told her.

Yashi smiled, looking delighted to have been of use, and the two entered the cave, slowly looking around as the light around them became dimmer and dimmer.

"Yashi, do you smell that?" Himotsu asked.

"It's stuffy in here," Yashi responded, slightly whining. "And there's a stink in here that I just can't-"

A massive shape in front of him and Yashi suddenly stood up, roaring furiously. Himotsu jumped back, his rifle in hand, as he pointed it at the large creature. Through the faint light behind him, Himotsu saw exactly what he and Yashi were dealing with: a large bear.

A shot rang around Himotsu, and the bear collapsed onto the ground, lying motionless moments later. Himotsu blinked and, curious, turned around to see Yashi holding her Colt handgun, pointing it up as if the bear's head still stood there.

"You're making it a lot harder than it needs to be," Yashi told her partner. "Bears are stupid and easy to kill, you know."

Himotsu groaned. Although he did not like Yashi's bubbly personality, he absolutely hated it whenever she attempted to show off.

"I get the feeling this bear is a guard," Yashi noted.

"That would make sense," Himotsu agreed.

"Time to go deeper."

Yashi and Himotsu said nothing else as they kept walking, heading deeper and deeper into the cave, the dim light nearly fading completely.

Himotsu heard Yashi cock her gun, and he cocked his rifle in return. They always did this; that way, they knew that the other was there.

The light disappeared completely, and Himotsu began to get suspicious when he saw a faint light ahead. Eventually the two came upon not the inside of a cave, but an underground tunnel lit by a single torch.

"I thought so," Yashi complimented to herself. "There _is_ another entrance!"

"Calm down," Himotsu urged. "We have to find the artifact."

"Hey, what's the artifact look like?" Yashi asked.

"A small golden horn, kind of like a ram's horn," Himotsu answered without looking at her. "I looked at a picture of it before we left."

"Ok."

The two Assassins stalked forward in a quiet manner, looking around for any sign of a golden item. They also listened closely for the sounds of any little minotaurs stalking about, but they saw nor heard anything.

"This better not be a lost cause," Himotsu muttered, his eyelids drooping.

"Such a downer. We'll find it; don't you worry," Yashi assured.

"Wait."

Himotsu and Yashi halted in their footsteps, their breathing becoming nearly silent. Himotsu heard a noise up ahead and he tapped Yashi three times on her shoulder. Yashi nodded her head. She knew they need to keep low.

The two of them crouched and stalked forward, Himotsu's ears straining on the noise ahead. The sound turned into voices, thin and high-pitched. As Himotsu approached an open dirt doorway, he stopped, Yashi doing the same, and Himotsu listened through the doorway, where the voices had become clear.

"You'd think this was a waste of time!"

"That item is the key to great power."

"What about my stomach?"

"Who gives a damn about your stomach?! Shut up!"

"But I'm hungry, big brother!"

"I said shut _up_!"

Himotsu slowly looked inside the room, illuminated by many torches. He quickly spotted the movement of three small creatures, arguing with one another. _The Mittsu Kiritori,_ he thought to himself.

"Shut _up_, you damned bull!" One of the little minotaurs leaped onto another, and before Himotsu knew it, all three of them had begun to fight in a tussle of blue. Himotsu stared at them, exasperated.

Yashi poked Himotsu two times on the shoulder, and Himotsu, without looking back at her, nodding his head. They needed to go. Still crouching, and trying to stay out of the light of the torches, Himotsu and Yashi stalked to the other side of the door, completely evading detection. When the voices of the arguing minotaurs had faded, Himotsu stood up and breathed out.

"Let's find their stash," Yashi suggested.

Himotsu nodded in agreement as they walked through the underground hallway, searching for signs of any other rooms or chambers in this dark place.

"Himotsu-san, what's that up ahead?"

Himotsu narrowed his eyes and looked ahead. Something glowed ahead in a room at the end of the hallway. But it wasn't a torch. And it did not really glow; more like it _glimmered_.

Himotsu entered the room as he and Yashi reached it. His jaws gaped wide with astonishment. Treasures upon treasures sat in the room. Many of them were shiny: gold, silver, bronze, titanium, platinum, copper…Himotsu had never seen so many objects at one time.

"Look!" Yashi pointed at something at the other side of the room. Himotsu followed her finger until his gaze settled upon a single object. He saw the golden covering of it before he noticed its curled and shell-like shape.

"The Stolen Artifact!" Yashi breathed in delight.

"It looks just like the picture," Himotsu smirked.

"Let's grab it and go!"

Himotsu raced forward, trying not to step on or move anything. He finally managed to grab the golden artifact, and quickly the two of them raced through the hallway, Himotsu knowing they would approach the room where the little minotaurs had argued.

By the time they reached the room, they still argued and fought. Yashi tapped Himotsu's shoulder twice and they both quickly crouched forward, once again avoiding detection.

After crouching while, they finally stood and ran at full speed. They ran and ran, the light slowly becoming dimmer, until it brightening and Yashi and Himotsu exited the cave, emerging into the light.

"Ah, that feels nice!" Yashi said warmly, basking in the light of the sun.

"Yeah, well, now we have to bring this back to Minotaur Building," Himotsu pointed out.

"Yeah, but why not take our time?" Yashi suggested, almost whining a bit. "Come on, this was the easiest mission _ever_! Why not take our time?"

Himotsu grumbled but nodded his head. "Fine," he agreed. "Just keep _as far away from me as possible_, got it?"

Yashi nodded, humming to herself, as the two of them slowly began to head back to Shiroma. Himotsu blew his hair out of his face as he and Yashi made their way home.

After a while, when the two Assassins still walked among the trees, a voice rang out behind them. "I think it went this way!"

Himotsu and Yashi halted in their footsteps and glanced at each other. One of the little minotaurs! Before either said a word the two Assassins shot forward, dodging trees and obstacles, racing against time through the forest. Himotsu kept listening for any noises behind them. He heard voices get louder, but then they quieted down. Still, Himotsu and Yashi kept running, until they reached the cobblestone streets of Shiroma.

The two teenagers halted and gasped for breath, looking back at the trees.

"Sounds like we lost them," Yashi said.

Himotsu nodded his head. "Yeah, let's get going."

While the two caught their breath, they made their way to Shiroma's Minotaur Building, entering it moments after sighting it.

"We made it!" Yashi called out joyfully.

"That mission was quick," Himotsu nodded, uncertain.

Himotsu noticed that a figure approached the two of them, and he and Yashi turned their heads to face a Professor Himotsu knew well, with spiky dark blue hair, a kind expression, and a trademark blue robe on.

"Damako-sensei!" Yashi greeted cheerily.

"Hello, Yashi-san," the Professor greeted. "I take it another mission completed?"

"Damn right," Himotsu answered, pulling out the mission scroll and the golden artifact from his pocket. He handed it right to the Professor.

Damako gratefully took the two objects from Himotsu and opened the scroll, looking it over carefully.

"Do you have the three orbs?" he asked.

Himotsu and Yashi exchanged a glance, then looked back at Damako. "Sorry, three…orbs?"

"Yes," Damako answered, taking his eyes off the scroll. "I would like to see them."

Himotsu blinked. "We don't…_have_ any other orbs," he replied in confusion. Yashi nodded in agreement.

"Wait, did you say _three_?" Yashi inquired further.

"That's right," Damako responded.

"Were we supposed to-?"

"Slay the three minotaurs? Of course. Why wouldn't you?"

"The scroll never said anything about slaying the minotaurs!" Yashi pointed out.

"No?" Damako challenged with a humorous glint in his eyes. "Read the fine print."

Damako turned the scroll to them, and Yashi and Himotsu glanced it over, their jaws gaping in shock. Sure enough, in fine print within the larger letters, read, 'Mittsu Kiritori are to be assassinated for their crimes of burglary, theft, and prison escape. Do _not_ allow them to escape unharmed if found.'

Yashi and Himotsu stared at one another. Then they looked back at Damako, and Himotsu asked quietly, "So now we have to go back out there and-?"

"What's up, Assassins?"

Yashi and Himotsu turned around to see a tall and thin older male teenager entering the building, with a short and gentle-looking female teenager at his side. They approached Damako, wearing proud expressions.

"Ino-kun, Danika-san, nice to see you again," Damako greeted. "I take it you have completed a mission?"

"Hell's yeah! And it was easy!" the boy, Ino said cheerily. He reached in his pocket and tossed something to Damako, who caught it easily. Damako opened his palm and Himotsu did the same, staring at three, small, glowing blue orbs.

Himotsu's jaw dropped farther than it ever had before. "Are those-?"

"Orbs from the Mittsu Kiritori?" Ino finished slyly. "Yeah! It was a piece of cake. Those suckers were arguing so much they never saw us coming!"

Himotsu looked back at Damako and asked weakly, "So, wait, does this mean that the reward is-?"

"Void?" Damako finished. "Correct."

"Huh?" Ino breathed in dismay. "Why?"

"The mission was to assassin the three minotaurs _and_ collect the stolen artifact?" Himotsu asked, his eyes hidden by his hair as his neck bent forward. "So Yashi and I don't get the silver orb?"

"Nope," Damako answered. "No one does, because both of you did not fully complete the mission."

As Himotsu beat himself up on the inside, Yashi's voice whispered to him, "You know, you should have read the scroll fully."

Himotsu, enraged, stared at Yashi. "Do not blame me, Yashi-san!" he told her fiercely. "I'm not the _only_ one who should have read the paper fully!"

"You said you would," Yashi pointed out, looking away and looking very innocent.

Himotsu growled, unable to take out his rage out on anyone. "You know, I care, _I_ care!" Himotsu screamed, turning around.

"Himotsu-san, where are you going?" Yashi asked.

"To my room," Himotsu grumbled, his eyelids drooped and his eyebrows furrowed. "I have had enough shit to deal with for one day. If you need me, do not bother me."

To Himotsu's dissatisfaction, Yashi raced up to his side, looking at him curiously.

"Leave me alone," Himotsu ordered angrily.

"Such a downer," Yashi said once more, shaking her head in bubbly disapproval.

"Like you have any idea."

"You're just beating yourself up for nothing…"


	6. Chapter 1: Chance Encounter

Akio stretched his arms as another mission was completed. He and Kimi walked through the cobblestone streets of Shiroma, the bright sun and few clouds brightening the day.

"Hey, Kimi-san, if we keep this up and get seven more silver orbs, we can make it to Level 2 Slayer before we even know it!" Akio pointed out.

Kimi, reading a book while she walked, addressed Akio without looking at him. "Be careful, Akio-san," she warned. "If we're too cocky and quick, we will never get all the silver orbs we need."

Akio grumbled. Why did Kimi have to look at things like that so often? _I look at everything realistically; you should too,_ she would always say.

_Why should I?_ Akio thought to himself. What point was there to look at things _realistically_? What did that even mean? He only felt excited because he and Kimi, after only two weeks of being partners, had collected three of the ten silver orbs that they needed to reach Level 2 Slayers. Most other Slayers would have barely earned one silver orb in three weeks. He still remembered their first silver orb they had earned, acquiring one right after the defeat of the two Shadowstalker bosses. Sombre was just the first. Then they had to defeat another one who went by the name Scorn. Although Scorn had taken much longer to defeat than Kimi and Akio had anticipated, they had nonetheless defeat him and had ended up earned a silver orb for it, receiving it with surprise. And, since then, few Shadowstalkers dared to enter Shiroma's streets.

Akio knew that, with Kimi's speed and agility and his strength, the two of them were bound to become Level 2 Dragon Slayers in no time.

"Hey, want to go on another mission?" Akio suggested to Kimi, stopping right in front of her.

Kimi came to a halt and closed her book, looking Akio in the eyes. "Akio-san, we have done nothing but missions since we first became partnered," she told him sincerely. "I do not necessarily mind it, but it is nice to relax every once in a while."

Akio shrugged and agreed, "Alright, relax for an hour, then we're off."

"No, Akio-san," Kimi repeated, this time much more sternly. "I mean that we should relax for the entire _day_."

Akio's jaw gaped at her words. "Kimi-san, come on!" he complained. "We will reach Level 2 Slayer in no time! Don't you want to?"

"Of course I do," Kimi responded. "More than anything. But fighting and travelling every day will only get us more and more exhausted. We need to take a break today."

"Fine!" Akio shouted. "I'll just have to go on a mission on my _own_!" Akio turned to stalk away and head for Dragon Building.

"Ah ah ah," Kimi said tunefully. "Remember that if we do not go together, the reward becomes void no matter what?"

Akio halted in his footsteps and looked back at Kimi. Void rewards were useless. If you completed a mission or quest incorrectly in any way, such as completing it without a partner, the reward would become void. It would cease to exist and one could never receive any reward for his, or her, actions. Akio did not want that, even for the lousiest reward ever. Whatever he did, he needed to make sure he recovered _something_ for doing it.

Akio crossed his arms. He hated that Kimi was keeping him from going on any mission.

"Why not head to the marketplace?" Kimi suggested.

"Why?" Akio asked. "It's a stupid place."

"It is _not_," Kimi replied sternly. "It is a place where you can find a variety of objects. It's fun. Besides, you know that the Shiroma marketpeople are really nice."

"Yeah, well, I don't talk to any of them," Akio grumbled.

Kimi put her hand on his shoulder, and Akio turned to look at his partner. "Why not start?" she told him gently, smiling. "There may be some weapons of interest there. Besides, we both have a lot of money from the missions we've completed already, no?"

Akio had to admit, silently, that Kimi had a point. He did not like it, but he would go with it. Grunting and sighing loudly, he followed Kimi as she headed in the direction of the marketplace of Shiroma.

Kimi turned a corner after some time and Akio followed suite, seeing the street ahead of them. It bustled with life. Akio sniffed in and wonderful scents of fruit, bread, and meat wisped around him. People all around made deals, chatted, laughed, sold, and bought goods. Akio looked around curiously. He really had not been here before. Or, at least, he had not stepped foot on this street in years.

"Ichiba Gairo," Kimi breathed. "Shiroma's own famous Market Street!" Kimi fell back to Akio's side and said, "Did you know that Shiroma's Market Street is famous for selling its handcrafted bread? Most towns in Ebio don't have that."

"Huh," Akio replied, hardly interested.

"And it's really good," Kimi added, looking at some of the stalls on the street. "I think I'll go buy some. Want me to get some for you?"

"Nah," Akio answered, looking away.

"You know, you could _try_ to have some fun, Akio-san," Kimi told him.

"How do you have fun shopping?" Akio asked her, glancing at her briefly.

"Keeping an open mind."

Akio sputtered. What did that mean?

"Well, I'll go get some bread. See you in a few." With that Kimi hopped along the bustling street, stopping in front of a stall and talking cheerily with the stallkeeper. Akio sighed.

"Mommy, look! A Dragon Slayer!"

Akio turned his head to see a little boy of about six or seven years staring up at him with awe. His mother, nearby, completely ignored him as she spoke with another stallkeeper.

"You _are_ a Dragon Slayer, right?" the little boy asked.

Akio nodded, smiling, glad for some attention and excitement around here. "Uh-huh," he answered somewhat cheerily.

"Cool!" the little boy cheered, his mother still ignoring him. "So you get to go fight really cool things?"

"That's right," Akio answered, pulling his broadswords from his waist. "I get to fight them with these. These babies are so sharp, they could slice your head clean off your body! Imagine how much blood that is on these swords!"

The boy stared at him for a few moments, and his face then became red. Akio was confused until the little boy began to cry. Akio quickly put his broadswords back onto his waist and walked away, listening as the confused mother began to comfort him.

Akio breathed out. Had he said something wrong? He did not think he did. Still, no one understood how blood on swords could be so cool. He enjoyed it, really. He had never fought a real dragon before, but he had gotten blood on his swords before. Still, it would be really nice if he had ever gotten _dragon_ blood on them; that would feel like quite a treasure to hold onto.

"Nice broadswords you got there, pal."

Akio halted and turned his head, wondering where the voice came from. He finally set his gaze on a figure that approached him, wearing a golden yellow overcoat, a light orange shirt and clean white pants. Akio's jaw dropped.

"Trademark yellow!" he breathed. "You're a Trapper!"

"And I take it by the trademark red you're wearing that you're a Slayer," the figure, an older male teenager, remarked.

Akio looked down at his shirt, then back at the Trapper as he nodded his head.

"What's your name?" the boy asked.

"Akio-san," Akio answered.

"Akio-kun, huh?" the boy smirked. "And just what are those swords made from?"

Akio, suddenly suspicious, grabbed his broadswords and answered, "Sutoronparu-alkove alloy. One of the best crafted around here."

The boy smirked, staring at Akio's swords. Akio turned his body and narrowed his eyes. "Back off, Trapper."

The trapper held up his hands in complete innocence and turned away, walking. "Hey, can't blame me!"

Akio snorted at the Trapper. _Cheek,_ he thought to himself.

"Akio-san!"

Akio turned at the sound of Kimi's voice. He saw her approaching him with a bag in her arms. She halted in front of him, her gaze curious and suspicious.

"Who _was_ that?" she asked him, looking in suspicion after the older boy before he disappeared.

"A Trapper," Akio answered. "I never got a name, but he certainly set his attention on my broadswords."

"The material they're made from is extremely rare to come by," Kimi pointed out. "So it's no surprise others would take a glance at them. I would really guard them if I were you."

"I intend to," Akio told her, grasping on tightly to his broadswords.

"Please, don't fight," Kimi urged.

"I feel like I'm going to if I see him again," Akio threatened.

"Oh, please mind him."

The new voice startled Kimi and Akio. They both turned their heads to see a rather slim but tall girl standing. She wore a light yellow dress and tall silver-colored boots. Her long silver hair was held up by a thin yellow headband. Her eyes looked bright blue like sapphire, and she wore charm bracelets on either of her wrists with different colored jewels on them. Akio quickly recognized the color of the girl's headband and dress.

"Trademark yellow!" he breathed, clasping onto his swords even tighter now. "You're a Trapper, too!"

"Yes, I am," the girl responded, in a voice so thin and high-pitched she sounded like a little kid.

"And I do implore that you mind him; he can be a bit arrogant sometimes," the girl urged.

"Yeah, well, he's a lot more arrogant than he needs to be," Akio countered.

"Maybe, but you just have to get used to it."

"Used to it?" Kimi echoed. "Does that mean you're his partner?"

The girl nodded. "Uh-huh," she replied, smiling weakly and staring nervously between Akio and Kimi.

Akio could hardly believe it. So this girl was fifteen already?

"My name is Uchiki-san."

"Kimi-san," Kimi introduced. Then she pointed at Akio. "And this is my partner-"

"Akio-san," Akio interrupted.

"Well, it certainly was a pleasure meeting you, Kimi-san and Akio-kun. I'll be off now." And, just as quickly as she had appeared, Uchiki turned around and left.

"Wait, you do not have to leave!" Kimi called out to her, but Uchiki had already vanished.

"No use with that one."

Akio turned around to see a boy about his height standing. His blue-gray hair covered a part of his face, and he wore an interesting-looking denim jacket and a mid-length dark blue shirt, the trademark color of the Assassins.

"Why do you say that?" Kimi asked.

"That's Uchiki-senpai," the boy, with a somewhat deep voice, answered. "She's as shy as they come. She's so timid and nervous, and she finds it difficult to speak with people."

Akio remembered noticing that Uchiki had constantly looked away, hardly looking eye-to-eye with either him or Kimi, as they had conversed with one another.

"Why's that?" Kimi inquired further.

"No one really knows. But she's known to apologize a lot for her partner's behavior."

"Are they close?" Akio put in.

"Not really." The boy looked away, exasperated. Then, almost to himself, he added, "Damn, I do not even know _why_ Uchiki-senpai keeps apologizing for Rokuma-senpai like that. It's ridiculous."

Akio's heart skipped a beat. "Wait. _Rokuma_-senpai?" he echoed. "As in the handsome and talented Trapper of Shiroma Rokuma-senpai?"

"Handsome and talented?" Kimi breathed in disbelief.

Akio looked at Kimi in bafflement. "Yes!" he replied. "Rokuma-senpai is so bad ass and so incredible! He's a powerful fighter with a powerful sword, and he's known for his gorgeous looks, too!"

"Since when do you think other boys are gorgeous, Akio-san?" Kimi asked.

"I just wish I had his looks is all," Akio mumbled, looking away.

"Why care?" the boy asked.

"He gets all the attention!" Akio breathed in disbelief. "I get nothing!"

"Attention-jealous, then?" the boy asked, smirking, his eyelids drooped.

"Damn right, Assassin!" Akio responded quickly.

"Ignore him," Kimi told the Assassin. "He gets a little ignorant sometimes."

"Hey, how do you know so much about Rokuma-senpai and his partner, boy?" Akio questioned, narrowing his eyes as he gazed at the Assassin.

"First off, the name's not _boy_, it's Himotsu-san," the boy growled. "Second off, I know a lot of the older kids around here."

_Older kids?_ Akio thought, a picture of Uchiki floating in his mind. Uchiki looked a little older, he supposed, but her voice made her sound young. Had she and Rokuma gotten recently paired like him and Kimi.

"Maybe I like solitude, but I listen to everything," Himotsu added. "So I kind of know just about everything that's going on. Like the recent pairing of you two, for example."

"What, how did you know?" Akio gasped, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at Himotsu. "We didn't even tell you our names!"

"You mentioned your names to each _other_ when you had conversed, smart ass," Himotsu pointed out and groaned at the same time. "Again, a lot of people know that I can be very observant and very attentive to everything around me, Kimi-san and Akio-kun."

"Whatever!" Akio growled.

Himotsu ignored the Slayer and instead turned to Kimi, saying, "Keep a close eye on your partner, alright? He's a handful."

Kimi rolled her eyes and nodded her head. "Oh, I know," she agreed.

Himotsu turned to leave, and Akio called after him, "Hey, coward, come say that to my face!"

Himotsu ignored him as he disappeared in the thronging crowd of people, though Akio thought he saw him meeting up with a bubbly-looking girl in a light blue dress.

Akio groaned as Kimi set her hand on his shoulder and urged him to not continue to find the Assassin.

"Why do you always keep me locked up?" Akio demanded to know.

"Because you do not need to initiate any unnecessary conflict," she replied.

"English, please!" Akio breathed in astonishment, staring as Kimi used big words again.

"Good heavens!" Kimi groaned. "You don't need to start any useless fights, Akio-san!"

"Why not let me do what I want?"

Kimi slapped Akio's face. "You idiot!"

Akio stared at Kimi, not expecting her to lose her temper like that. "W-why'd you hit me?" he asked, rubbing his face with his hand.

"Akio-san, I _do_ let you do what you want," she informed him. "I do. It is _you_ who chooses to do as I say! You can choose to listen to me or not, but it is all up to you! Do you _really_ think I have any ability to command you?"

Akio had always thought that. He had always thought that Kimi could have ordered him around all this time; however, she told him something very different from those beliefs now. Could he really have a choice in what he could do that pertained to every of his actions? If so, then why did he listen to Kimi so often?

"Slap some sense into yourself," Kimi told him, turning away. "Now, if you want to go on a mission by yourself, go ahead. I'll just keep shopping." With that Kimi walked away, looking around at the market stalls.

Akio stared after her as she disappeared into the crowd of people. He could not move; he just stared. He turned around and took a step forward, but then halted in his footsteps. He looked back at the stalls. He had the freedom to go on a mission if he wanted to, but it felt different, not doing it with Kimi. Maybe it was just that he had completed so many missions with her already that it already felt weird completing a mission without her.

Akio raced through the street through the throng of people, which slowly became less dense. Then, as soon as he spotted his target, he slowed down and tapped Kimi on the shoulder. The Slayer turned her head, still walking, and stared in surprise at Akio.

"B-but, I thought you-"

"Would run off and go on a mission?" Akio finished, looking away. "Yeah, I wanted to. But it's no fun by myself."

Akio looked back at Kimi to see her smiling at him. She held a rather surprised but joyful smile, and Akio looked away. He'd go shopping with her, he decided, but just this one day.

"Psych!" Before Akio could turn, he felt something pull at his waist, and he fell to the ground. Akio shook his head and stood up, somewhat dazed.

"Akio-san!" Kimi called, racing towards Akio, nearly dropping her bread. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine," Akio answered. What had happened? As he thought about what had just happened, he felt something missing. A familiar weight on his side….

Akio felt around his waist, and his eyes widened with dismay as he realized that his broadswords were no longer there. He looked down, and confirmed his suspicions.

"Someone took my swords!" Akio breathed angrily.

"Who was it?" Kimi asked.

Akio looked through the crowd of people, before he saw a tall male in a golden yellow overcoat with flowing blonde hair racing through the crowd.

_Nice broadswords you got there, pal_, words rang in Akio's head, before Kimi's words replaced them. _I would really guard them if I were you._

Akio beat himself up as he realized what he had just done. He'd let his guard down! And now that filthy Trapper from earlier had stolen his broadswords.

"Wait here!" he said angrily to Kimi before shooting off into the street, dodging people and stalls as he quickly followed the Trapper. In moments, he had spotted the yellow overcoat and blonde hair, and sped up.

"Come back!" Akio called. "Give me back my swords, you bastard!"

The figure looked back at him, smirking, but did not slow down. And Akio realized that his own speed had begun to slow. He did not know if he would reach the Trapper in time.

Suddenly the Trapper fell to the ground, just ahead of Akio. Akio, delighted, raced ahead, but halted in his tracks upon seeing a long and wooden stick pointing out from the crowd of people. Akio followed the stick to its wielder and his jaw dropped in amazement.

A figure appeared from the crowd and stared at the muscular Trapper, and a small voice that sounded like a child's voice scolded, "Rokuma-san, you know better than to steal from other Seisenshi."

"Uchiki-san?!" Kimi and Akio breathed in shock at the same time.

Uchiki moved forward as an empty space began to form around the two Trappers, each bearing trademark yellow clothing. Akio stared as Uchiki pointed her stick, which he realized was a finely crafted wooden kendo, right at the other Trapper.

"Give the Slayer back his broadswords, Rokuma-kun," Uchiki ordered.

"Or what?" the Trapper, Rokuma, challenged.

"I'll fight you for them."

Akio could barely restrain himself from laughing. He knew Rokuma had acted like an ass back there, but Rokuma was a powerful fighter and warrior. Did Uchiki _really_ think she could take such a strong fighter like Rokuma and win?

"Um, Uchiki-san…."

"Don't worry about me," Uchiki reassured to Kimi. "I can take him."

_Doubt it!_ a voice screamed in Akio's head. Uchiki raised her kendo, holding it with both her hands, and pointed it dangerously at Rokuma. The Trapper slowly stood up and, broadswords in hand, pulled out a massive sword swiftly from his waist. Akio marveled at the weapon. It looked to be made of similar, if not the same, material as his own weapons.

Rokuma pointed his sword at Uchiki, and Uchiki did the same to Rokuma. Akio's eye twitched. Slim versus muscular. Metal sword versus wooden kendo. He already knew where this was going.

Rokuma lunged forward, his sword lunging right for Uchiki. The Trapper quickly dodged the attack and swung her kendo at Rokuma's shoulder. Rokuma ducked and the kendo instead hit his head. Although dazed for a moment, Rokuma quickly regained his senses and swung Akio's broadswords right at Uchiki.

Akio shouted, but Uchiki jumped up with such strength and force she even jumped higher than Rokuma. She landed and ducked as Rokuma swung his own sword at her. Uchiki swung her kendo at Rokuma. When he dodged, Uchiki, in a split second, spun around and swung her kendo with her. This time, Rokuma did not predict Uchiki's movements and he was hit by the full force of Uchiki's kendo. He was struck so hard his grip on Akio's swords faltered, and they slid across the cobblestone.

Rokuma, with the wind knocked out of him, attempted to crawl towards Akio's broadswords. Akio, standing meters away, furrowed his eyes and raced right for his swords, not about to have them stolen again by Rokuma.

"Akio-san, stop!" Kimi's voice shouted behind him.

As Akio ran, he saw that Rokuma's hands floated just above the handles to his broadswords, and he realized angrily that he would not make it.

Something stabbed Rokuma's golden coat, and he stopped reaching for the broadswords and turned his head. Uchiki stood right above him, her kendo holding Rokuma's coat down. And, in a split second, Uchiki had swiped Rokuma's own sword from his waist, and lunged down, plunging the sword into a cobblestone crack right beside Rokuma's head.

Uchiki looked back at Akio and smiled brightly, as if she had not just engaged in any fight. "You can grab your swords now, Akio-kun," she told him assuringly. "I can hold him down."

Akio stared at Uchiki, baffled by what she had done. He only snapped back to reality when Kimi, behind him, shouted, "Akio-san, get your swords!"

Akio shook his head and raced forward, running around the Trappers and grabbing his broadswords, one in each hand, before Rokuma could even get near them. Akio halted and spun around, stopping and staring at Rokuma with a severely irritated expression.

Uchiki released Rokuma and stood up, kicking his sword out of the crack of the cobblestone so it clanged on the floor.

Rokuma stood up slowly, grabbing his weapon, as Akio put his broadswords together and set them back in their scabbard on his waist.

Rokuma stared at Akio, using his hand to flip his hair up into its gorgeous position again, as he said, "Well done, Slayer. Not bad, not bad at all."

"Just do not mess with me again," Akio warned dangerously. "Or take my swords."

"Well, since I have other competition to deal with-" Rokuma indicated Uchiki with his eyes. "-I don't think you will have to worry." With that, Rokuma smiled greedily and spun around, walking down the street and disappearing into the crowd.

Akio stared after Rokuma until he had vanished. He looked back at Uchiki to see her placing her kendo back onto a clip on her waist, stretching her arms upward after she did so. Uchiki turned to Akio and Kimi, who had come to Akio's side, and walked in their direction.

Akio and Kimi did not move as Uchiki stopped in front of them and bowed her head. Akio noticed that the people in the street had begun to disperse while Uchiki said, "I really, really apologize for Rokuma-san's behavior. I should have kept better watch on him. Truly, I am sorry."

"It's okay, Uchiki-san," Kimi assured as Uchiki lifted her head. "Akio-san should have kept better watch on his own possessions." Kimi turned to look at Akio, who immediately looked away out of sheer embarrassment.

"Anyways, thank you for helping," Kimi added. "You're amazing with that kendo."

"Oh, thanks," Uchiki said, flattered, her voice becoming soft and tiny again. "It's really nothing."

"But where did you learn to fight like that?" Akio put in, suddenly curious.

"I just had good training, nothing more," Uchiki responded to a now-disappointed Akio. "It's really not much."

"Are you kidding me?" Akio breathed in disbelief. "What you did was _amazing_! I did not think anyone could take down Rokuma-senpai like that!"

"Well, I know some of his tricks," Uchiki laughed softly.

"So, the two of you are partners, I take it?" Kimi asked curiously.

"Uh-huh." Uchiki nodded her head.

"How did the two of you get partnered?" Akio asked. "You seem really different. Like, _really_ different."

"Everyone says that," Uchiki sighed. "But, I'm not about to go against the wishes of the Professors!"

Akio rolled his eyes. She sounded just like Kimi.

"It's really not that bad, once you get to know him better," Uchiki added.

"Well, it was wonderful to meet you," Kimi said cheerfully. "I would love to see you again, Uchiki-san."

Uchiki nodded her head. "I suppose," she said nervously. "Although I'm not that good with people…."

"That's alright. We will take it slowly," Kimi assured, putting her hands behind her back. "No need to worry or rush it."

"Thank you…."

"Kimi-san."

"Thank you, Kimi-san. And Akio-kun, is it?"

"That's right," Akio replied.

"I hope to see you again, then!" Uchiki said, turning around and waving to Kimi and Akio. The two Slayers waved back until Uchiki disappeared from the crowd.

Akio suddenly slouched over. "Man, some Seisenshi are cool, but others are _not_ cool!" he grumbled.

"We just have to deal with it," Kimi told him. "It is what it is."

"Yeah."

"We should head back to Dragon Building," Kimi said. "We might need to report this."

"Probably," Akio replied, half-listening. The two of them turned around, exiting the market. Akio saw Kimi grab her bag of bread off the ground before they left the bustling, wondering about the day.


	7. Chapter 2: The Test

"What do you mean, you don't care?"

"I mean I could care less about the stupid test, Kimi-san!"

"Oh, no! I am _not_ allowing that kind of attitude!"

"You have no control over me!"

"This time I do!"

Kimi dragged Akio through the cobblestone street toward Dragon Building while Akio could only struggle. He hated these kinds of things: tests. It was the time for them to take their 1-month exam. They needed to take an oral and a mission exam to test their partnership. The Professors demanded exams at the 1-month, 6-month, 1-year, and 3-year periods. But Akio did not want to take an exam; he just wanted to go on missions and quests and earn more silver orbs, and become a higher-level Slayer.

"Why, Kimi-san, _why_?" Akio shouted.

"If you want to advance to the next levels you need to pass this test!" Kimi told him with irritation. "If one of us fails, we _both_ fail!"

"Damn you!"

Akio finally was able to get out of Kimi's grip, but when he did he merely followed her to Dragon Building. He did not want to argue with her; he just hated it when her words got to him. If he failed, he might not make Level 2 Slayer anytime soon. And he did most certainly _not_ want that.

The two pushed opened the massive doors of Dragon Building after walking up the steps and looked inside. The main hall bustled with life, and delicious smells wafted through the air.

"Can we get something to eat first?" Akio begged.

"Do you want to get sick during the test?" Kimi reminded.

Akio grumbled, and then his stomach grumbled. He really hated Kimi's sense of rationality sometimes. Actually, he kind of hated it _all_ the time.

"Kimizuki-chan! Akio-kun! This way!"

Kimi and Akio turned their heads to see Vatsu standing beside a younger man with spiky and long blood-red hair, and wearing a trademark red cloak with black flame-like designs on it.

"Vatsu-sensei and Koromo-sensei," Kimi said quietly, with slight irritation.

Akio lifted an eyebrow but thought nothing of it as he nodded his head in agreement as he stretched his arms up and neared the two masters. Akio kept on staring at the man next to Vatsu. Koromo was the most recent addition to the Shiroma Dragon Building Council, although he had joined more than two years ago. He was in his mid-twenties and quite a well-known Slayer. Akio really admired him for his strength and quick-thinking.

Akio and Kimi followed Vatsu and Koromo through a few halls and doorways until they entered the Council's primary room. All but one of the Council members were in the room, including Vatsu and Koromo.

"Uranai-sensei is feeling somewhat ill, so we will conduct the oral examination," Vatsu explained to the two Slayers. When Vatsu and Koromo walked and sat down in two of the empty seats of the room, Vatsu motioned with a hand toward Kimi and Akio. "Let the examination begin."

"Akio-kun, Kimizuki-chan," a middle-aged woman with long and braided brownish-gray hair began, standing up in her seat. "For this oral exam we will be testing you on your abilities to speak of each other truthfully."

_Whatever,_ Akio thought to himself.

"If you fail the oral exam, you will be removed as partners."

Akio's ears perked up. Had he heard that right? Could he be rid of Kimi as a partner?

"However, it comes with a price that neither of you will have the ability to advance any further as Slayers or acquire new partners."

Akio's jaw dropped. _What_ had she just said?

"So, the first question that I have for you is this: What are the other's strengths?"

Akio looked at Kimi, and Kimi looked at Akio. Neither was confused, only thoughtful. Akio ran his mind through everything he could think of. What _were_ Kimi's advantages?

"Akio-san is really strong," Kimi said. "And quick-thinking. He's also good about watching my back when needed."

Akio stared at Kimi. Did she really mean it? Was it a compliment in a way?

Before he knew it, words began spilling from his own mouth. "Kimi-san is agile and fast. She likes to use her smaller form to her advantage. She plans ahead, too, which helps. Sometimes."

"What are your partner's _dis_advantages?" another Councilor with short flame-colored hair asked.

Akio blinked. _Say what now?_

"Akio-san most certainly does _not_ plan ahead," Kimi answered, staring at Akio with half-drooped and half-furrowed eyelids. "He charges into everything without second thought. And he's a little too self-centered."

"Oh yeah, what about you?" Akio burst. "You aren't any fun! You always follow the rules _too_ strictly and you never let me give input!"

"Only because your input always leads us into more trouble, you idiot!" Kimi argued.

"You calling me stupid?" Akio growled.

"Maybe I am!"

Kimi and Akio stared at each a few moments, unable to ease their anger with each other. Suddenly they both realized they had argued in front of the Council and they looked away, both of them fully embarrassed.

"Sorry, Masters," Kimi apologized.

"No, no, you have not need to worry," the Councilor with braided brown-gray hair assured. "The next question I have for you is why does the other want to become a Slayer?"

Akio blinked. He couldn't answer this question! He had absolutely no idea!

"Akio-san….well, he wants to be the strongest around," Kimi answered quietly.

Akio knew he had to say something. "Kimi-san….she…." Akio felt too afraid to say anything. He could not possibly make himself any more embarrassed. When he looked at Kimi, she looked away, an upset look on her expression.

"Very well," Vatsu announced. "You have passed your oral exam."

Akio stared at the Councilors. They had…._passed_? How? He had not even said anything!

"Let's give you a good assignment for your mission examination," Koromo told them, standing up.

Akio blinked. What kind of assignment would they be given?

Koromo reached in a pocket in his cloak for something, and pulled a scroll out. He threw it to Akio, who caught it and began to unroll it. The words on the scroll made his jaw gape open.

"This is an important mission," Koromo informed them. "I would certainly not like to see you fail."

To Akio's surprise, Koromo stared at Kimi. She ignored the fact and turned around, saying, "Let's go," in a quiet voice before the two of them left the Councilor's room.

As they walked through a hallway, Akio thought about the way Koromo had addressed Kimi. And Kimi specifically, not even him. He had thrown her a somewhat accusing look.

"Hey, Kimi-san?" Akio asked. "What was that? Back there?"

"I just really hate Koromo-sensei sometimes," Kimi explained. "He's too brawny and mischievous."

Akio knew Kimi hated people like that. He cleared his throat and showed the scroll to Kimi. "Well, passing the oral exam was easier than I thought." With a sudden thought entering his head, he lowered the scroll.

"Kimi-san, I have to ask: why _did_ you become a Slayer?"

Kimi flinched but then sighed and replied. "Oh, Akio-san. I only became a Slayer because I had to be."

Akio blinked with surprise. "What do you mean?" he inquired.

"It's in my family," Kimi responded, looking away. "My family is full of Slayers, and my parents expected me to be one, too."

"They did not even let you have a say?" Akio asked, surprised.

"I was young by the time I started," Kimi replied. "And by the time I had begun to form my own opinion, I could not change. I had to accept the decision my parents had made for me."

"What else would you be?" Akio asked curiously.

Kimi, at first, did not reply, but then she sighed and said, with slight humor, "Well, I'm not really sure, but nothing I can do about it now."

"Kimi-san?" Akio asked with sincerity. "Is there anything else I should know?'

Kimi looked at Akio. She opened her mouth but no words came out. Somehow, she had a look in her eyes that told him she still held something back. But Kimi shook her head and chuckled lightly.

"Well, for now, we should seriously focus on the assignment, eh?" Kimi responded.

Akio sighed, and he thought nothing more of the issue as he nodded his head. "Yeah, let's just go take care of that mission."

Kimi nodded, then shook her head. "I'm ridiculous," she told herself.

"You just figured that out?" Akio joked.

Kimi stared at Akio with half-drooped eyes, looking as though she had returned to normal. She balled a fist and hurled it at Akio. Expecting this, Akio dropped to the ground, dodging it swiftly.

"You have to admit, I have gotten faster!"

Kimi lifted her leg quickly. Due to the close proximity, Akio could not dodge and he flew back upon contact with Kimi's foot. He adjusted his jaw by opening and closing his mouth. He looked up and stared at Kimi. The girl chuckled.

"You never learn, you idiot," she laughed.

Akio grumbled. She appeared to have regained her old self back. Grunting and clearing his throat, Akio slowly stood up and, realizing he still held onto the scroll, rolled it up and threw it at Kimi. She swiftly reached and grabbed it mid-air. She unrolled and looked it over carefully.

"Mission S-fourteen-eight," she read aloud. "Nest raid?"

"Here's what I thought cool," Akio added in. "It's not just a dragon's nest it's a-"

"-dragon's nest it's a basilisk's nest?" Kimi finished with perfect sync.

"Cool, huh?" Akio asked.

"I have never seen a basilisk before," Kimi commented.

"I got a small glimpse of one," Akio responded. "Not much, but it was interesting. They're bigger than I thought."

Kimi rolled the scroll up and looked at Akio. "Then we just have to make sure we do not come across any adults," she reminded cautiously. "Or, if we do, hopefully we come across as few of them as possible."

Akio nodded his head. Dragons were one thing. But a mother dragon defending its nest could be dangerous. And the added threat of a basilisk nest would only make things even harder.

"It's the nest of Richo, did you read that?" Kimi asked.

Akio shook his head; he had not read that. Richo was a dragon who frequently attacked District 14 and sometimes District 15 with her rampage. No one had ever been able to slay Richo before, but the clear indication of her nest to destroy indicated that Richo was still alive and well.

"Alright," Akio said, clearing his throat. "Time to go."

"I hope we do not come across Richo," Kimi fretted calmly.

"I hope we do," Akio added. Kimi stared at Akio with an exasperated look, but then she just ignored the comment and began to head for the main hall. Akio followed until the two left Dragon Building.

"Section 8 is a bit of a distance, right?" Akio asked.

"Uh-huh," Kimi replied. "Not too far, but farther than Section 8."

"This will be fun," Akio grumbled.

"No worries," Kimi assured with a smile. "We do not have to necessarily walk this time."

"Then how do you propose we get around this time?" Akio challenged.

"Take a car, smart ass?"

Akio blinked, then looked away. He had not thought of that before. He had never ridden in a car before. You did not see many of them, but he knew of a few in Shiroma.

"Come on!" Kimi beckoned, racing away on the cobblestone streets.

Akio sighed but followed the girl through the streets of Shiroma, looking around. Kimi finally stopped ahead at a stop sign on a corner, where a large metal machine sat, with four large black wheels and a slick top.

"Can't believe I'm _finally_ riding in one of those….."

"Huh?" Kimi piped up, looking back at Akio.

"I have never ridden in a car before," he said aloud.

Kimi stared at him with surprise. "Seriously?" she breathed.

Akio shrugged, wanting to take it off his mind as Kimi flagged down the car, making sure it did not move, until she quickly pushed herself inside, beckoning for Akio to follow. Kimi held out her hand and Akio grabbed it, finding himself getting pulled into the vehicle and sitting down. Kimi reached over and close the door.

"Miss Toniwa-chan," a lighter male voice piped up. Akio blinked and looked ahead to see a man sitting in the driver's seat, with long blue-gray hair in a ponytail and a bright expression.

"Can you take us as close as possible to District 7?" Kimi asked straightaway.

"I will certainly do that," the driver replied, nodding his head. He moved a few gears Akio had never seen and put his floor on a pedal. The car lurched forward, and Akio grunted with surprise.

"So how is it?" Kimi asked.

Akio blinked, staring at Kimi. "What is what?" he asked.

"Riding in a car?"

"Oh." Akio cleared his throat. "Yeah, it's….whatever." Akio looked out the window, somewhat mesmerized by how fast everything outside flew by.

"You act like you have never been in a car before, boy," the driver joked.

"He never _has_ ridden in a car before," Kimi pointed out.

The driver fell silent, clearly embarrassed by his comment, and Akio looked out the window and breathed out with a sigh, his lips barely moving.

The two sat in silence in the car, Akio watching as the landscape outside turned from city streets to valleys and then to grasslands. After a while, the car slowly lurched to a stop.

Kimi poked Akio, and he nodded his head. The two stepped out of the car with ease, and as they did Akio stretched his arms up.

"Akio-san, we were in the car for less than twenty minutes," she pointed out with exasperation.

"Felt like longer!" Akio commented.

Kimi rolled her eyes and, looking back into the car, said, "Thanks for the ride!"

"Want me to wait?" the driver asked with compassion.

"Nah, we'll walk home!" Akio answered loudly. Kimi stared at Akio, her eyelids drooped and her brows furrowed. She sighed and rolled her eyes, sounding slightly irritated, as she walked away. Akio waved to the driver, who waved back, and the car turned around, disappearing over a hill after some time.

"You think about no one but yourself, huh?" Kimi asked aloud, crossing her arms and tapping one of her feet.

"Hey, don't give me that look, Kimi-san!" Akio said, putting his hands on the back of his head.

"You are ridiculous, you know that?" Kimi asked bluntly.

Akio merely grinned. Kimi sighed and turned, looking around. "Where do you suppose we should start?" she asked.

Akio did the same and looked around at the landscape. Some hills, mostly grassland, and the first sight of tall buildings of Shiroma in the distance to the south.

"We're in District 8 now, and Richo's nest should not be all that far," Akio noted seriously.

"So let's start looking," Kimi added.

Akio nodded his head and the two set off, silent as they scanned the area for any sign of a dragon or its nest. For nearly an hour, they both came up empty-handed. They only came across more grass and rocks.

"We have all day!" Akio shouted.

"Who are you yelling to?" Kimi asked in bafflement.

"The sky?" Akio joked. Kimi punched him in the shoulder, and rather hard.

"Are you _trying_ to get us caught, dumb ass?" Kimi asked, clenching her teeth.

"What?" Akio argued. "It's not like there's anything nearby anyw-"

The wind suddenly picked up, and it picked up so hard Kimi and Akio found themselves thrown to the ground. Akio shook his head, and Kimi, who had swallowed a few blades of grass, sputtered out, "W-what was that?"

Akio opened his mouth to answer, but he was stopped by a loud and ferocious roar. Akio slowly turned around to see a massive dragon with gray scales scouting the air. Surprisingly, it seemed as though it had taken no notice of Akio and Kimi.

Akio grinned mischievously. "It's Richo!" he quietly cried in delight.

"Oh, no," Kimi groaned.

Akio slowly stood up and raced off in the direction that the dragon flew, Kimi hot on his heels. The two ran until the dragon braced for a landing, some distance away.

"Up ahead, Kimi-san!" Akio called back.

Kimi nodded, and the two Slayers slowed down, stopping behind a rock while they stealthily looked over the top.

The dragon with gray scales nudged something on the ground with its muzzle, its eyes calm. Akio had to squint his eyes to see that the dragon nudged some small eggs in the dirt far ahead.

"So we just have to destroy those eggs, right?" he asked.

Kimi did not answer, and Akio looked over at her, his mouth slightly open as she held a pair of binoculars in her hands, looking through them in the direction of the nest.

"Damn, how did you-?"

"You always come prepared," Kimi interrupted, still looking through the binoculars.

"What are you looking at?' Akio asked.

"The eggs," Kimi answered.

"What about them?"

"We need to know how many we're dealing with," Kimi explained, turning her head to Akio. "I see three so far. And the scroll said there's three of them, too, so they're all accounted for."

"Let me see those." Akio snatched the binoculars from the hands of Kimi, whom protested. Akio ignored this and looked through the binoculars, gazing at a large gray dragon and the nest it looked down at. Akio changed the lenses on the binoculars and saw three small eggs in a hole in the dirt. He could not see any more, just as Kimi had said.

"Three should be easy," he told her with satisfaction. "And they're pretty small too, so-"

Akio halted mid-sentence. Something had caught his eye, something in the distance past the dragon. Akio quickly looked through the binoculars again and twisted the lenses, squinting his eyes. Two figures in the distance, far past the dragon, but definitely looking right at the large beast.

"We have company, Kimi-san," Akio told his partner sincerely, handing her the binoculars. Kimi took them and looked through, her jaw gaped in astonishment.

"Trademark green," she said gravely.

Akio growled. What were Hunters doing here? This was his mission, and his alone; what business did _Hunters_ have in this terrain?

"Not on my watch," Akio stated with annoyance. He pulled out his broadswords for the scabbard on his waist, quickly separating them.

"I can't see them _too_ cleary," Kimi noted, sounding equally as irritated. "A young woman with short green hair and a young man with black hair."

"What weapons are they carrying?" Akio asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Don't know," Kimi answered with slight befuddlement. "They have not pulled anything out yet."

Akio slowly breathed out and somersaulted forward, hiding behind another large boulder. Kimi gasped with shock and whispered furiously, "What are you doing, asshole?! Are you _trying_ to alert Richo that we're here?"

"Shut up," Akio snapped, somersaulting again and hiding behind another boulder, closer to the dragon than before.

"Trying to get yourself killed?" Kimi whispered hoarsely, Akio barely able to hear her.

The dragon suddenly looked up, blinking. Akio halted in his footsteps. The dragon had heard something. Him? Kimi? Or maybe the Hunters on the other side?

Narrowing its eyes, the dragon roared furiously and took off. Though Akio noticed, with full relief, that the dragon took off in the direction _opposite_ to him and Kimi.

"Kimi-san, let's go!" Akio said somewhat loudly, racing right for the nest, his body low and his swords in hand.

Akio slid to a stop and stared down, looking at the sight in front of him in disbelief. There were three eggs alright. But the eggs were very….._small_. They were each about as big as his hand. And….where had a _fourth_ egg come from?

"Akio-san, take care of the dragon eggs!" Kimi shouted to him from afar. Akio turned around to see her running in a different direction. "I found the basilisk nest! I will take care of that!"

Akio looked back at the eggs, blinking constantly, uncertain how to take the sight of the tiny eggs in. He breathed out and raised his broadswords, smashing them down on two of the eggs. They were destroyed almost instantly. He raised a sword and smashed a third egg, leaving the hidden egg left.

He sweatdropped. He had a mission; he had to destroy all the eggs. Still, he could not help the fact that they were so tiny and helpless. Dragons were born and bred to fight the human race with the Demons who accepted them. But….what if dragons were trained to fight _with_ humans rather than against them?

Normally, Akio would not even think of shit like this. Why was his mind whirling? He stared at the fourth and last egg. He breathed out, unable to smash it. If he could not smash it, then what could he do?

He shook his head, trying to clear it. Without hesitation, looking around first, Akio swiftly made his move and exited the hole. He looked back to see the dragon attacking something in the distance. Akio smiled. _Serves them right for interfering in _our _mission,_ he thought to himself.

Akio prepared to take off, back in the direction of Shiroma, but Kimi's voice piped up. "Akio-san, where are you going?"

Akio turned to see that Kimi had started to run alongside, trying to get him to stop with her movements.

"We completed our mission!" he reminded her. "We have to head back!"

Kimi looked back. "What about-?"

"Forget the Hunters!" Akio snapped. "They're nothing! It's their fight no-!"

"What about those villagers?" Kimi asked.

The Slayer's words halted Akio in his footsteps. "Um….villagers?" he echoed.

"They're defending some villagers!" Kimi shouted.

Akio blinked and turned around to see the dragon fighting some figures below. Kimi quickly handed him her binoculars, and he took them and looked through the lenses. His jaw dropped. The two Hunters were definitely there, fighting the dragon, but Akio also saw two _other_ figures standing by, crouching and hiding while screaming.

Akio let the binoculars leave his face. He knew Kimi would beat him severely.

"Akio-san, you know it is our job as Seisenshi to protect the weak and the human race," she told him.

Akio grunted. He knew very well of the rules of the Seisenshi; of course, he had just never taken into account what that had really meant. He just thought he needed to destroy the evil Demon. He never really expected to find himself in this kind situation: forced to fight along other Seisenshi in order to protect the people of Ebio. Even though the Seisenshi fought toward a common goal, that did not mean everyone had so easily become friends with one another.

"Dammit!" Akio shouted, putting away the binoculars. "I really hate it when you do shit like that!" Akio then pushed himself up and ran straight for the dragon, Kimi right at his side, unsheathing her weapons. Akio quickly unsheathed his broadswords as he neared the two Hunters and the villagers.

"Get back you bastard!" Akio shouted. The dragon swiftly turned around, and roared at Akio and Kimi as the two of them jumped up and attacked the dragon with their sharp weapons. Before they could get near it, however, the dragon whipped out its tail and hit both Akio and Kimi with full strength, plunging them onto the ground. Akio groaned.

"Akio-san, look out!"

Akio did not need to look when he quickly barreled to the side and avoided the dragon's tail smashing on the ground. Akio quickly stood up and lunged for the dragon's closest vulnerable leg and sliced at it. It only created a small cut, but it nonetheless began to bleed.

The dragon roared and lunged its sharp teeth at Akio, but he quickly dodged out of the way. He saw Kimi, not far away, jumping and twisting with agility as it dodged the dragon's blunt attacks from the front, drawing off its attention.

Akio winked and took his chance, racing for the villagers and the Hunters who stood not far away, looking as though they tried to recuperate. Akio stopped and looked down as he saw that the Troll Hunters in front of him were no more than mere teenagers, hardly older than him: a girl with short and poofy light green hair wearing khakis and tall boots, and a boy with longer, jet-black hair and wearing a green, fur-lined vest.

"You guys are….teenagers!" Akio breathed.

"Yeah, what of it?! So are you!" the girl challenged with an irritated look.

"Cut it out," Daiji snapped, though not with anger. "Let's get the villagers out of here while the other Slayer is taking care of the dragon."

Akio grunted and looked at the villagers the Hunters protected: a middle-aged gentleman with a woman and two female children. Akio and the Hunters quickly worked their way to herd the four villagers out of the valley, far from the dragon.

_Damn you, Kimi-san,_ Akio thought as he ran farther and farther from the battle. You _should be here, not me. What the hell was I thinking?_

Akio, consumed by sudden realization and irritation, suddenly turned around and raced back to the battlefield.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" the girl yowled behind him.

"Back to the battle!" Akio shouted without looking back.

"Why?" the boy asked, curious and worried.

"Kimi-san's not fighting alone!" Akio yelled back. "She's not getting all the glory!"

Akio raced ahead, ignoring any additional comments from the two Hunters and racing back towards the valley. He stopped dead in his tracks.

Kimi slowly walked up at hill towards Akio, panting heavily. Akio looked around at the valley to see the dragon nowhere in sight.

"What the-?" Akio breathed. "Where's Richo?"

"She….got away," Kimi answered, stopping and putting her weight on her knees. "I dodged her….for a while, but she eventually took a chance and left."

"What the hell, Kimi-san?" Akio challenged, grabbing his partner by her shirt collar. "You're supposed to be fast and agile! _How_ in Ebio could you let her get away?! You were _that_ close!"

Kimi furrowed her eyes, though she still looked tired. "Look, I'm sorry," she apologized, annoyed. "But we're no match for Richo yet. We're only Level 1 Slayers, remember?"

Akio groaned and let her go, punching the ground. "Dammit, Kimi-san!"

"Look, I'm sorry we failed to get Richo, but there's no way we could have beaten her!" Kimi scolded. "Besides, we still completed our mission! So get over it!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

Akio slowly turned his heads to see the two teenage Hunters standing nearby. The boy blinked, while the girl bellowed with laughter in a very cocky manner.

Akio furrowed his his eyes and stood up slowly, glaring defiantly at the girl. "What's so funny?" he challenged.

The girl covered her mouth and continued laughing, only angering Akio more and more. But, after a few moments, the girl slowly breathed out and stopped laughing.

"What the hell is so funny, damn Hunter?" Akio repeated, this time with much more irritation.

"Oh, man, you guys really fight a lot, huh?" the Hunter asked, glaring at them with challenge.

Akio narrowed his eyes. "What's it to you?" he asked.

The Hunter shrugged her shoulders, as though not caring. "I just think it's hilarious and ridiculous. _You're_ ridiculous."

Akio narrowed his eyes further and prepared to advance ont he Hunter, but Kimi stopped him in an instant.

"Don't," Kimi urged. "She's just trying to egg you on."

"Well, it sure as hell is working!" Akio retorted.

"You're Dragon Slayers, right?" the girl asked cockily.

"What's it to you?" Akio spat.

"You're rude," the girl said, sticking out her tongue at Akio and crossing her arms.

"Come on, Masui-san," the male Hunter interrupted, as though trying to calmly and nervously push the girl away from the conversation. "Let's just go back to Shiroma and report."

"You're from Shiroma?" Kimi suddenly asked. Akio stared at his partner, his mouth gaped.

"Yeah," the boy replied in a cool yet somewhat bright tone. "You too?"

"Shiroma Dragon Building," Kimi answered.

"Shiroma Troll Building," the boy copied cheerfully.

"Big deal, Daijirotama-san!" the girl, Masui snarled. "So they're from Shiroma! Big whoop!"

The boy groaned, sounding as though he would start whining. "Masui-san, I told you _please_ to call me _Daiji_-san or _Dai_-san, remember?"

Masui sighed in irritated disbelief. "Sorry, _Daiji_-san!" she apologized, not sounding like it at all.

Kimi chuckled. "We're not the only ones who fight around here," she joked softly.

Masui glared directly at Akio and Kimi. "They're still just a couple of asshole Slayers!"

Akio started at that. He furrowed his eyes more than he had ever done and stared at Masui. "Say that again," he challenged, cracking his fists.

Masui grinned devilishly. She leaned forward and slowly said with arrogance, "Just a couple of asshole Slayers wandering about….in…._our_….terr-i-to-ry."

Akio snarled. "You want to go, bitch?" he challenged.

Masui started at that and uncrossed her arms, rolling her hands up her arms as though rolling up invisible sleeves.

"Oh, you want to die today?" she challenged.

"Masui-san?" the boy urged. "Don't, okay? You know there's still the-"

"You know, I think I have heard of you before, _Slayer_," Masui challenged. "A new Slayer of Shiroma. Sorama Akio, am I mistaken?"

Akio grinned. "Well, someone's heard of me," he said with satisfaction.

"Oh, it's hard not to," Masui sneered.

"I'm already becoming so awesome in Shiroma, eh?"

"No, I hear more about your arrogance, your cockiness….and of course, your supreme stupidity."

Akio's eyes twitched. He advanced on Masui, glaring at her. "You have just dug your own grave, bitch," he snarled.

Masui narrowed her eyes and advanced on Akio. "We shall see who's _really_ the gravedigger here, Akio-san."

Akio snarled.

"Akio-san, Masui-san, that's enough!" Before Akio could say anything, a large force pounded his head, and then slapped Masui hard on the face. Akio looked over to se that Kimi had her hand out, as if readying to hit someone again.

"Kimi-san, what the hell?" Akio snapped.

Kimi suddenly hit Akio again, this time slapping him on the face. "That's what you get for being dumb and ridiculous!" she scolded. "Had you forgotten that the vilagers are still here?"

Akio blinked, and a silence fell upon them all. He suddenly found himself slowly turning his head to see the villagers the Hunters had protected earlier: the man, the woman, and the two kids. The children looked practically petrified and startled, while the man and the woman looked rather….disgusted by the behavior of the Seisenshi. Akio could think of nothing to do.

Daiji suddenly laughed a little nervously. Looking at Kimi, Akio, and Masui, he slowly approached the villagers and said, "Don't worry, I got a handle on this. a great people person!"

Akio blinked, his jaw gaped wide open, as Daiji approached the villagers with cheerful and apologetic yet even slightly humorous words. "Terribly sorry about the way my friends are all acting!" he told them with such a strange tone that Akio would have thought very friendly. "You know Seisenshi; can't pull their heads out of their butts and work together!"

"Hey!" Masui snapped.

To Akio's surprise, the man nodded his head, and the disgust faded form his expression. "Yes, yes, that's true," he reluctantly agreed, pulling the younger of the two children closer to him.

"Why won't you work together?" the young girl asked.

Daiji laughed and looked at the girl, replying in a sweet and friendly yet sincere tone, "Well, I guess we're all a little stubborn, if you know what I mean! We're just so clumsy with our words around each other we always keep falling!"

The little girl laughed.

Daiji then turned to the family as a whole. "I would recommend staying indoors today, and probably tomorrow, too," he told them with confidence. "If you see Richo, the dragon, again, you best to let someone know. But keep indoors as often as possible. Keep the kids inside. Don't let them out for _anything_. We'll be watching."

The woman looked much more comfortable at Daiji's words. "Of course," she assured. "We will make sure to keep inside for a while."

"If that dragon comes back, and onto our land," the middle-aged gentleman added. "we will be sure to tell someone. Somehow."

Daiji nodded, looking somewhat cheerful, as the four villagers turned to head back to their property, cautious of the land around them. After they had disappeared over a hill, Daiji looked back at Akio, Kimi, and Masui. Akio quickly narrowed his eyes and glared at Masui, who did the same to him.

Kimi slapped her hand to her forehead. "Akio-san, _please_!" she begged in frustration. "No more fighting!"

Akio completely ignored his partner and stared at Masui. If he could punch her square in the face, he would. Why did he hold himself back? Was it because Masui was a _girl_?

"Akio-san, Masui-san, how about we just head back to Shiroma?" Daiji sighed. Neither Akio nor Masui answered him, but the both of them, still glaring at each other, began walking in the direction of Shiroma, silent as the wind. Kimi groaned but followed suite, Daiji at her side.

Hardly a word was spoken between the four as they walked all the way back to Shiroma, the trip taking nearly two hours. Even as they approached the cobblestone streets of Shiroma was Akio still glaring menacingly at Masui. She glared back.

"Stop being assholes, you two!" Kimi scolded impatiently. "Honestly, you're like two kids in a tantrum!"

Akio narrowed his eyes and looked away.

"Don't look away from me like _that_, you stupid Slayer!" Masui snapped.

Akio started. He slowly looked back at Masui and grinded his teeth. "_What_ did you just say, damned Hunter?"

Masui narrowed her eyes. "You're really testing my patience," she snarled.

"You're testing mine," Akio retorted.

"That's enough!" Daiji scolded.

Akio and Masui stopped in the middle of the street and stood chest to chest. Though Masui was a little shorter than Akio, she had an air of ferocity and power that Akio did not see in most girls, even other Seisenshi women. But he did not feel intimidated by her.

"Scared?" Masui teased.

"Of you?" Akio growled. "Hardly. You're like a spineless, _little_ stick."

Masui started, flinching very hard. Akio had found a spot on her.

"Oh, you really did it now," Daiji sighed, slowly backing away.

Masui glared at Akio. "I'll show you _little_." In a matter of seconds did Masui throw the first punch. Akio easily dodged it and grabbed Masui's wrist, smiling. Masui suddenly thrust her head forward, immediately making contact with Akio's forehead. Akio released his grip on Masui and stumbled, dazed.

"What's wrong, too hard?!" Masui sneered in triumph.

Akio quickly recovered and grunted loudly and angrily, throwing a balled fist at Masui. She dodged, and the small fist-fight quickly escalated into a wrestling match. Akio tried to grab Masui's shoulders, but couldn't. Masui grabbed his leg, but Akio quickly twisted out of her grip.

"Akio-san, _stop it!_" Kimi shouted.

"Masui-san, you're drawing attention!" Daiji added.

Both Akio and Masui completely ignored the protests of their partners, fighting in the middle of the street, ignoring the attention from others that they received.

"You're not that strong, little Hunter!" Akio jeered.

"I will show you strong, stupid Slayer!" Masui retorted.

"You want to go?"

"You have not even seen me at my strongest!"

"_THAT'S ENOUGH!_"

Akio and Masui halted their fighting and turned their heads. Akio had caught Masui's leg, while Masui had a hold of Akio's shoulders, but their grips did not falter as they looked up. Neither Kimi nor Daiji had said anything. Instead, standing there in front of the four of them was a tall teenager with gray-blue hair, bright red-orange eyes, and sporting dark blue clothing and an irritated expression. His half-drooped eyes caught Akio by surprise.

"It's the Assassin from a while ago!" Kimi breathed. "At the marketplace!"

The Minotaur Assassin, with flaming eyes and a fierce expression, scolded harshly in a deeper voice, "What the hell is wrong with the two of you? Fighting publicly like that. It's disgusting and disgracing! What should you jackasses have to fight about, anyways?!"

Akio and Masui found themselves answering at the same time.

"This little Hunter-!"

"This stupid Slayer-!"

"Shut your fucking mouths!" the boy bellowed. "I don't care what it's about, it's nonsense and ridiculous! We're all Seisenshi, right? So act like it!"

Akio blinked. This Assassin sounded almost like his _father_ or something. Was this damn kid really all that mature compared to him? Did this Assassin think himself _superior_ or something?

"Sorry about that," Kimi piped up, glaring at Akio. "_Some_ teenagers are too stupid to pull their heads out of their asses."

The Assassin snorted. "Damn right," he agreed, crossing his arms.

"Oh, what the hell of a right do you have to tell us that, puny Assassin?" Masui challenged loudly.

The boy started and narrowed his eyes dangerously. Suddenly, a feminine figure emerged from behind the boy, with poofy light blue shoulder-length hair and sporting blue clothing. Akio blinked. He had not even noticed this new Assassin at all until she had suddenly appeared.

"Ooh, you don't want to test Himotsu-san's patience like that!" the girl warned with delight. "I would back away from this fight!"

Masui narrowed her eyes, clearly looking undeterred. "No way!" she shouted, running straight the male Assassin. "I will finish this fight to show that no one can tell me what to-!"

Masui's words were suddenly cut short as the boy shuffled to the side and, grabbing Masui's hand, pushed on her shoulder. She completely flipped upside down and crashed to the ground, groaning. Akio's jaw gaped in astonishment.

The boy Assassin let go of Masui and brushed off his arms. "That's what happens when you take years of martial arts," he said plainly.

Akio blinked. "Man, If Kimi-san knew that stuff, she would kick my butt for sure all the time," he groaned.

Kimi snorted. "I already kick your butt plenty of times," she reminded.

"Ha! With your puny arms?"

Before Akio could say anything, Kimi punched him hard and quick in the face. If he were any lighter, she would have sent him flying.

Akio slowly stood up after getting punched to the ground and yelled, "What the hell was that for, Kimi-san?!"

Kimi glared at him. "You were being a retard," she pointed out bluntly, looking away.

"Well, at least someone can teach his arrogant ass a lesson," the Assassin, Himotsu, complimented lightly. Kimi seemed to be appealed by that.

Akio stuck out his tongue at Himotsu and Kimi.

Someone giggled nearby, and Akio turned his head. The girl with the blue hair had appeared right by him, and she looked as though she giggled her ass off. Akio, startled, shifted to the side. When had _she_ gotten there?

The girl looked over at Akio, smiling wide. "Oh, good thing you didn't take on Himotsu-san, huh?" she laughed. "That Hunter sure got what was coming to her!"

"Yashi-san, stop it," Himotsu grumbled.

Yashi shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, let me have a good laugh every once in a while!" she whined.

Himotsu rolled his eyes. "I _do_," he grumbled. "You just seem to want to have a good laugh _all_ the time."

"Nuh-uh," Yashi objected, sticking out her tongue at Himotsu in almost an irritated yet friendly manner.

Yashi quickly turned back to Akio. "Sorry for all that!" she apologized cheerily. "Himotsu-san can really get carried away sometimes."

"Hardly," Himotsu argued quietly, his eyes half-drooped.

"What are your names?" Yashi asked.

"Yashi-san!"

"No, Himotsu-san," Yashi objected, confused. "Yashi-san is _my_ name. I asked _their_ names."

"My partner is Akio-san," Kimi sighed. "I'm Kimi-san."

"I'm Daiji-san," Daiji interrupted. "Sorry about Masui-san; she can be a handful sometimes."

Yashi looked down at Masui as she struggled to get up. "Yeah, I can tell," she agreed with a giggle. "Looks like she's got quick a temper, too."

"My ass!" Masui snapped.

"Oh, it's okay, Masui-chan!" Yashi laughed. "That's what you say to everyone when you're new partners!"

Masui snorted, but Daiji stepped up, surprise in his expression. "Hey, how did you know we were _new_ partners?" he inquired.

"I can just tell," Yashi replied, winking.

"Have you been an Assassin for a while then?" Kimi asked.

"A little over a year," Yashi said.

Akio blinked. "Wait, so….that makes you Yashi-..._senpai_?" Akio gaped. These two were older than him? They looked younger! Especially the girl.

"We're both sixteen," Himotsu answered. "You're both new partners?"

"Akio-san and I have been partners for a month," Kimi answered. "I don't know about Masui-san and Daiji-san, but they certainly look younger than us."

Masui snorted. "Yeah, whatever."

Akio blinked. "So you're older than us….." he breathed.

"That's right!" Yashi laughed, suddenly grabbing Akio's head and rubbing his hair fervently with her hand. Akio quickly pulled himself out of the Assassin's grip, grunting. Yashi looked as though she thought nothing of it.

"Kimi-chan? Akio-kun? Is that you?"

Akio's head swiveled, as did Kimi's. His head shook with disbelief as he quickly recognized the two figures that stood. One figure, a feminine one, wore a long golden dress and had a yellow-orange headband over leg-down silver hair. Another figure, a very muscular and masculine one, had blonde hair and eyes and sported a large yellow-orange overcoat.

"Uchiki-san?!" Kimi breathed.

"Rokuma-senpai," Akio growled.

The female figure, Uchiki, approached Kimi and Akio, looking nervous yet happy at the same time. "I did not expect to see you here," she said.

"N-neither did we," Kimi stuttered.

"Oh, great, fucking Trappers," Masui groaned.

Rokuma narrowed his eyes and set his hand on his waist, on his sword's handle. "What do you have against Trappers, Hunter?" he challenged in a deep voice.

"She seemed to have a lot of fault with Seisenshi other than Hunters," Himotsu said quietly.

"Masui-san can barely tolerate me!" Daiji noted loudly.

"I don't need your help," Masui snarled to Daiji.

"No need to treat your partner like that!" Kimi argued.

"Who asked you?" Masui snarled.

"Uh oh, chick fight," Rokuma said.

"You're not helping," Uchiki sighed.

"I don't think anyone is," Daiji put in.

"I don't care what you say," Masui snarled, advancing towards Kimi. "Stay back and quit trying to help me!"

"I wouldn't dare help you, _Hunter_!" Kimi growled, slowly backing away. "I'm trying to help Daiji-san!"

"You like Daiji-kun?" Yashi asked with humorous conviction.

"No way!" Kimi retorted. "But Masui-san should treat her partner better!"

"You mean like you do with Akio-san?" Masui challenged, cracking her fists, as though readying herself to throw a punch at Kimi.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Himotsu groaned, bringing his hand slowly to his forehead.

"That's what I want to know," Uchiki answered.

"I want to see a chick fight," Rokuma laughed.

"Not helping!" Daiji snapped. "Seriously, Trapper!"

"Name's Rokuma-senpai!" Rokuma bellowed quietly.

"You're not my senpai if you keep saying that!" Daiji argued.

"Oh, really?" Rokuma advanced on Daiji.

"Oh, no fighting!" Yashi interjected. "We just broke up a fight! We don't need more!"

Akio's mind whirled as the Seisenshi around him argued. He could not add himself into any argument there were so many going on.

"_You_ cannot tell me what to do, stupid Slayer!" Masui snapped, poking Kimi hard on the chest. "You think you can command me? Think again! Because I won't take order from a low-life like you!" Masui raised her fist to strike.

Rokuma could have not been intimidated by that; he was tall and muscular. Himotsu could not have possibly let that fist even touch him; he had martial arts on his side. Even Daiji and Yashi looked as though they could have dodged such a hit. _He_ could have dodged it himself and hit back.

But….he knew Kimi could not.

Almost instinctively, Akio put himself in the line of fire as Masui's fist flew forward.

"_Stop!_"


	8. Chapter 3: Revelation of the Eight

"_Stop!_"

Akio fumbled as soon as he realized that not only had that word come from his own mouth, but that he had also stood in Masui's line of fire as she flung her fist right for Kimi. He had stood in front of Kimi so he could get hit rather than his partner getting struck.

But Akio never got struck. Akio blinked. Masui's fist had stopped completely in midair. She slowly lowered her fist, her expression full of surprise and disdain.

Suddenly Masui threw her fist forward and punched Akio in the gut. Akio, the wind knocked out of him, crumpled to the ground, struggling to breathe.

Everyone around Akio stared down at him, silent as the wind, for many seconds.

"Okay, that was totally uncalled for," Yashi said with bright worry.

"Nice observation, Yashi-san," Himotsu sighed in disbelief.

"Are you okay?" Daiji asked with concern.

Akio groaned, forcing himself to slowly stand up.

"I-I th-think he'll b-be fine," Uchiki stuttered, still shaken from Masui's beating on Akio.

Akio grunted and stood up straight, trying to keep straight without looking weak. Akio finally turned his attention to Kimi. She stared at him, her expression baffled, confused, and amazed. Akio had to admit that he felt the same. Why in Ebio did he decide to protect Kimi from a simple fist fight?

"Sorry about Masui-san," Daiji apologized to Akio, and then to Kimi. "I hope she didn't give you too much trouble…."

"Nah, don't worry about it," Akio struggled to say, his voice not fully up to strength.

"You alright, Slayer?" Himotsu asked.

Akio glared at the Assassin. "You know, I'm really tired of people calling me stupid Slayer, or Slayer, or…..whatever!" he hissed hoarsely. "Or Hunter, Assassin….ah, it's so annoying! Seriously, just names? Isn't that too much to ask?"

The other seven children looked at one another, as if contemplating what Akio had just said.

"I see no reason to," Masui grumbled.

"Don't mind her," Daiji laughed. "Call me Daiji-san! Or Dai-san; either works. And my short-tempered partner here is Masui-san."

"I'm Himotsu-san," Himotsu introduced quietly.

"Yashi-san!" Yashi said bubbly. "Nice to meet all of you!"

"You all know me, Rokuma-san," Rokuma introduced.

"I'm, uh, Uchiki-san," Uchiki said quietly, so much that Akio could barely hear her.

"Huh?" Yashi asked, stared at Uchiki. The Trapper looked away.

"Uh, she's Uchiki-san," Rokuma groaned.

"Kimi-san," Kimi greeted bluntly. "Short for Kimizuki. My partner here is-"

"Akio-san." Akio would rather introduce himself than Kimi have to right now.

"Well, certainly a pleasure to meet all of you," Daiji put in. "How do you know the…..uh, well, the Assassins and the Trappers?"

"Rokuma-senpai," Akio spat. "Took my swords one day and ran off. Uchiki-san stopped him."

"We met Himotsu-senpai and Yashi-senpai shortly thereafter," Kimi added. "I mean, we never knew their names at the time; we had only met them for a short while."

"Still, Seisenshi, knowing each other and working together?" Masui spat. "Seems like quite the event _I_ don't want to participate in."

"Incredible…."

Akio blinked and turned his head slowly at the sound of a new voice in the conversation, belonging to none of them. Kimi turned her head, as did the Hunters and Trappers and Assassins. Akio started, surprised, as he realized that there, glancing over them all, was an older woman with a kind face, sporting thick gray hair in a ponytail and wearing red robes.

"What the hell does an old Slayer want with us?" Masui tisked.

"P-Professor Uranai-sama?" Kimi breathed.

"Who?" Himotsu asked.

"Wait, she's a Professor?" Uchiki said mystically.

Akio stared at the old woman, mesmerized and baffled. "B-but, Professor Vatsu-sama said that you weren't feeling well today!" he said.

"Ah, merely a cover," the woman joked in a raspy yet sweet voice. "You see, I sensed an encounter of fate today."

"O…._kay_," Masui sighed, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

The woman glared at Masui, and mischievously raised an eyebrow. "A forgetful Hunter with little respect and a temper?" she breathed. "Yes…."

"Hey!" Masui steamed.

"Calm down, Masui-san," Daiji sighed.

"And her partner, a calm and easy-minded one. Intriguing…."

"Someone want to translate?" Himotsu grumbled.

"The Assassin of dark with a history of dark, quiet and uneasy," the woman said.

Himotsu raised an eyebrow, though Akio thought he saw a hint of worry and fear cross his face. It disappeared quickly.

The woman then looked at Yashi. "And the Assassin with heart as bright as the sun, quirky, humorous, and pure."

Yashi giggled. Uchiki laughed with her. The woman quickly turned her attention to the Trapper. "And young master Trapper, shy and dejected, with a kind soul and soft nature."

Uchiki looked away, blushing, and Rokuma laughed. The woman narrowed her eyes at the Trapper and said, "And then her partner, the one who seeks attention, heart as large as a lion's, full of bravery and courage, yet cocky and arrogant."

Rokuma looked as though he did his best to ignore the woman's comment, and then the woman turned to face Akio and Kimi.

"And the Slayers themselves, one full of pride and ignorance, egotistical, but strong and fierce. And his partner, the girl full of facts, with great speed, respectful and honorable, though strict."

Akio and Kimi exchanged a glance. Had the woman just predicted all of their personalities?

"Hachi," the woman breathed mystifyingly. "The prophecy of Hachi Senshi has arisen."

"Sorry, the what has what?" Masui asked, confused and annoyed.

"Kimi-san?" Akio asked, looking over at his partner.

To his surprise, Kimi shook her head, baffled and befuddled. "Sorry," she apologized. "It doesn't sound familiar. I have never heard of them."

"The prophecy of the Hachi Senshi is not something to be known by just anyone, young Slayer," the woman laughed gently. "You may only know of its whereabouts if you feel it inside."

"Uh-huh," Himotsu grumbled, glaring at the woman with an expressionless gaze.

"Professor Uranai-sama, what does that mean?" Kimi asked, sounding somewhat desperate.

"Feel it inside, child," the woman said, as if warning them. "Feel it inside."

"Feel what inside?" Masui challenged, the children all looking at each other in confusion. "What does that-?"

The children all looked back at the woman, to find that she had mysteriously disappeared. While the others looked, Akio and Kimi just sighed.

"How can you be calm?" Daiji asked with surprise. "Sh-she just disappeared!"

"That…." Kimi began.

"That's Professor Uranai-sama for you," Akio finished with a sigh.

"You know her?" Uchiki asked.

"She's one of the Professors of Dragon Building, here in town," Akio replied. "She's the oldest member of the Shiroma Councils."

"She's very mysterious," Kimi added, looking up at the sky for some strange reason. "She's said to be a soothsayer."

"A what now?" Rokuma asked.

"I have heard of those," Yashi replied, stepping forward and placing her hands behind her back. "They're like fortune-tellers, right?"

"Same thing," Akio told her.

"What does Hachi Senshi mean?" Masui questioned snappishly.

"Can't say I know. But Senshi probably means 'warrior', since Sei_senshi_ refers to us warriors and apprentices," Kimi replied.

"Hachi?" Akio asked.

Kimi shrugged. "No idea."

"You're supposed to know everything," Akio grumbled.

"Well, sorry!" Kimi snapped, crossing her arms and looking away. "But it's not my fault that Professor Uranai-sama told us that not everyone knows it!"

"She said we would know it if we felt it in our hearts, or something," Yashi put in, looking up with big eyes. "What do you think that means?"

"Clearly we need to look deeper," Kimi responded.

"How much deeper?" Himotsu asked.

"As deep as an underground cavern?" Yashi asked with a laugh.

"No, I think she meant deeper within _ourselves_," Daiji corrected, rolling his eyes playfully. Yashi looked at her chest, and Daiji quickly looked away.

"Hachi," Yashi echoed. "Hachi, hachi, hachi, hachi…."

"Alright, no need to say it a million times, Yashi-senpai," Masui growled with irritation.

Yashi shrugged. "I only said it four times," she corrected cheerily. "But that word…..why do I feel like it's some kind of number?"

No one said a word. But to Akio it was clear that Himotsu, Kimi, and Uchiki looked to seriously think about what Yashi had just said.

"_Is_ it a number?" Kimi asked aloud, breaking the silence.

"It could be," Himotsu answered.

Uchiki looked around. She looked down. She whispered something.

"What was that, Uchiki-san?" Akio asked.

The Trapper shifted uncomfortably before sighing and looking up. "W-Well, I just…..could it mean eight?"

Kimi blinked. "Where'd you come to that conclusion?" she inquired curiously.

"Well, there's eight of us here….." Uchiki said.

Akio looked around. Uchiki spoke the truth: two Dragon Slayers, two Troll Hunters, two Griffin Trappers, and two Minotaur Assassins. That made eight.

"Prophecy of Hachi Senshi," Kimi echoed distantly, looking thoughtful. She turned to Akio. "What do you think it means?"

Akio shook his head. He had no clue.

"Something big, I think," Daiji answered.

Masui threw the Hunter a sarcastic and irritated glare, then looked away. Akio sighed and turned back to Shiroma. The cobblestone streets looked silent.

"What do you suppose happens now?" Daiji asked, sounding uncertain.

"I think we should hang out!" Yashi cheered.

Himotsu's eyes squinted, and he glared with half-drooped eyes at his partner. "Not that loud this early, Yashi-san," he complained.

"I wouldn't mind it, I guess," Kimi put in.

"Count me in!" Daiji agreed.

Uchiki looked away, unsure. "W-well, I s-suppose I could, b-but-"

"Oh, you'll be fine, Uchiki-san!" Daiji assured, holding up an open palm to Uchiki as though he waited for a high-five from her. Uchiki looked at him, nervous.

"We _could_ learn more about each other," Kimi suggested.

"Yeah!" Daiji agreed.

"Oh, no!" Masui put in angrily, stepping between Kimi and Daiji, glaring at the Slayer. "I don't think so! Look, you think you can do whatever you want, but we-!"

"Cut off it, Masui-san." Daiji pushed aside Masui, looking at Kimi again. "Look, we're different Seisenshi, but that doesn't mean we're _completely_ enemies!"

"Yes it does!" Masui argued.

"I'm with Daiji-kun on this one," Uchiki put in softly.

"Fine!" Masui snapped, turning away and heading back to Shiroma on her own. "But count me out!"

"You might have fun with it!" Daiji called. Masui ignored him.

"Where should we go?" Kimi asked.

Daiji shrugged his shoulders. Then he blinked, grinning. "Well, there's this ice cream shop in Shiroma that really good."

Akio saw Uchiki perk up, and a soft and, for the first time, unnerved smile crept onto her face. "Ice cream sounds nice."

"Sure does," Kimi agreed.

"Chocolate all the way!" Yashi said, jumping up. "Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate!"

"Seriously?" Himotsu questioned. "A million times?"

"Again, like I said to Masui-chan earlier, only four!" Yashi grinned and winked at her partner.

"Forget it!" Masui snapped, her eyes furrowed and her expression appalled. "No way am I going with _you_!"

"Count me out too," Akio agreed, crossing his arms and looking away from Masui. "It's just not cool of a Slayer like me to-"

Akio's sentence became cut short as a powerful force slammed down on his face. He crouched down, holding his hands to his head. He could feel it burning and sizzling almost. Akio looked up to see Kimi glaring down at him with furious eyes, and to him it looked like the color of her brown irises had nearly disappeared.

"You don't need to be such a hothead, Akio-san," Kimi snapped.

"Okay…." he grumbled, fearful on the inside though not wanting to show it. He stood up as Daiji came up beside him, grinning wide.

"Damn, that is one _scary_ partner you got there," he said.

"Tell me about it," Akio sighed in return.

Kimi and Yashi led the way. Akio saw Uchiki and Rokuma trailing behind, though he noticed Rokuma kept a strange hungry gaze on Yashi. Masui and Himotsu talked with one another, their expressions serious and full of distaste. Akio decided to obediently follow them all, Daiji right by his side.

"I don't get it," Akio said after a while, halting and glaring at Daiji. "Why do you insist on walking right beside me?"

Daiji blinked, looking slightly surprised. "Well, why not?" he said with a grin. "What, you think I suspect you of being an Oni or something?"

"What the hell's up with your messed-up mind?!" Akio snapped, staring at Daiji with bafflement.

The Hunter laughed loudly. "I'm messing with you!" he joked. "You not fond of other Seisenshi?"

Akio shook his head. "My family is nothing but Dragon Slayers," he explained simply. "We just never had contact with other Seisenshi."

"Makes sense."

"What about you though?" Akio asked. "Don't you hate the other Seisenshi?"

Daiji looked at the ground, and the two of them continued walking, trying to catch up to the rest of the group.

"Not really," he answered. "I've just never had a reason to hate the other Seisenshi, really."

Akio blinked. Was such a thing possible? Though he knew the Seisenshi all aimed for the same goal, Hunters, Slayers, Trappers, and Assassins alike had never really been fond of one another. Matter of fact, most of them hated each other. And he knew for certain that Masui for some reason took that very much to heart.

"What's up with your partner, Masui-san?" Akio asked, wanting to think about something different. "I mean, why does she act the way she does?"

Daiji blinked, for the first time looking very uncertain. "You know…..I'm not really sure."

Akio started. "You don't? But you're partners, aren't you?"

Daiji looked over at Akio, his gaze observant and searching, strange for the Hunter to Akio.

"I should be asking the same of you and your partner," he countered flatly. "You look as though you don't each other at all."

"Well, no, but-" Akio began to say.

"But nothing," Daiji interrupted. "I've tried to understand Masui-san, but she always keeps herself shut out. I don't think you have gotten to _try_ to know your own partner."

Akio looked away, feeling his face turn red. How could the Hunter tell? Why was Daiji even becoming so serious all of a sudden?

"You should try, even if you get nowhere," Daiji said. "It shows you're trying to care."

Akio could not say another word. "Doesn't matter!" he suddenly snapped. "I know my partner well enough as is! I don't need a Hunter like you telling me what to do!" Akio felt surprised when Daiji just shrugged off his comment.

"I know what you're thinking," Daiji sighed. "But you know, I _envy_ you."

Akio stared at Daiji, disbelieved. "Why?" he challenged.

Daiji looked forward. "Kimi-san," he answered simply. "She looks like a person who really wants to get to know someone. I'm the same way. I like to get to know people. But, you know….that's just not possible. Not for me. But for you it is. Why not take the chance when you can?"

Akio looked away. What Daiji said was interesting, but…..it's not that he did not want to get to know people. He did not want to get to know _Kimi_. She just wasn't his type.

"Hey look, there it is!"

Akio turned his head at Yashi's comment. The girl pointed her finger at a small corner shop, the words ice cream on the windows. An open sign hung on the front door.

"Ice cream, ice cream, oh how I love ice cream!" Yashi called out happily.

"This is ridiculous," Masui sighed ahead of them. Daiji sighed with exasperation next to Akio.

The eight of them entered the shop. Akio looked around in surprise. Cleary it was not busy; not a single person was in the shop.

"Shinjo-sama!" Masui called out.

In an instant, a gruff ginger-haired man appeared behind the counter, waving to the group of kids.

"Masui-chan!" he called out joyfully. "Nice surprise to see you here again. Who are all your new friends?"

Masui sighed. "Don't push your luck, they're not friends. We just know each other's names."

"That kinda relationship, eh?" the gruff man, Shinjo, joked. "Well, never expected you to know the names of so many other kids your age. I thought that wasn't your style."

"I still don't think it is," Daiji pointed out nervously, a hand on the back of his head.

"Daiji-chan!" Shinjo greeted. "Perhaps _you_ could tell me who your new friends are!"

"Gladly!" Daiji replied. Masui just groaned.

"Himotsu-san and Yashi-san are Assassins. Rokuma-senpai and Uchiki-san are Trappers. Kimi-san is a Dragon Slayer. And this-" Daiji grabbed Akio's hand and thrust it in the air. "-is Akio-san! He's my new best friend!"

"Wait, what?!" Akio breathed.

Shinjo boomed with laughter. Akio flinched at the sound of his laugh. "Well, great to hear that you're making some friends! Although, I'm surprised," he noted. "Never thought you were the kids to make friends with other _Seisenshi_."

"No kidding," Masui sighed.

"Masui-chan, I mean _you_," Shinjo pointed out. "Daiji-chan? I can easily tell."

"It is very nice to meet you, Shinjo-sama," Kimi greeted kindly, stepping forward. "I'll be honest, I have never actually come here before, but it is nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, young lady," Shinjo greeted humbly, bowing his head to her. "You'll definitely be a good influence on Masui-chan."

"Do you know Masui-san well?" Kimi asked, completely ignoring Masui's snappish comment.

"I have known her since she was a little girl," Shinjo laughed. "But of course, you just met, didn't you?"

"Hold up!" Masui repeated. "What do you mean Kimi-san will be a _good influence_ on me? What does that mean?"

"Silly, it means she'll be a good influence!" Yashi hooted, pressing herself to Masui and wrapping her arm around Masui's shoulder.

"Uh, Yashi-san?" Daiji said nervously. "I would not do that if I were-"

Before Daiji could finish, Masui grabbed Yashi's hand and spun around, twisting it up. But before she could do that, Yashi retaliated in an instant by swiping a knife-like hand at Masui's neck. It threw Masui off-balance and made the Hunter let go of Yashi's hand. She coughed and backed up.

"Now, girls, let's not fight," Shinjo warned. "Especially not in my shop within my sights."

Masui stood straight and cleared her throat, rubbing her neck just a little. "Fine. Springtime usual, Shinjo-sama?"

"Alright, but you're paying this time," Shinjo sighed as he scooped up what looked like mint-chocolate ice cream into a cone.

"Come on, what do the rest of ya want?" Shinjo called out cheerily. "Throw it out there; I will remember them all!"

"Chocolate! Chocolate! _Chocolate!_" Yashi called out.

"Vanilla, please, sir….."

"Lemon or butter pecan, whatever ya got!"

"Blueberry is fine for me."

"Strawberry with chocolate drizzle, please!"

"Mango sorbet would be much appreciated."

"I suppose I'll just have to take Cookie Dough…."

It was barely a minute before Shinjo had finished. He handed Masui a Mint-Chocolate, Yashi a Chocolate, Uchiki a Vanilla, Rokuma a butter pecan, Himotsu a blueberry, Daiji a Strawberry with a chocolate drizzle, Kimi a Mango Sorbet, and Akio a Cookie Dough.

"You're pretty good," Akio commented. "How did you remember them all when we asked for them at the same time?"

Shinjo winked. "Something that just becomes a simple habit and memory game," he joked.

Akio blinked, then rolled his eyes, before sitting down at a nearby booth, licking away at his ice cream.

Without warning, Daiji sat right next to him, slurping up his ice cream in large groups as though it were a drink.

"Woah!" Akio snapped. "Who the hell said you could sit here?!"

Daiji laughed. "No one said I _couldn't_ sit here!" he pointed out with a grin on his face.

"Daiji-san's right, Akio-san," Kimi agreed, sitting right next to Akio on his other side, gingerly licking her own ice cream. "You did not claim this booth as belonging only to you for today."

"Damn you, Kimi-san," Akio growled. "Next time, I will make _absolutely_ sure to claim the booth next time."

"Even if you did," Daiji pointed out. "I would _still_ join you!"

"Why?" Akio dared to ask. "I'm a Dragon Slayer and you're a Hunter!"

"Why not add the 'Troll' part of it?" Daiji questioned, avoiding Akio's question completely.

"Trolls are just a stupid demon, that's all!" Akio scoffed, grinning. "Dragons are _way_ cooler to hunt and fight!"

"Is that why you became a Dragon Slayer?" Daiji inquired.

Akio stared at the Hunter, his jaw gaped with disbelief. "What does it even matter?! Why is someone like _you_ even asking that?"

"Curiosity can be a valuable thing," Kimi pointed out.

"Lay off, bookworm," Akio growled.

"Why do ya call her bookworm?" Daiji asked.

"You ask a lot of question for a damn Hunter," Akio sighed.

"Sure, why not?" Daiji replied with a smile. "I mean, I like to get to know more about people before offering information about myself."

"Isn't that suspicious?" Akio challenged, glaring at Daiji.

The Hunter shook his head, unphased by Akio's gaze. "Actually, just the opposite. It shows people that I'm not egocentric and that they matter. I'm a very sociable person. Asking questions about people is what I have always done. And it never fails."

"That's weird and confusing when you put it that way," Akio groaned, wishing he had never asked the question from the start.

"It's only difficult for you to understand because of your tiny brain," Kimi sighed.

"Hey!" Akio snapped.

"What about tiny things?" Before Akio knew it, Yashi had joined them, pulling a chair up to the booth, licking away at her chocolate ice cream. "Gosh, I love tiny things! Better yet, I _adore_ them!"

"That's what you got from this conversation?" Akio sighed with exasperation, licking his ice cream. "That's pointless."

"Not really!" Yashi laughed. "It would be boring if you didn't relate one thing to another random thing!"

"You're always happy, aren't you?" Akio asked.

"Yupp!" Yashi answered. "No reason not to be!"

Akio snorted. "I could think of a million reasons how to argue with that."

"Stop being such a drag, Akio-san!" Kimi snapped. "Honestly, you're worse that Masui-san!"

"Don't compare me to that damned Hunter!" Akio objected.

"I can if I want," Kimi replied with attitude in her tone.

"Come on, let's just enjoy ourselves for once!" Yashi whined. "We're friends now, right?"

Akio looked over at Kimi, then Daiji, then Yashi. _Weird friends,_ he thought to himself. _Still, there's something oddly likeable about them….._


	9. Chapter 4: Newfound Friends

Akio closed his trunk and breathed out in relief. "I swear," he told himself. "I'm so paranoid. I'm an idiot for even thinking of doing what I'm doing..."

Akio stood up and wandered around his room, impatient beyond belief. Kimi had told him that today they were going to take a break from missions, which had really pissed him off. She said she had wanted to catch up on some reading and shopping.

"Girls are so weird," he sighed in disappointment. "Why is it that they get to decide what to do?"

He never received an answer to that question, not even in his own mind. Frustrated, he sighed and headed for his door, opening it and heading down the hallway. He went down a few flights of stairs before reaching the lobby of Dragon Building. He only saw a few teenagers. And they looked as bored as he did.

He quickly spotted a male teenager in tight red clothing and a cape, and walked over.

"Hey, Haru-san," Akio greeted, waving his hand. "Got anything going on? Want to hang out?"

Haru sighed. "Can't," he answered. "Katsu-san is trying to pick out a mission, but she's taking forever. What about you and Kimi-san? Don't you have a mission to pick?"

Akio grumbled. "Kimi-san wanted to take a stupid break today."

"Sorry, bro," he apologized. "Wish I could help."

"No, it's fine," he sighed, walking away. He then spotted a teenage girl, a little older than him, just walking along.

"Mamota-senapi!" he called out. "Want to hang out?"

"Sorry, Akio-kun," she called back in a somewhat deep feminine voice. "Today is Cleaning Day."

"You really need to get out of that habit," Akio told her loudly.

"Please, it's the one habit my parents were able to drill into me," she reminded before disappearing by the stairs Akio had come from.

He groaned. "Damn, everyone has something going on but me," he complained quietly. Deciding there was nothing else to do, Akio walked outside Dragon Building and onto the cobblestone streets, looking around. He saw the usual shops, some people walking on sidewalks, and a dog and child running together. But, other than that, the city seemed quite tranquil.

"Come on, Shiroma is supposed to be a city bustling with life," Akio snapped, remembering Kimi saying that many times before. "There has to be something interesting going on."

Akio paused a moment, then suddenly slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Crap! Her bookworm disease is contagious!"

"I dropped it again!"

Akio's heart skipped a beat at the sound of the new voice. He turned his head to see his friend Misono walked along the street, trying to pick up a bag and some food he had dropped.

Akio blinked. "Hey, Misono-kun!" he called out.

Misono turned his head to Akio, blinking. Akio walked over to his younger friend as Misono picked up some large fruits.

"Misono, you doing anything right now?" Akio inquired. "Do you want to hang out? We could do some extra work together?"

To Akio's utter disappointment, Misono shook his head. "Sorry, Akio-san," he apologized. "I have to help with dinner tonight, and my mom and I still have some errands to run. Wish I could, but I can't." Misono turned around and trotted away, catching up to a woman not far away.

Akio mumbled, turning around. He looked around, searching for any way to pass the time.

"Akio-san, over here!"

Akio turned his head around, looking behind him, grinning big. A voice calling his name! Surely whomever the voice belonged to could-!

Akio frowned as soon as he recognized it.

A male teenage figure clad in green and gray waved to him cheerily. "Hey, Akio-san!"

Akio grumbled and turned away, refusing to look again at the figure who spoke to him.

"Akio-san, wait up!" Within moments, Daiji had appeared by Akio's side, hands behind his back as he trotted along.

"Go away," Akio grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Daiji sighed. "You dislike me because I'm a Troll Hunter."

"No," Akio corrected, stopping and facing the Hunter. "I hate you because you're a Troll Hunter."

Daiji blinked. "Oh, come on," he complained loudly. "What if I weren't a Hunter? Would you think of me as a friend then?"

Akio just stared. "I think I would," he answered.

Daiji puffed up his cheeks and grumbled. "I cannot help being a Troll Hunter."

"Yeah, you can," Akio reminded. "Just quit being a Seisenshi."

"What?!" Daiji asked in disbelief, glaring at Akio. "No way can I do that! I have trained for ten years already to become a Seisenshi! Besides, if I did Masui-san would kill me!"

Akio burst into laughter, glaring accusingly at the boy. "Ha! I knew it! You're totally scared of her! You act like such a wus, you know that?"

"I do not!" Daiji objected. "I just acknowledge her strength and ferocity."

"Whatever!" Akio laughed. "You totally feel scared of her!"

Daiji grumbled. "Oh, come on, Akio-san," he whined. "Look, I just hate seeing her look so pissed."

"You mean like how she acts all the time?" Akio reminded.

Daiji looked up, blinking. "Well, yes," he answered honestly. "But it helps when she does not direct her anger at you."

Akio rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. And I suppose you know how to do just that?"

Daiji smiled. "Not really," he replied. "But I do have a knack for keeping on my toes and avoiding her wrath."

Akio grinned. "What's your secret?" he asked.

"No secret," the Hunter replied. "I just have the best personality you could ask for."

Akio grumbled. Not quite the answer he had hoped for. "And just what kind of personality do you have?" he inquired.

Daiji shrugged. "Just a personality where I accept everything for what it is," he explained simply. "I just keep calm about everything and hardly ever complain about anything."

Akio blinked, unable to answer properly. "Really? How can I ever do that?"

"Gosh, you never said you wanted to know if you could ever have the ability to do that," Daiji grumbled in surprise.

Akio stared at the Hunter, disbelieved. "What, did I have to make it completely clear for you or something?"

Daiji shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, come on, you expect me to know everything and what everyone is thinking or wanting to know?"

Akio just stared at Daiji, completely exasperated. "Oh, you seem like a social genius," he reminded.

Daiji said nothing. Then, he suddenly hooted with laughter. "Yeah, I suppose! But I really cannot tell with you. You seem somewhat hard to read, I must admit."

Akio raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he questioned in puzzlement.

Daiji shook his head. "How should I know?" he questioned. "Do not look at me like I have all the answers."

Akio looked away fiercely. "Yeah, whatever!" he snapped. The two of them both fell silent for a moment.

"Hey, Akio-san!" Daiji put in cheerily, interrupting the silence. "How about the two of us hang out?"

Akio stared at Daiji, disbelieved by what the Hunter had said. "Seriously?" he challenged. "Why would we ever hang out?"

Daiji grinned. "We're friends, right?"

Akio shook his head fiercely. "Oh, no, most certainly not!" he barked in reply.

"Well, what about Kimi-san and Yashi-senpai?" Daiji pointed out. "Aren't they friends?"

"Yeah, 'cause they're suckers!" Akio reminded hotly. "Yashi-senpai would become friends with anyone! So would Kimi-san, that idiot!"

"Aw, Akio-san," Daiji grumbled, puffing up his cheeks. "Why do you have to treat your partner like that?"

Akio stared at Daiji, not understanding what he meant. "I don't get it," he said aloud. "What does treating my partner have to do with anything?"

Daiji let out a sigh. "Oh, you act just like Masui-san, you know that?" he responded. "You hardly care for your partner because you do not understand her…..."

Akio's nostrils flared as soon as Daiji had said that. "Sorry, what did you just say?" he challenged with irritation. "Hate to say it, Daiji-san, but I act nothing like that hot-headed Hunter-"

"See, that's actually where you are incorrect," Daiji interjected sharply. Akio, opened his mouth to speak, but Daiji interrupted quickly before the Slayer could get a word in. "You and Masui-san tend to have a lot of impulsive issues. I have quickly noticed that. Also, I have noticed that the two of you really do not like the partners the Professors assigned to you."

Akio grumbled and looked away. "No kidding," he agreed. "The Professors pairing be with a damn bookworm feels like the worst punishment in the world.'

"Masui-san said that, too," Daiji pointed out, moving his body so he stood in Akio's sights. "Well, I mean, she felt like getting paired with an optimistic and weak-looking boy seemed the worst punishment she could have ever received. I mean, she thinks a lot of boys are weak and dumb."

"Why do girls have to act so egocentric?" Akio sighed. "Acting like they know everything?"

"Acting like boys are just dumb idiots and don't know how to use their brains," Daiji sighed.

"And then they have the nerve to say that right before they do something themselves," Akio groaned.

"And they blame everyone else."

Daiji and Akio stared at each other, surprised. The two of them could not believe that they had just spoken at the same time. The exact same thing, in unison. Akio could not help but burst into laughter. Daiji could not help but join him.

"Man, girls!" Akio joked.

"No kidding!" Daiji agreed. "They can really be such bitches sometimes!"

"Yeah, but don't tell Kimi-san that!" Akio hotted.

"You tell Masui-san and I'm dead!" Daiji added loudly, crying a little.

"I tell her either of us said that and I might as well be dead either way!" Akio snorted.

"Masui-san would kill you," Daiji laughed.

"Whatever! I can hold my own!" Akio objected humorously, unable to stop laughing. He punched Daiji hard in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Daiji snapped, still chuckling a little. "Man, that hurt!"

"Whatever," Akio snorted. "You're a guy! Just take it head on!"

"No one ever beat up on me when I was a kid!" Daiji whined.

"What are you, an only child?" Akio asked.

Daiji blinked. "You mean to say you're not?" he responded, surprised.

Akio shook his head. "No," he replied. "I have a younger brother. You're sure you're an only child?"

Daiji nodded his head. "Yeah," he answered. "My parents only gave birth to me. In all honesty, I was an accident." He chuckled to himself a little. He suddenly stopped, staring at Akio.

The Slayer raised an eyebrow. He wondered if perhaps he had a speck of dirt or something on his face.

"You know, you just did it," he breathed, smiling a little.

Akio furrowed his eyes. "Did what?" he challenged, confused and also slightly irritated.

"Silly!" Daiji laughed. Akio considered punching the Hunter straight in his face, until he actually spoke. "Akio-san, you just asked me questions about myself!"

Akio shook his head, puzzled. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Akio-san, you mentioned not wanting to understand your partner, let alone someone else, especially another Seisenshi," Daiji explained. "But you're doing that right now; you're choosing to try to understand someone. And they're another Seisenshi!"

Akio blinked, staring at Daiji a while. Slowly, his eyes widened. And he could also feel his face reddening. He grunted and looked away.

"Should that mean anything?" he grumbled quietly.

"Akio-san, we're all people," Daiji pointed out. "Hunter or Slayer, Seisenshi or not, we're all people. We all face the same decisions and same threats every day. Being different Seisenshi does not change that."

Akio looked at Daiji. He could almost feel himself blushing as the Hunter said it. "Really?"

Daiji nodded his head, his expression absolutely certain. "Of course, Akio-san. We're all people. Just keep telling yourself that."

Akio gazed at the ground. He raised an eyebrow. He moved his eyes around.

"So, what do we do then?" Akio asked.

"We should just pretend we're not Seisenshi at all," Daiji suggested. "Just two teenage boys looking to have some fun. Nothing more, and certainly nothing less."

Akio smiled. Fun…..not with a Troll Hunter, but with another boy his age. Fun with someone he could actually ask to hang around with as he was not too busy to do anything else. For some reason, the idea sounded a little appealing to him.

Akio nodded his head and neared Daiji, nudging him a little. "Alright then," he agreed finally. "What should we do? Where should we go?"

Daiji shrugged his shoulder, but still smiled. "I have no clue," he answered humorously. "How about just walking around and talking? Getting to know each other?"

Akio raised an eyebrow. "Alright, we need to do something way more exciting than that," he grunted.

Daiji looked up at the sky, thoughtful. "Friends need to compromise, Akio-san," Daiji reminded. "How about this? We do something I think we should do, and then we do something you think we should do?"

Akio sighed but nodded his head in agreement. "Oh, alright," he decided. "We can do that. Talk first, then excitement later?"

"Depends," Daiji responded mischievously. "What did you have in mind?"

Akio grinned, looking towards the outskirts of town. "How about some demon-slaying?"

"Demon-hunting, too?" Daiji asked, grinning alongside him.

Akio shrugged. "As long as I get to slay some Oni, I'm game!" he cheered.

"Alright!" Daiji called. "Now, how about we get to know each other first?"

Akio smiled, pushing his fists together. "Fine! You're on!"


End file.
